Una semana
by miel-tonks
Summary: Cuando Sirius descubre a Harry y Ginny a punto de besarse, les da un ultimátum: O le dicen a James Potter sobre su noviazgo o él mismo lo hará, sólo hay un problema: ella solo quiere aprender a besar y él, a recuperar su vieja amistad sin trabas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Declaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de nuestra querida, adorada y modelo a seguir JK. **_

_**Aclaración: Este es un fic UA, Voldemort no existe así que por ende, los merodeadores y Lily están vivos y cuidaron de Harry.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura. **_

_***"*"**"**"**"**"**"**_

Harry observó burlón a Ginny y sin poderlo evitar, soltó una carcajada que resonó en aquel solitario pasillo, la pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y con pavor observó frenéticamente hacia ambos lados del pasillo, hasta asegurarse que nadie los había descubierto.

— ¡Cállate!—gritó/ susurró y al instante el azabache lo hizo, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Lo siento—murmuró y recargándose en la pared se cruzo de brazos para después, levantar una ceja y observar a la pelirroja, divertido —pero… ¡Diablos Ginny! ¿Es en serio?—cuestionó, ella frunció el ceño y asintió lanzando un suspiro al aire.

—Sí, si lo es Potter, es sólo que… ¿Cómo te puede sorprender tanto? Creí que era obvio—murmuró, el azabache bufó mitad divertido, mitad incrédulo y alargando su mano, tomó uno de los mechones pelirrojos de Ginny y comenzó a enredarlo en su dedo.

—Pues no, —aclaró —no es obvio, no al menos después de observarte coqueteando con todos los que se te acercan—ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Me estas llamando Puta?—cuestionó enojada y trató de separarse del adolescente, pero el pasillo era tan estrecho y él mantenía tan sujeto el mechón de su cabello en su dedo, que no pudo hacerlo. Harry alzo una ceja divertido y como para hacerla rabiar, se acercó más a ella haciendo que el espacio entre ellos fuese apenas de milímetros.

—Claro que no, jamás te llamaría de esa manera tan vulgar, en todo caso utilizaría palabras menos malsonantes como por ejemplo, promiscua o mujer de moral cuestionable—aclaró sonriendo con autosuficiencia, ella rodó los ojos y una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formo en sus labios mientras le observaba.

Después de todo, Harry no sólo había sido criado por James Potter sino también por Lily Evans y eso hacia que su carácter fuese mucho más educado y cortes aunque sólo estuviese bromeando.

—De todos modos—dijo Ginny, aclarándose la garganta ruidosamente y obligándose a perder el contacto visual con Harry— Eso no viene al caso porque la conclusión viene siendo la misma, necesito tu ayuda—terminó, murmurando lo ultimo y sintiendo su orgullo pisoteado, Harry soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo? Puedes practicar conmigo nena, seré tu muñeco de pruebas—se ofreció, antes de soltar el mechón de la pelirroja que aun sostenía y con la mano libre, acariciar su mejilla. Ella hizo una mueca y con un manotazo alejo la mano del azabache.

—¡Claro que no Potter!—vociferó, tal vez demasiado fuerte antes de obligarse a respirar para tranquilizarse—O que, ¿acaso quieres enfrentarte a la ira de seis hermanos mayores?—cuestionó Ginny divertida, Harry fingió un estremecimiento y ella sonrió con autosuficiencia,—me lo imaginaba… pero ya en serio Harry, necesito que trates esto con madurez.— El aludido sonrió.

—¿Madurez?—ella asintió—Merlín Ginny, me tomo esto con madurez, pero mientras no me digas que es lo que buscas exactamente de mí, no podre ayudarte… además, aun me resulta imposible eso de que no sepas b…

—¡Cállate!—lo cortó Ginny, él sonrió.

— ¿Por qué? No es nada malo Ginny, incluso creo que Ron se alegraría si supiera que su hermana no sabe b…

—Pero tú no le dirás nada—lo volvió a interrumpir Ginny con una mirada dura, el asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Jamás defraudaría tu confianza Zanahoria—aclaró y ella inevitablemente sonrió, porque lo sabía, sabía que Harry jamás la defraudaría, porque por algo era su mejor amigo ¿No?

—No me digas Zanahoria—murmuró y el largó una carcajada, ella frunció el ceño.

—Calabaza entonces—ella bufó sonoramente y él se alzó de hombros divertido—Pero volviendo al tema Ginny, no sé realmente que quieres de mí puesto que en realidad no quieres utilizarme como prueba para que aprendas a be…—ella lo volvió a callar con un sonoro "sshhh" mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un profundo carmesí—Oh vamos Ginny, el primer paso para superar el problema, es la aceptación, además, no deberías avergonzarte… hay muchas niñas que tampoco han besado a nadie.

—Pero ninguna de esas "niñas" tiene quince años— murmuró Ginny más colorada que antes, Harry sonrió.

—¡Oh vamos! Estás exagerando todo Calabaza, pero de todos modos y si te hace sentir mejor, puedo jurarte que hay mujeres de mi curso y del séptimo que besan peor una plasta o una babosa, depende de quien hablemos—concluyó, con una mirada de autosuficiencia. Ginny rodeó los ojos molesta.

—¿estás tratando de humillarme? Porque si es así, lo lamento. No me afecta saber lo promiscuo que eres ni tampoco conocer tu larga lista de infortunios besos—el azabache soltó una carcajada y observó a Ginny divertido.

—tuche— murmuró, para después aclararse sonoramente la garganta— ¿entonces que es lo que buscas de mí?—cuestionó a Ginny, ella se alzó de hombros.

—Tan sólo quiero… clases—murmuró y sus mejillas –como casi toda su cara- se tiñeron de un suave rosa, Harry alzó las cejas.

—nena, las clases practicas son lo que mejor hago… ¿prefieres que nos veamos en algún armario oscuro o… empezamos ahora?—murmuró acercándose de nuevo a ella, Ginny bufó indignada.

—No entiendo que te pasa conmigo Harry, parece que cada vez que me tienes cerca tus hormonas adolescentes revolucionan—dijo en tonó burlón, Harry sonrió y alargando su mano volvió a coger un mechón de su cabello.

—Tal vez es porque me gusta lo prohibido y tú eres eso Ginny, además de que ahora que he descubierto tu aparente virginidad, un deseo aun más profundo por ti a nacido dentro de mí Calabaza—murmuró divertido y Ginny bufó indignada.

—Has arruinado todo con "Calabaza" estúpido—aclaró la pelirroja, Harry se alzó de hombros antes de separarse de ella.

—al menos lo intente, mi padre estará orgulloso—se defendió, Ginny sonrió divertida.

Y es que ese constante coqueteo resultaba algo normal entre ellos, era así de sencillo, un momento podían estar diciéndose las más cursis declaraciones y al otro reírse como viejos camaradas de su propia miel de enamorados. Y es que así eran ellos, sólo dos mejores amigos que divertidos con joderle a existencia la James y a su mantra religioso "Un Potter siempre tendrá una pelirroja y para ti Harry, esa no puede ser otra que Ginny" habían comenzado a fingir que podría existir algo entre ellos, bromeando con la profecía del padre del azabache.

Ginny se removió incomoda y entonces observó con detenimiento a Harry y volvió a ruborizarse.

—De ti no quiero nada de clases practicas, sólo necesito teoría—murmuró, Harry sonrió.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas de esto zanahoria?—cuestionó y ella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de contestar.

—es sólo que… Dean Thomas me propuso salir hace poco… —Harry asintió apurándola a continuar, y es que, él había sido una do los primeros en enterarse de la inminente cita de su mejor amiga con su compañero de curso. — Tú sabes que a mí me gusta, de verdad que me gusta… Yo, yo sólo quiero que nuestra cita sea perfecta y que al terminar cuando él se decida por besarme, todo se vuelva… mágico—Harry soltó una carcajada y Ginny lo observó herida, él se aclaró la garganta.

—Perdón—se disculpó—Es sólo que… Diablos Ginny, jamás imagine que pensaras igual que todas aquellas adolescentes que leen corazón de bruja y esperan a su príncipe azul—concluyó, ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues si lo hago—asevero compungida—aunque a mí manera.

—¿Y esa cual es esa?—cuestionó Harry.

—una mucho más simple, mucho más real… yo, yo jamás he besado a nadie y quiero que mi primer beso sea con alguien que realmente me guste y ese es Dean, es por eso que quiero que todo sea perfecto y en el futuro, cuando ya sea anciana, recordar aquel beso y sonreír emocionada…—entonces se calló, dándose cuenta de que tal vez había dicho más de lo necesario y sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse de un suave rosa. Harry en cambio levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla derecha de la chica.

—Te ayudaré—aseguró y ella se relajo al instante.

—Bien, gracias Harry—murmuró—¿Cuándo podríamos empezar?—cuestionó y él, aun acariciando su mejilla se acercó a ella hasta llegar a su oído.

—tal vez ahora mismo—susurró, Ginny sintió que los bellos de la nuca se le erizaban y quiso separarse, pero sus pies no respondían y Harry había utilizado la mano libre para aprisionarla contra la pared.

—¿a que te refieres?—cuestionó nerviosa, y Harry rió entre dientes.

—a que podrías empezar diciéndome que es para ti, un beso—contestó, ella se removió incomoda al sentir de nuevo aquella sensación en su nuca.

—Es…—murmuró, sin saber que contestar, porque el que Harry la tuviera aprisionada le ponía nerviosa—Es besarse—murmuró, Harry soltó una risita y ella se aclaró la garganta—No lo sé Harry… supongo que es juntar tus labios con otra persona ¿No?—concluyó, Harry se separo de ella y la observo sorprendido.

—Merlín Ginny, esa ha sido la respuesta más técnica y sosa que he escuchado—aclaró, la pelirroja se removió incomoda y él tomando la mano de ella, la posó sobre su cabello azabache y después, puso sus manos en su pequeña cintura y la observó con interés.

—Besar es un arte—aclaró y Ginny observándolo a los ojos, soltó una pequeña risita, él sonrió—de verdad, es una danza que se aprende a perfeccionar, no solo es juntar tus labios con otra persona, es hacerlo porque te gusta y tu le gustas, porque quieres sentirla más parte de ti, por eso. Es la demostración de aquel deseo carnal que sientes por la persona, pero también la conexión total con aquella persona que te gusta, es ir de la tierra al cielo—concluyó con una sonrisa sumisa, Ginny lo observó con atención, Harry se había acercado tanto a su cara que sus narices se rozaban.

—No sabía que podrías ser tan poeta—murmuró y el azabache rió, apretando más su agarre a la pelirroja.

—No sabes muchas cosas de mí—rumoreó, ella asintió.

—Eso es correcto, más aun porque lo único que veo en ti es ese deseo carnal y sexual por estar con alguien, los sentimientos y ese "ir de la tierra al cielo" no creo que lo hayas sentido nunca—dijo tratando de mofarse de él, de quitarle hierro a la situación, él levanto las cejas antes de rosar su nariz con la suya.

—Entonces realmente no me conoces nada—dijo—nada…

— ¿A sí?—cuestionó ella, el asintió.

—Ginevra—murmuró y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse, Harry jamás, _jamás _ la llamaba Ginevra—Yo puedo hacer que cualquier mujer viaje de la tierra hasta el cielo con un beso y si ella es realmente la indicada, puede hacer que yo sienta lo mismo—ella alzó una perfecta ceja, él continuó —¿quieres probar?—concluyó acercándose a su boca, ella instintivamente cerro los ojos sintiendo cada vez más cerca y caliente el aliento de Harry sobre sus cara.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí—murmuró una voz y ambos adolescentes se separaron en el acto, como si de repente ambos fueran imanes con polos iguales y se repelieran, las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de un suave rosa antes de observar al dueño de aquella voz.

—Esto amerita detención muchachitos… es contra las reglas besuquearse en los pasillos—aclaró y Ginny termino de adquirir el color de un tomate maduro antes de negar frenéticamente.

—No… ¡No es lo que parece! Yo… nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada malo Sirius—gritó Harry.

—Ya—dijo el aludido—y yo me llamo Pedro—y fingió un escalofrió antes de sonreír socarrón y observar a su los dos adolescentes, que encogidos y nerviosos sobre sí mismos, parecían niños pequeños atrapados en una travesura—¿Quién iba a creer que encontraría a la pequeña Ginny y al pequeño cervatillo en plena acción?—cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona, ambos jóvenes negaron sin saber que decir y Sirius de repente adquirió una mirada austera—aunque me alegro de que al fin sean novios, no tengo otra opción más que castigarles—ambos lo observaron sorprendidos y él se alzó de hombros—después de todo, soy su superior y si quiero seguir teniendo el respeto de los niños necesito hacer respetar las reglas y castigarlos por irrumpirlas—concluyó con una mirada feroz hasta que después de unos segundos comenzó a reír descaradamente.

—Sir… profesor Black, nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada, Potter… Potter solo me sostuvo cuando vio que estaba a punto de caer—aclaró Ginny y Harry gimió internamente maldiciendo a la pobre excusa de la chica, Sirius levanto una ceja.

—Aja, y por azares del destino ustedes se encontraron "por casualidad" solos en este estrecho pasillo, y usted decidió jugar a la torpe y el señor Potter el del salvador—dijo Sirius burlón, Harry se removió incomodo—No, no, no muchachos. Harry, pensé qué te había enseñado a mentir mejor—aclaró Sirius, el aludido bufó.

—¡Pero es que de verdad, no estábamos haciendo nada malo!—gritó Harry—Yo sólo estaba ayudándola con…—pero calló al instante, al observar la mirada desesperada de Ginny, Sirius sonrió—yo solo la ayude sosteniéndola para que no callera—murmuro utilizando la triste excusa de Ginny, Sirius los observó.

—Ya… ¿es todo lo que tienen que decirme?—les cuestionó, ambos asintieron cabizbajos, Sirius los observó divertido hasta que pegando un brinco se dio la vuela—¡Tengo que comunicar de esto a James chicos!—grito y ellos se observaron alarmados—¡Detención mañana conmigo a las seis!—vociferó, antes de desaparecer al final del pasillo, Harry y Ginny se observaron apenados.

—Lo siento Harry—murmuró Ginny, removiéndose inquieta y alejándose lo más que pudo de Harry, él se alzó de hombros.

—No importa—aunque el tono de voz que utilizo, claramente demostró lo contrario—ya aplacare yo a mi padre y mañana, bueno… tal vez podremos inventar alguna excusa creíble para Sirius—concluyó, Ginny asintió y bajando la vista, dio un gran suspiro.

—Gracias por no decir nada—murmuró—Sirius no me hubiese dejado en paz jamás—concluyó, Harry se alzó de hombros y le sonrió, aunque Ginny no pudo verlo.

—No te preocupes—murmuró—Te había prometido no decir nada calabaza—Ella sonrió.

—Sí, ya lo sé—murmuró y ambos se quedaron callados, sin saber que decir, hasta que Ginny se aclaró la garganta sonoramente—yo… aun tengo que acabar un ensayo de historia, supongo que… eso, nos vemos después—murmuró y Harry la observó con atención.

—aun te ayudare—Ginny levanto la vista bruscamente y le regalo una mirada esperanzadora—eso si aun lo quieres—ella asintió—entonces mañana nos vemos—concluyó y regalándole una sonrisa se alejó del pasillo, Ginny no tardo en alejarse también del pasillo, siguiendo la dirección contraria.

Cuando el azabache llego a la sala común de Gryffindor, está se encontraba casi vacía y suspirando subió las escaleras, al entrar a su cuarto casi sonrió al observar a sus compañeros de cuarto aun despiertos riendo con diversión, Semus y Dean –al ver a este ultimo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño- jugaban Snap explosivo en los extremos de la recamara y Ron y Neville mantenían un juego de ajedrez en donde este ultimo perdía horriblemente, el azabache se acercó a ellos y se sentó a un lado de Neville, esté lo observó antes de sonreírle, Ron no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que se había dado cuenta de su llegada, absorto como estaba en su juego.

—¿Dónde estabas?—cuestionó Neville, Harry suspiro.

—mañana tengo detención con Sirius—dijo, sin contestar la pregunta del chico.

—¿Con Sirius?—preguntó Ron sorprendido levantando la vista del tablero, Harry asintió enojado.

—sorpresivamente, ha decidido que como un respetable maestro que es, castigara a los que incumplan el sagrado reglamente… ¡bah! Es un autentico hipócrita—aclaró, Neville se dio la vuelta para observarlo, dejando a un lado el juego.

—¿Qué hiciste?—cuestiono serio, Harry alzo las cejas.

—¡Nada!—vociferó pero al observar las miradas incrédulas de sus amigos, resopló—yo sólo… sólo estaba con una chica… ¡no estábamos haciendo nada!—aclaró, cuando vio la mirada medio burlona, medio desaprobadora que sus amigos le dirigieron—¡de verdad! sólo, sólo charlábamos—murmuró antes de que Neville y Ron se observaran y comenzaran a bufarlo entre risas.

—¿Quién fue está vez?—cuestionó Ron, Harry abrió la boca pero al hallarse sin saber que decir, volvió a cerrarla.

Y es que, qué podría realmente decir, ¿Qué estaba con su hermana? No, definitivamente no, porque conocía a Ron y conocía lo sobreprotector que era con ella y lo bien que le conocía como para saber que ninguna chica realmente le importaba, y aunque en realidad no hubiese hecho nada con Ginny… e instintivamente se sonrojo antes de bajar la cara apenado.

Ese era el problema, que aunque lo negara, en realidad sí había hecho algo con ella, y aun peor, no sabía que nombre darle a _eso_, pero era obvio que había estado a punto de besarla y que ella había estado a punto de corresponderle.

No, se dijo con rotundidad, aquel momento vivido en el desolado y pequeño pasillo tenía que olvidarlo, Ginny era su amiga, _su mejor amiga… _habían crecido juntos, habían vividos prácticamente toda su vida el uno al lado del otro, lo que había pasado era algo que simplemente había sido imposible de evitar, algo que la atmosfera, la noche, el aire, su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, su timidez… lo habían obligado a actuar así.

Cuando levanto la vista ambos amigos lo observaban divertidos y él se removió incomodo antes de levantarse y acercarse al baúl con su nombre que descansaba a los pies de su cama y comenzar a buscar su bata.

—No fue nada—aclaró sin voltearse, aunque estuvo seguro que sus amigos le oyeron— Ella… nosotros… fue un error. No se volverá a repetir—aclaró, tratando de que sus mismas palabras surtieran efecto en sí mismo.

Y cuando por fin se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, pudo escuchar los susurros de sus amigos.

—¿Quién crees que fue está vez?—oyó decir a Neville y agradeció que Dean y Seamus estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharles.

—¿Alguna Slitheryn?—especuló Ron, Harry apretó los labios en una fina línea, evitando así soltar una carcajada.

—Tal vez—murmuró Neville, antes de soltar una risita—con tal de que no sea Millicent, todo está bien—concluyó antes de soltar una estrepitosa carcajada, seguido después de poco segundos por Ron.

*"**"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"**"

Harry amaba a Hermione, ella era como la hermana que nunca había tenido y se parecía tanto a su madre que algunas veces incluso resultaba escalofriante, y es que la castaña era tan amante de las reglas y el estudio como Harry lo era del Quiddicht y de las chicas.

No era para menos, años de estudio y lectura habían hecho de la castaña verdaderamente suspicaz e incluso, _porque negarlo,_ algo metiche en su camino por saberlo todo. Era verdad, Hermione era una indiscutible amiga y había sabido sacarle de muchos apuros, pero en momentos así era cuando Harry realmente se preguntaba como había terminado por trabar amistad con una chica como ella.

Y es que Hermione llevaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde fastidiándole para que le dijera quien era la chica por la que se había ganado un castigo de Sirius, y tomando en cuenta que ella era la hermana pequeña de uno de sus mejores amigos y no quería que nadie se enterara de la verdadera razón por la que estaban juntos, prefería guardar silencio y aguantar la mirada poco disimulada que la castaña le lanzaba.

— ¿Dejaras de mirarme así?—cuestionó cansado, la aludida parpadeo antes de fruncir el ceño, Neville sentado a su lado le palmeó el hombro.

—Déjalo en paz Hermione—la riñó Ron, zarandeando una trozo de zanahoria frente a ella—No te dirá nada, no nos lo dijo a nosotros que somos hombres, no te lo dirá a ti— Ella bufó.

— ¡No seas machista Ronald!—lo regañó Hermione—no por ser mujer, merezco saber menos que ustedes—el aludido frunció el ceño antes de morder el pedazo de zanahoria y enfocar su vista en Hermione.

—No me refería a eso—aclaró—Yo sé lo capaz que eres Hermione, pero admitámoslo: Harry no te diría algunas cosas, porque esas sólo se pueden compartir con hombres… ¡No espera! No me riñas, o qué, ¿quieres escuchar sobre los grandes senos de sus conquistas o quizás, de su enorme culo?—concluyó, la castaña se ruborizó antes de lanzarle una fea mirada.

—¡Claro que no! eso… eso sería asqueroso—contestó, antes de enfocar su mirada en Harry—No es necesario que me diga ningún detalle morboso… realmente, no lo necesito a diferencia de otros. Pero puede decirme el nombre de la chica por la que su padrino, tan indulgente y favoritista con él, lo castigo—concluyó, Harry se removió incomodo.

—No necesitas hablar de mí como si no estuviera Mione—ella suspiró antes de lanzar una rápida mirada a la mesa de los maestros y observar platicar –o pelear- a Sirius con Snape.

—es sólo que… es realmente raro Harry, Sirius no te castigaría por encontrarte con una chica, al contrario, no dejaría de fastidiarte y felicitarte—Harry hizo una mueca, y casi quiso alejarse de su ingeniosa amiga.

—No creo que su intención haya sido realmente castigarme—dijo, sus tres amigos le observaron—al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Lo que él busca es fastidiarme libremente, burlarse tal vez sin que yo pueda no asistir o irme, porque eso me acarrearía más problemas, puesto que en realidad estoy cumpliendo un castigo—concluyó, Hermione frunció los labios.

—¿Quién es la chica?—cuestionó de nuevo, Harry negó.

—No pienso decirles nada—aclaró, Neville apretó cariñosamente el brazo de Hermione, llamando así su atención.

—déjalo ya Mione, llevas toda la mañana y parte de la tarde cuestionándole lo mismos y él no a dado su brazo a torcer. Admitámoslo, en realidad… a nosotros no nos incumbe—Hermione le lanzó una mirada fría.

—¡es cierto!—grazno Ron, tratando de obtener de nuevo la atención de la castaña—Si Harry no nos quiere decir, creo que lo más correcto es respetar su silencio y no meter nuestras narices en lo que no nos incumbe— Hermione bufó indignada.

—¿acaso me estas llamando chismosa Ronald?—cuestionó, Ron sonrió de repente revitalizado, como si pelear con Hermione después de la comida fuese lo correcto.

Entonces ambos se enfrascaron en una boba discusión y Harry suspiro agradecido de ser ignorado por su amiga, Neville le lanzó una mirada de simpatía pero no dijo nada, e ignorando a Ron y Hermione volvió a su comida.

No había visto a Ginny en todo el día y ahora que se acercaba el castigo de Sirius y por consecuencia, el inminente rencuentro entre ambos después de la penosa escena en el pasillo, comenzaba a sentirse realmente nervioso.

—Harry—escucho que alguien lo llamaba y el azabache levantó la vista de su plato para posarlo en Romilda Vane que le sonreía coqueta—Yo… quería saber si te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por los jardines de Hogwarts— cuestionó sonriente, Harry suspiró antes de observar su reloj de muñeca, eran las cinco de la tarde, aun faltaba una hora para su detención, suficiente para divertirse un rato con la chica.

—me encantaría—dijo, alejando sus pensamientos de Ginny y levantándose de la mesa, Ron y Hermione parecieron no darse cuenta de que se iba pero Neville lo observaba con atención.

—Nos vemos—dijo su amigo, Harry le sonrió antes de hacer un movimiento afirmativo a Romilda y comenzar a caminar junto a ella hacía la salida del gran comedor.

"*"**"*"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"

Cuando Harry tocó la puerta del despacho de Sirius, no pudo suprimir tomar una gran bocanada de aire, había corrido como un desquiciado todo el camino de los jardines hacia allí, realmente había perdido fuerzas, pero cuando Sirius le abrió, Harry se recompuso y su padrino con el ceño fruncido observó su reloj de pulsera.

—Llegas tarde—lo reprendió, acercando su reloj a la cara del azabache, él como respuesta le pego un manotazo.

—Lo sé, lo siento profesor—se obligo a disculparse con una mirada austera y madura, Sirius sonrió socarrón y Harry tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de darse la vuelta y dejarlo plantado con aquella sonrisa de bobo.

—¿Ahora nos vamos a hablar como verdadero alumno y maestro?—cuestionó a su ahijado burlón, este asintió con una mueca, _dos pueden jugar ente juego Sirius_, pensó.

—Entonces será mejor que pase señor Potter, ya vamos realmente atrasados con el castigo—dijo Black, asiéndose a un lado. Harry bufó antes de entrar pisando fuerte al pequeño despacho, al instante perdió el aire y deseo haberse quedado con Sirius discutiendo afuera.

Y es que Ginny se encontraba recargada en una de las esquinas del despacho, con la cabeza agachada y su cabello pelirrojo cayendo por sobre sus hombros como una cascada, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, en la ultima hora se había obligado a no pensar en ella y lo había logrado, Romilda había sabido entretenerlo realmente bien, pero ahora que la tenía frente a él no podía dejar de pensar en como actuar con ella o que decirle después del momento bochornoso que habían pasado.

Pero al final, no tuvo que hacer o decir nada, Ginny había levantado su cabeza y le había regalado una sonrisa que había llegado hasta sus ojos, antes de separarse de la pared y acercársele.

—Hola Potter—lo saludó, no tuvo que hacer nada más, Harry lo había entendido, Ginny quería que ambos olvidaran aquel momento, que actuaran como si nada hubiera estado a punto de suceder.

—Calabaza, no te había visto en todo el día—dijo, Ginny se alzó de hombros.

—tuve mucha tarea Potter, algo que no creo que tú conozcas—él sonrió divertido.

—Nena, algunos nacemos talentosos y no necesitamos hacer de aburridas tareas para sobresalir, otros desgraciadamente tienen que esforzarse para apenas llegar a la mitad de lo que somos nosotros—Ginny soltó una risita antes de pegarle divertida en el hombro.

—al menos yo conozco lo que es la responsabilidad Harry, ¿Por qué has llegado hasta esta hora?—cuestionó interesada, Harry abrió la boca dispuesto a contarle de su conquista pero en seguida la cerró frunciendo el ceño.

Ginny lo observaba sonriente y él no sabía si debía o no decirle sobre Romilda, una sensación rara se había asentado en su estomago, ¿culpa? ¿Miedo? No lo sabía, pero de repente sentía que lo que había estado haciendo con Vane había estado mal, y la vergüenza se apodero de él.

—Aunque parecen realmente interesados en su platica muchachos, ustedes han venido aquí por un castigo y tienen que cumplirlo—dijo Sirius, ambos adolescentes lo observaron, una fastidiada el otro realmente agradecido por la oportuna intervención—así que comiencen con esto—continuó, agitando su varita y haciendo aparecer una caja llena de hojas—todos son ensayos, trabajos, exámenes o tareas que he dejado a mis alumnos en los últimos siete años, están todos revueltos así que su trabajo es separar los trabajos de primer grado, segundo grado, tercer grado… etcétera, etcétera. ¿Han entendido?—cuestionó, ambos asintieron fastidiados, Sirius hizo levitar la caja hasta posarla en el piso. — Pues bien, empiecen—imperó a ambos adolescentes.

*"*"**"*"*"*

-Y dígame-dijo Sirius después de unos minutos en silencio observando a ambos adolescentes separar los trabajos, ninguno levanto la cabeza o hizo alguna señal de haberlo escuchado, a Sirius no le importo—¿desde cuando son novios? Porque han sabido ocultarlo muy bien… y yo que pensé que al final tendría que encerrarlos en algún armario unos cuantos días hasta que se dieran cuenta que eran el uno para el otro, aunque no entiendo porque tanto secreto, digo ¿ninguno de los dos tiene novia o sí? Porque si lo que te preocupa son las admiradoras de Harry, creo que tú puedes con ellas perfectamente, después de todo una pelirroja es de armas tomar y…

— ¡Basta Sirius!—lo interrumpió Harry, incapaz de contenerse más—quiero que te quede claro: ¡Ginny yo no estamos saliendo!—aclaro, pero Sirius sonrió bonachón.

— ¿Entonces llevan una relación libre?—cuestionó—chicos, no es que me queje, todas mis relaciones son así y es fantástico no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, pero tomando en cuenta que ustedes van directo al altar, no creo que sea lo más correcto, además Harry, por sorpréndete que se escuche, a tu padre no le gustara eso…

—Pero si entre Harry y yo no hay nada—ahora fue el turno de Ginny de interrumpir—somos sólo amigos, ¡amigos profesor Black!—Sirius frunció el ceño.

—y yo que pensé que el juego aquel de respetarnos y no tutearnos ya había terminado—murmuró—como sea, no es necesario que escondan nada conmigo chicos, yo ya lo sé, por si no recuerdan fui testigo de su más resiente escapada para una sesión de besuqueos—Harry negó frenéticamente.

—Pues lo confundió todo profesor Black, nosotros no hacíamos nada malo—Sirius se alzó de hombros.

—No hacer nada no es sinónimo de no querer, tal vez tengan razón y no habían hecho nada malo (que no creo) pero eso no significa que no lo estuvieran pensando y queriendo—Harry bajo la vista, incapaz de refutarle aquello, porque tenia razón, tal vez entre Ginny y él no había sucedido nada, pero eso no significaba que de verdad él no lo hubiera querido.

— ¡Es un cabeza dura profesor Black!—vociferó Ginny, Sirius sonrió.

—No sea descarada señorita Weasley, no olvide que yo sigo siendo su maestro—ella bufó antes de bajar la vista y concentrarse en su castigo.

—¿Cómo… cómo es que no he recibido ninguna carta de mi padre? Pensé que le contaría en seguida—cuestionó Harry, curioso de saber el porqué de la nula reacción de su padre por aquella noticia que había esperado por años—Sirius se alzó de hombros.

—Pues no, no le he dicho nada—Harry lo observo sorprendido y no fue para menos, que Sirius se guardara aquella noticia para él mismo era sorprendente—No cantes victoria muchacho, tu padre se enterara pero no será por mí—concluyó levantando ambas cejas sugestivamente, Harry bufó.

—Si crees que yo alimentare esta mentira y le diré a mi padre del supuesto noviazgo que tu inventaste entre Ginny yo, estas muy equivocado—aclaró seguro.

—Oh si que se lo dirán y les daré una semana para ello y si después de esta semana Cornamenta sigue sin enterarse, yo mismo se lo diré y dejare que venga a Hogwarts a felicitarlos—lo amenazó, Ginny dejo a un lado su tarea y enfoco la vista en Sirius.

—¿Nos estas amenazando?—cuestionó, Harry parecía incapaz de decir nada, Sirius sonrió.

—tómenselo como quieran: un consejo, una ayuda… una amenaza—contestó socarrón.

—eso sólo nos haría alimentar una mentira y engañar al señor Potter porque entre Harry y yo no hay absolutamente nada—rebatió Ginny, el aludido se levanto de su silla y camino hacia los adolescentes, después puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y otra en de Ginny.

—entonces tienen una semana para que aquella "mentira" se vuelva una realidad y ustedes se hagan novios—Harry bufó.

—eso es estúpido, Ginny es mi amiga, una semana no me hará enamorarme de ella y menos cuando ninguno de los dos lo quiere, ¿Qué no sabes que ella tiene una cita con Thomas? Y no sólo ella, yo estoy viéndome con Vane—Listo, lo había dicho, Ginny le dirigió una rápida mirada y Sirius pareció contrariado antes de suspirar y volver a sonreír, recuperándose.

—entonces vamos por el camino correcto, ustedes parecen perderse cada vez más del otro. Esto hará que los sentimientos arraigados entre ustedes renazcan—aclaró Sirius. Harry suspiro—así que no hay peros que valgan, Ginny y tú tienen una semana para decirle a Cornamenta o yo mismo lo haré—volvió a decir, separándose de los adolescentes, ambos se observaron.

—No haremos nada ni tampoco le diremos nada a mi padre—dijo Harry, Ginny asintió y Sirius se alzó de hombros.

—Como quieran, ya están advertidos… y ahora, será mejor que continúen con el castigo porque si no terminan nos veremos mañana—Harry y Ginny se observaron y asintiendo comenzaron de nuevo con el castigo olvidado, ambos de acuerdo en evitar lo más posible a Sirius.

"_***"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"  
Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo de está historia? Aclaro que no tendrá muchos capítulos, tal vez unos tres más y listo… **_

_**¿A que Sirius es realmente astuto? Supo envolver a Ginny y a Harry en su juego mental darles solo dos opciones, hacerse novios y decirle a James o dejar que Sirius lo haga para que este pueda ir a felicitarlos. Ambos son malas opciones, hay que admitirlo, pero veremos que se les ocurre a nuestros protagonistas.**_

_**¡No se olviden de comentar! Y recuerden, acepto críticas constructivas… **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: cronológicamente el fic comenzó un lunes en la noche así el ultimátum de Sirius terminara también un lunes. **

**Disfruten la lectura**

"***"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**

—Entonces… ¿estas saliendo con Romilda?—cuestionó Ginny en tono casual, Harry que leía ensimismado su libro de DCAO se tenso.

—Algo así—murmuró, dejando el libro en una mesita, Ginny observó arder la chimenea.

—No me lo dijiste—le reprocho, el azabache se alzó de hombros.

—Nena, hace una semana me dijiste que no querías escuchar más de mis conquistas pasajeras—Ginny lo observó desafiante.

—No era verdad y tú lo sabes—el azabache suspiro antes de observar la casi abandonada sala común. — ¿Harry?—llamó su atención utilizando un tono mucho más bajo—yo… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Sirius?—el aludido se alzó de hombros.

—Nada—aclaro, Ginny abrió los ojos y enojada se cruzo de brazos.

—No me quedare sentada esperando la fatalidad—aclaró. —No te creas que Sirius sólo quiso espantarnos, él cumplirá su promesa. —Harry suspiró antes de acercarse más a ella para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Entonces tú dile a mi padre que estamos saliendo, yo no lo pienso hacerlo— Ginny se apartó bruscamente de él.

— ¿el gran _Harry –yo soy genial-Potter_ decidió rendirse?—le recrimino, Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿y que se supone que debo hacer? No es como si Sirius nos hubiera dado muchas opciones linda—la aludida se cruzo de brazos.

—No me llames linda…—Harry sonrió.

—Pues no eres fea, no puedo llamarte de otra manera.

—Ginny, mi nombre es Ginny, Potter—le aclaró, Harry sonrió socarrón.

—Harry, mi nombre es Harry, Weasley— ella lo observó furiosa.

—Antes no te había molestado que te llamara Potter—.

—Ni a ti que te llamara linda—contrarrestó Harry, Ginny lo observó furiosa hasta que después suspirando suavizó su mirada.

—No ganaremos nada peleando Harry—el exhalo dándole la razón—Y menos si la pelea es por una tontería, necesitamos estar unidos para enfrentar a Sirius—el azabache negó sonriendo.

—Eso sin duda alguna alegrara a Sirius, no estaremos unidos como a él le gustaría, pero nos uniremos—aclaró recuperando un carácter despreocupado, Ginny no pudo evitar reír.

— ¿y entonces? ¿Alguna idea para salir de este embrollo?—cuestionó Ginny, él se alzó de hombros.

—Podríamos mandarlo a Tombuctú o a China—Ginny soltó una carcajada, Harry sonrió— ¡es una buena idea Ginny! Sólo tendríamos que drogarlo y después aplicarle un hechizo que le desoriente y tal vez el _obilviate_—Ginny negó antes de golpearle cariñosamente el hombro.

—Es realmente una buena idea, pero nos podríamos meter en grandes problemas si nos descubren—.

—Bueno, entonces dime ¿tienes una idea mejor?—rebatió Harry—Y no me vayas a salir con una excusa como "Harry sólo me ayudo para que no me callera"—pero en cuanto termino de decir aquello se arrepintió, ya que inevitablemente recordó del porqué de la pobre excusa, pero a Ginny no pareció impórtale ya que soltó una carcajada.

—estaba nerviosa Harry… Black puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se lo propone…—murmuró, y se quedo callada unos segundos, antes de ruborizarse y alzarse del hombros—Tal vez podríamos hablar con tu padre y explicarle toda la situación—aclaró volviendo a sonreír, Harry negó.

—No es tan fácil, mi padre puede ser todo un cabeza dura cuando quiere y si hablamos con él querrá saber que llevo a Sirius a amenazarnos de esa manera y su gran amigo no se morderá la lengua a la hora de contarle de nuestro… encuentro—murmuro a falta de una palabra mejor, Ginny lo observó con atención.

—Encuentro…—susurró, y un silenció incomodo se cernió sobre ellos.

Sí, ambos habían hecho un acuerdo silencioso de no contar nada y hacer como si aquel momento jamás hubiese pasado, pero estaba tan fresco en sus memorias y resultaba aun incomodo y alucinante que hacer como si no hubiese sucedido era simplemente imposible.

— ¡Harry!—Gritó Ron acercándose hacia donde el azabache y la pelirroja se encontraban sentados, detrás de él caminaban Hermione y Neville enfrascados en una discusión, Harry frunció el ceño, aquellos dos nunca peleaban.

Cuando Ron llego a su lado se dejo caer en medio de ambos para después observar a Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—cuestionó en un tono bruco.

—Tú no eres mi padre Ron y ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para andar en donde yo quiera—el aludido la observó enojado, Harry previniendo una nueva discusión entre los hermanos se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Qué les sucede a esos dos?—cuestionó a su amigo, apuntando a la castaña y al sangre pura, que se habían parado frente a ellos y continuaban discutiendo, Ron sonrió.

—No me lo preguntes porque no sé, estaban hablando sobre una de las tareas de herbolaria y al parecer no había analogía entre sus trabajos así que comenzó la pelea—Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Chicos?—trató de llamar su atención pero ninguno le hizo caso— ¡Hermione, Neville!—gritó, ambos pegaron un brinco antes de obsérvale enojados.

—No necesitas gritarnos Harry, estamos parados a un lado tuyo—dijo Hermione, Harry se alzó de hombros.

—Pues no lo parece… ahora, ¿pueden dejar de pelear? El castigo de Sirius fue toda una tortura—Hermione lo observó de repente interesada.

— ¿Qué te dijo Harry?—le preguntó, Neville aun enojado con la castaña se sentó frente a ellos e hizo convocar un libro antes de ponerse a leer, Harry se alzó de hombros.

—Cosas…—murmuró, la castaña frunció el ceño.

—Ya, —murmuró Ron observándole con atención—y por la cara que pones no creo que esas "cosas" hayan sido buenas—Harry suspiró antes de lanzarle una rápida mirada a Ginny, quien se encontraba callada.

—No, en realidad no—murmuró, la castaña frunció el ceño

— ¿Y esas cosas tienen que ver con la Chica misteriosa?—cuestionó.

— ¿Chica misteriosa?—preguntó Ginny realmente interesada, Hermione la observó sorprendida, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que soltando un gritito sonrió emocionada.

— ¡Ginny!—vociferó, ella pego un brinco—Tú debes saberlo… claro ¿Cómo no te pregunte antes?—Ron se cruzó de hombros curioso.

— ¿Qué debe saber mi hermana Hermione?—ella rodó los ojos.

—Estoy segura que tú sabes que Harry hoy tuvo un castigo con su padrino—la pelirroja asintió—y que este se debe a que lo pillo con una chica—Ginny perdió el color, pero asintió—Pues bien, ¿Quién es ella? Harry no nos quiso decir nada y esto ya comienza a desesperarme.

— ¿Qué… que te hace pensar que yo se quién es?—Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres su mejor amiga Ginny, prácticamente te cuenta más cosas que a sus propios amigos y…—ella frunció el ceño.

—Te equivocas, no me dijo que salía con Romida—la interrumpió Ginny.

— ¿estas saliendo con Romilda?—.

— ¿Es ella la chica misteriosa?—dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione observando con atención a Harry.

—No, no salgo con ella, simplemente nos estamos viendo y no es la chica misteriosa tampoco Hermione, porque simplemente no hay ninguna—la castaña lo observó con atención y tal vez observando la verdad en sus ojos, dirigió de nuevo su mirada en Ginny.

—Tú debes saber quien es—Ginny trago en seco. Claro que sabía quien era, porque ella era esa chica, pero no se lo diría a Hermione, no se lo diría a nadie, porque uno: hacer eso significaba tener que contestar preguntas incomodas que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a contestar y dos: sería meterlos también, en aquel embrollo que sólo pertenecía a ella y a Harry.

—Hermione, sí Harry no te dijo nada, yo tampoco lo haré—aclaró con rotundidad, la castaña la observó dolida, antes de dirigir una rápida mirada a Harry.

— ¿Qué acaso nosotros tres no somos de confianza?—cuestionó a Harry, este se removió incomodo sintiendo la culpa acrecentarse en su estomago.

—No es eso—murmuró.

— ¿Entonces?—cuestionó Neville entrando por fin en la platica, él se removió incomodo antes de que Ginny se aclara la garganta.

—Tengo que irme—murmuró levantándose del asiento, Harry la observó desesperado, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ginny…—murmuró el azabache, la aludida se acercó a él y lo abrazo para poder susurrarle al oído.

— Lo siento Harry, pero esto lo tendrás que arreglar tú solo, mañana hablamos en el almuerzo—murmuró alejándose de él, pero Harry la tomo de la mano antes de que eso sucediera.

—Mañana será tu primera lección Gin, a las tres de la tarde en el gran sauce que está cerca del lago del calamar gigante—susurró, soltando su mano, Ginny se alejó lentamente, con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara pálida, antes de asentir imperceptiblemente y alejarse hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?—cuestionó Ron observando curioso a su amigo, pero antes de que este buscara alguna excusa que decirle, Hermione hablo deseosa de volver al tema principal.

— ¿No confías en nosotros Harry?—cuestionó, Harry enfoco la vista en la castaña.

— Ya te dije que no es eso Hermione…—

— ¿Entonces?—cuestionó Neville, el suspiró.

—Es… es complicado lo que… es complicado—aclaró.

— ¿Tú o ella?—cuestionó Hermione, Harry se removió incomodo.

—Ella… yo… ambos, lo que tenemos es complicado—Murmuró contrariado, deseoso de que aquel interrogatorio terminara.

— O Harry…—murmuró Hermione con el rostro suavizado—te has enamorado—aclaró, Harry pegó un brinco.

— ¿Qué? ¡NO! Merlín, no—aclaró antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas. Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo—murmuró Ron, llamando la atención de su amigo—No estas enamorado de ella, pero su relación es complicada—aclaró el pelirrojo y por la mirada de aprobación de Neville y Hermione, sabía que no era el único contrariado, Harry frunció el ceño.

—Nuestra relación no es complicada—aclaró, dejando aun más embrollados a sus amigos—la situación en la que nos encontramos si lo es… Merlín, sólo basto un segundo para que todo se volviera complicado—sus tres amigos le observaban ahora si realmente confundidos—y entonces… y ahora. ¡Sirius! Sirius a complicado todo… si tan sólo no hubiese aparecido, pero entonces yo y ella nos… ¡NO! no paso nada, eso… sí y entre nosotros… ¡nada!—vocifero antes de levantarse de un salto— nosotros no… quiero decir, la estoy ayudan… Voy a dormir—murmuró sin observar a sus amigos y entonces se alejó hacia las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los hombres, Hermione, Ron y Neville lo observaron irse realmente sorprendidos como para detenerlo y hasta que Harry desapareció por el pasillo, los tres amigos se observaron.

— ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?—cuestionó Ron, pero nadie supo contestarle.

— Está trastornado—aclaró Neville, Hermione asintió.

—Sí así es… Me preocupa, ¿Cómo podremos ayudarle? Si entendemos menos qué una oración de toda su historia—.

—Ginny sabe—aclaró Ron—Ponemos volver a pedirle que nos explique—Hermione negó a Ron.

—Ella no nos dirá nada, esos dos se guardan sus secretos en el alma, jamás lograremos sacarle nada—aclaró la castaña, Neville suspiró.

—Entonces lo mejor será dejarlo solo—Ron y Hermione lo observaron enojados, Neville se apresuró a aclarar—No se lo tomen tan literal chicos, pero es obvio que Harry no nos dirá nada ni tampoco Ginny, lo mejor será dejar de acribillarlo y esperar a que él se abra, ya saben como es él, suele guardarse todo y llega el momento en que simplemente explota—concluyó, Hermione suspiro antes de sentarse junto a Ron, en el lugar que antes había sido de su amigo.

—Me parece bien—le dio la razón Ron, la castaña arrugo el ceño.

—Ya, está bien, pero por lo menos deberíamos de tratar de ordenar lo que ya tenemos… haber, ayer Harry se encontró con una chica…

—Y por alguna extraña razón, Sirius los descubrió—la ayudó Neville.

—Y lo castigo aunque no estaban haciendo nada malo según Harry—continuo Ron, la castaña asintió.

—Y hoy en el castigo paso algo, él menciono en su monologo a Sirius echándole la culpa de tod...

— ¡Eso es!—interrumpió Hermione a Neville— Sirius nos dirá todo—murmuró emocionada antes de levantarse, sus dos amigos se observaron recelosos y Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

— ¡Hermione!—gritó Ron levantándose de su lugar, Neville también lo hizo— ¿A dónde vas?—cuestionó cuando la alcanzo, ella rodó los ojos.

—Con Sirius, estoy harta de no saber que le sucede a Harry—aclaró, Neville la tomó por el hombro.

—Ha pasado el toque de queda Mione—dijo con la esperanza de detenerla, pero Hermione no pareció cambiar de opinión.

—Aun así iré—aclaró con rotundidad antes de zafarse del brazo de Neville y correr hacia la salida, Ron y Neville sólo necesitaron observarse sorprendidos antes de correr tras ella.

*"*"**"*"**"*"**"

—¿Qué te sucede Can?—cuestionó Remus, incapaz de ignorar más la aparente felicidad y diversión de su amigo, este lo observó antes de alzarse de hombros, James quien también se había dado cuenta de aquello, dejo a un lado su cerveza y observó a su mago curioso.

—Nada Lunny… nada—aclaró con voz burlona antes de soltar una carcajada y zamparse el tarro de cerveza, James y Remus compartieron una mirada divertida.

Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué hacen Remus y James con Sirius si este trabaja en Hogwarts? Pues bien, como buenos amigos que eran, de vez en cuando se juntaba a contar viejas anécdotas mientras bebían. Esta era una de esas veces, así que sentados en la pequeña salita de Sirius habían pasado unas buenas horas riendo y tomando, la noche prometía ser realmente entretenida.

—Ya… —dijo James— Y yo soy Dumbledore, ¡por favor Sirius! Tú te traes algo entre manos y por la mirada que pones, promete ser divertido, ¿Qué es?—cuestionó emocionado, Sirius se alzó de hombros.

—Sí, la verdad es que lo que me traigo entre manos es realmente una bomba, así que tendrán que esperar a que explote para enterarse—James frunció el ceño.

— ¿Bomba?—.

—Arma muggle… —aclaró Remus, antes de observar interesado a Sirius—No te había visto tan emocionado desde que llevabas a Harry a pasear y lo hacías pasar por tu hijo para conseguir citas—Sirius lanzó un suspiro.

— ¡Aun no te perdono por eso Canuto! Utilizaste a mi hijo para tus propios fines egoístas—le recordó James, Sirius sonrió socarrón antes de alargar su mano y revolverle el cabello a su amigo, este lo alejo con un manotazo juguetón.

— ¡Bah! Mejor no digas nada Cornamenta, que tú ya lo sabias y no te importaba porque como me llevaba a Harry tú tenias tiempo para *divertirte* con tu pelirroja, sólo finges estar enojado porque Lily se entero y como buen marido mandilón, tenías que apoyar a la que manda en la casa Potter—aclaró, James frunció el ceño al escuchar las carcajadas de sus amigos.

— ¡Yo soy el hombre de la casa, yo mando!—vociferó, pero sus amigos rieron aun con más fuerza.

— Para serte sincero Corn, yo siempre he pensado que sus papeles están cambiados, que tu eres la mujer y Lily el hombre—aclaró Remus, Sirius asintió y antes de que James lo negara, Sirius se levanto tambaleando y se aclaró la garganta.

—_Lily cariño, ¿quieres que yo haga de cocinar hoy?_—cuestionó Sirius, tratando de imitar la voz de su amigo y poniendo una mirada de total idiota— _Amor, ya planche la ropa… Cariño ¿me dejas salir hoy con mis amigos? No, no iremos a ningún lugar malo, sólo platicaremos, si mi amor llego aquí temprano, si claro que puedo cuidar de Harry linda, diviértete en la cena_ —concluyó Sirius antes de reír a carcajadas, James se cruzo de brazos.

—¡Nada de eso lo he hecho nunca Sirius!—aclaró tratando de defenderse, pro a ninguno de sus dos amigos parecía importarle que no fuese cierto ya que continuaban riendo a carcajadas. —¡Al menos hay alguien que me espera en la cama todas las noches!—punto bajo, lo sabía, pero ya estaba arto de sus constantes risas, ambos merodeadores dejaron de reírse para observar a James enojado, hasta que Sirius sonrió de nuevo.

—Ya no eres el único—informó—aquí hay otro merodeador enamorado y a punto de caminar hacia el altar—James y Remus se observaron igual de sorprendidos como para decir nada.

—Can, tú… ¿tú estas enamorado?—cuestionó Remus, y ante el silencio de su amigo, James se levanto de su lugar.

—No lo puedo creer…—murmuró observando al Black como si fuese un extraterrestre—¡No lo puedo creer!—gritó.

—¿Quién es?

—¿es muggle?

—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

—¿estas seguro con eso de casarte?

—¡Me debes diez galeones Can!

Las preguntas comenzaron a surgir de James y Remus que no podían mantenerse callados y observaban expectantes a su amigo, pero este después de unos minutos de escuchar preguntas sin ton ni son, levanto la mano acallando el interrogatorio y con un movimiento de varita, hizo que James se sentara, entonces él se levanto.

—Pero si no hablo de mí—aclaró en tono jocoso, Remus y James se observaron confundidos, Sirius saco un sobre de su capa y lo abrió—hablo de otro merodeador aquí presente y ya que no puede ser James…—aclaró lanzándole una mirada y una sonrisa a Lupin, antes de sacar el contenido del sobre unas grandes fotos y esparcirlas por la mesa.

James tuvo que suprimir un grito de sorpresa, Remus bufó compungido y Sirius levanto la primera foto, en donde aparecía su querido Lunático besándose con una pelirrosa bajo un gran manzano.

—¿Cómo… como obtuviste las fotos?—cuestionó Remus con voz ahogada, Sirius se alzó de hombros.

—Oh eso es lo de menos—aclaró, antes de tocar con su dedo índice a la imagen de la pelirrosa— ¿con que Tonks, eh?—aclaró serio.

—Yo… se los iba a decir pronto, de veras per…—.

— ¿Entonces es cierto?—lo interrumpió James y al observar las miradas de sus amigos se sonrojo antes de aclararse la garganta—Bueno, Sirius podría haber truncado las fotos…—.

— ¡Oye!—se defendió el aludido—Esto es totalmente real, Remus tiene una relación secreta con mi prima trece años menor que él—aclaró y ante sus palabras James comenzó a reír a con descaró, Sirius no pudo continuar más con su pose defensiva y también comenzó a reírse, Remus se sonrojó.

— No… no creo que esto sea apropiado—murmuró.

— ¿Apropiado? ¡Merlín Remus!—vociferó James entre risas, Remus se cruzó de hombros.

—No le encuentro gracia la verdad—James y Sirius se observaron antes de asentir y las risas murieron al instante.

—Pero tiene mucha gracia la verdad—rebatió James para después pasar un brazo por los hombros del licántropo—pero me alegro de que sean novios Remus—aclaró James, este sonrió contento.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?—cuestionó Sirius, sentándose frente a sus amigos, el aludido se alzó de hombros.

—Al principio no pensé que fuera a durar tanto o que nuestra relación se hiciera más fuerte así que preferí guardar silencio, pero entonces los días, semanas y meses pasaron e inevitablemente me enamore con locura de ella, después ya no supe como decirles—aclaró con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza, James le pegó un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo.

— Ella es perfecta para ti—aclaró. —Con razón se te veía mucho más alegre estos meses picaron, te hace feliz y eso es lo importante—concluyó, Sirius asintió.

—Y con toda la fatalidad y depresión que te cargas, necesitas a una mujer que sepa sacarte una sonrisa y que sea positiva, esa definitivamente es Tonks—continuo la sangre limpia, Remus sonrió.

—Gracias… pero ya en serio Sirius ¿Cómo conseguiste las fotos?—cuestionó interesado, Sirius tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse antes de contestar.

—hace poco recibí mi equipo de espía muggle así que tenia que probarlo con alguien y ese alguien fuiste tú Lun… no digas nada ¡Lo siento! ¿Sí? Pero también tú tuviese la culpa ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que te perseguía? Es que soy buen espía, tienes razón… en fin, para mi buena suerte tu tenias una cita con Tonks ese día y así me entere y saque fotos—concluyó, Remus parecía realmente sorprendido, James divertido.

—Eres un estúpido Canuto—aclaró, Sirius se hizo aire con la mano en un intento por parecer femenino.

—Gracias Lunny—aclaró en tono meloso, James soltó una carcajada.

Entonces antes de que nadie dijera nada, se escucharon pasos resonando por el pasillo de afuera y los tres merodeadores fruncieron el ceño, pero antes siquiera de que dijeran nada, la puerta se abrió en un gran estrepito y Hermione entro tropezándose con sus propios pies e inevitablemente cayendo al piso, no paso mucho antes de que Neville y Ron entraran tras de ella y sin verla, la gravedad jugara en su contra y terminaran también en el piso.

—¡Hay Ron! Me estas lastimando, ¡quítate!—gritó Hermione tratando de levantarse del piso sin mucho existo.

—¡estoy tratando Hermione! No creas que esto es muy cómodo pero Neville no mueve sus pies—el aludido bufó.

—Sí Hermione moviera los suyos, yo podría mover los míos Ronald ¡auch! Me estas encajando el hombro… ¡No Hermione, no te levantes así!—.

Los tres merodeadores simplemente observaban a los adolescentes, que no parecían a verse dado cuenta de que habían interrumpido una reunión, tan enfrascados como estaban en tratar de levantarse. Pero cuando Remus James, y Sirius se observaron los tres asintieron, y los dos primeros se dirigieron hacia los amigos, para ayudarles a levantarse mientras este ultimo se acercaba a la mesa y comenzaba a desaparecer las fotos que Sirius había esparcido minutos antes.

Cuando Hermione, Ron y Neville lograron por fin levantase y observar a los tres merodeadores, abochornados de haber interrumpido lo que parecía ser una reunión bajaron las cabezas, no antes de que los dos sangres limpia fulminaran a la castaña.

—¿Necesitan algo?—cuestionó Sirius adelantándose a sus amigos para observar curioso a los tres amigos de su ahijado, Neville y Ron en seguida observaron a la castaña que con la vista en el piso suspiro.

—No…vendremos mañana Sirius, no queremos interrumpir—murmuró abatida.

—Hermione, ya interrumpieron—dijo Sirius antes de recibir un coscorrón por parte de Remus.

—¿Harry está bien?—cuestionó James, adelantándose hasta donde estaba Sirius, Hermione por fin se digno a levantar la vista y asintió.

—Él… bueno, físicamente está bien—aclaró, James la observó preocupado.

— ¿A qué te refieres con físicamente, Hermione?—cuestionó el Potter. Hermione se removió incomoda.

—Es que emocionalmente esta mal, incluso creo que trastornado—interrumpió Neville al ver a su amiga tan apenada, James lo observó preocupado.

—Él no me comento nada en su última carta…—murmuró preocupado, Hermione pegó un brinco antes de suspirar y observar profundamente a Sirius.

—Tú sabes que es lo que tiene Sirius—dijo decidida a aclarar aquel asunto, de todos modos, ya habían interrumpido la reunión y James parecía realmente preocupado, el aludido se apuntó absorto.

— ¿Yo?—cuestionó Sirius—pero si…—.

— ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Esto de estar parados no resulta muy cómodo—opinó Remus cortando a su amigo.

Cuando los tres adolescentes y los tres adultos se encontraron sentados en la pequeña salita, Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

—Algo paso hoy en el castigo que Harry tuvo contigo—.

—¡¿castigaste a Harry?—cuestionaron a la vez Remus y James realmente sorprendidos, Sirius asintió con el ceño fruncido, comenzaba a saber hacia donde se dirigía aquella discusión.

—Algo con la Chica misteriosa—continuo Hermione, ignorando la interrupción, a Sirius le brillaron los ojos.

—¿La Chica misteriosa?—cuestionó Remus, James observó a su amigo que parecía divertido por el nombre que él no lograba relacionar con nada.

—Ya estuvo bien, ni Remus ni yo entendemos nada de esto, ¿podría alguien explicarnos que tiene mi hijo con la Chica misteriosa y Sirius?—Hermione lucio exasperada pero asintió.

—Ayer Sirius descubrió a Harry con una chica…—comenzó la castaña.

—pero no nos pregunten quien, no lo sabemos—continuo Ron, ella asintió al observar la sonrisa de Sirius.

— ¿Así que no les dijo quien?—cuestionó, los tres adolescentes asintieron.

—Su relación es complicada—aportó Hermione segura, Sirius soltó una carcajada y al observar la mirada que todos le lanzaron se alzó de hombros e hizo como si se cerrara la boca con un cierre—Eso fue lo que nos dijo, todo se complico con ella en un segundo, pero no son novios, ni ella ni él tienen una relación de ese tipo—concluyó exasperada de tanto misterio.

—Ni tampoco la ama—Agrego Ron convenientemente y al observar la mirada del padre de su amigo se alzó de hombros—la simple idea lo hizo reír como desquiciado así que yo le creo.

—De todos modos—dijo Hermione, deseosa de llegar al grano—Sirius lo castigó después de pillarlo aunque en circunstancias normales hubiese sido indulgente y favoritista con él. Y algo paso en ese castigo porque cuando Harry nos trató de explicar que le pasaba, murmuró tú nombre echando toda la culpa de sus penas a ti Sirius—aclaró frunciendo el ceño a su profesor.

—Y de esta Chica misteriosa, simplemente no sabemos nada—dijo Ron—Ginny lo sabe, claro pero no nos diría nada ni aunque la sobornáramos con todo el oro del mundo, entonces a Hermione se le ocurrió que tú podrías decirnos que diablos está pasando, y salió como desquiciada de la sala común, sin importarle siquiera el toque de queda o que ella es una prefecta—la aludida tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

—Pero tuvimos suerte y nadie nos atrapo así que no me reclamen nada—se defendió Hermione antes de observar expectante a Sirius— Dinos Sirius, dinos ¿Quién es la Chica misteriosa y que le sucede a Harry con ella y condigo?—todos esperaron expectantes a que Sirius hablara, pero este se alzó de hombros.

—Todo lo que tienen que saber es que tengo un trato con él—se aclaró la garganta—con ambos en realidad y cumpliré mi parte del trato así que no diré nada—aclaró, Hermione pareció a punto de tirarse de los cabellos y sus compañeros no se quedaron atrás.

—pero… pero ¡Tienes que decirnos Sirius!—rogó Hermione—este misterio ya me tiene harta—Black se alzó de hombros.

—Sí Harry cree conveniente, él se los dirá pero a mí no me pidan que diga nada—volvió a decir, James lo tomó por la túnica enojado.

—Por lo que me han contado, Harry no está bien Sirius y si tu sabes la razón de su malestar me la dirás y trataremos de solucionarla—el aludido se separo lentamente de su amigo negando preocupado. Y es que James podía ser su mejor amigo y actuar a su lado como si ambos aun fueran adolescentes. Pero en momento así, cuando la seguridad de la familia de James Potter estaba en peligro, adoptaba un papel maduro, un papel de padre y esposo que Sirius no conocía, que no comprendía.

—Él está bien—encaro a su amigo—yo no haría nada para dañarle… Bueno no haría nada para dañarle profunda y a largo plazo, es mi ahijado—aclaró—Yo estoy aquí para protegerle y cuidar de sus intereses y eso justamente estoy haciendo, así que no me pregunten más que no hablare—James lo observó con atención, antes de pararse bruscamente.

—¿Dónde está Harry?—cuestionó a sus amigos que observaban como hipnotizados el enfrentamiento que había tenido con Black. Hermione adquirió el color de un fantasma y en su mente se reprendió por hacer tamaña estupidez.

—Señor Potter, no creo que sea conveniente que busque a Harry, él no le dirá nada—aclaró Neville en un susurro, James frunció el ceño y Sirius se levanto también.

—Cornamenta, amigo te aseguro que no le pasa nada a Harry, estoy seguro que sólo tiene sentimientos encontrados pero se encuentra bien, yo sé lo que hago—murmuró con voz segura, James lo observó y por largo rato sólo se miraron hasta que este ultimo pareció encontrar la verdad en sus ojos y volvió a sentarse ahora con una sonrisa.

—¿Te estas divirtiendo con todo esto, eh?—cuestionó burlón a Sirius, este sonrió antes de sentarse junto a su amigo.

—La bomba—murmuró Remus, ganándose miradas preocupadas, él se aclaró la garganta antes de observar interesado a Sirius—Por eso lucias tan feliz, la noticia que dejaras que explote por su cuenta tiene que ver con todo este embrollo ¿verdad?—cuestionó interesado, Sirius sonrió.

—Sólo esperen, Harry y la Chica misteriosa—y en el ultimo nombre hizo comillas con las manos— les sorprenderán a todos—aclaró dejando más ansioso a sus espectadores.

—sólo dime una cosa Sirius—dijo James— ¿esta Chica misteriosa y mi hijo sólo son amigos?—cuestionó, Sirius se alzó de hombros.

—Eso dicen…—contestó en tono casual antes de brincar preocupado y observar su reloj de pulsera.

—¡Pero miren que tarde es! Gryffindors, no los reportare por su completa falta al reglamento, pero es mejor que se vayan en este momento—aclaró levantándose de su lugar y haciendo ademanes hacia la puerta de salida—James a ti tu esposa te espera y tú Remus, aun no te vayas que tengo que aclarar cabos sueltos referente a las fotos que te enseñe—Remus se sonrojo.

—pero… Sirius—trató de decir Hermione, pero el aludido la había tomado del hombro y junto a Ron y Neville los había acompañado hasta la puerta, cuando los tres estuvieron afuera este sonrió.

—cuídense del celador, no se confíen de su suerte… y mañana nos vamos en clase pupilos—dijo antes de cerrarles la puerta en la cara. Los tres gryffindor aun se quedaron unos momentos observando la puerta.

—Eso a sido raro—murmuró Ron antes de comenzar a caminar junto a Hermione y Neville, estos asintieron.

—Y extraño, todo esto es extraño—aclaró Hermione—y creo que debemos llegar al fondo de esto—aseguró, Neville la observó exasperado.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado en que no nos meteríamos en esto—le reclamó Hermione se alzó de hombros.

—Y así era, pero este misterio es realmente interesante, no quiero dejarlo pasar sin hacer nada—aclaró.

*"**"**"**"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"**"*

_Harry caminaba por un pasillo oscuro, sus pasos resonaban con fuerza pero el silencio era tanto que el azabache comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, ya que caminaba y caminaba y simplemente no llegaba a ningún lado. _

—_¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?—cuestionó y en ese momento, una puerta apareció frente a él, era de roble y tan grande que fácilmente entraría un enorme elefante, el azabache como hipnotizado alargo su mano hacia la perilla y dándole vuela la puerta comenzó a abrirse en un suave rechinido. Luz que parecía venir del mismo sol le recibió cuando entro en la habitación dejándolo encandilado por unos segundos. _

— _¿Harry?—cuestionó una voz, y el azabache pegó un brinco sorprendido antes de restregarse los ojos con las manos y observar por fin la figura de una mujer… Ginny, pensó al instante. Pero cuando por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y tuvo una visión completa de su amiga, se atraganto con su propia saliva de la sorpresa._

_¿Y cómo no? sí Ginny lucia una pequeña bata negra que apenas y lograba cubrir sus partes nobles pero que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas de gacela y el nacimiento de sus bonitos senos, sus cabellos pelirrojos caían por sobre sus hombros en perfectos tirabuzones y su sonrisa contrastaba con el brillo de sus ojos. __«Diosa» Fue lo único que pudo procesar Harry, Ginny parecía una diosa._

—_pensé que nunca llegarías amor—dijo Ginny, acercándosele decidida, Harry se aclaró la garganta ¿amor? Le había dicho ¿amor? Y aunque no lo previno inevitablemente terminó sonriendo cuando Ginny se paro frente a él y pasó sus brazos por el cuello masculino, el azabache olio como hipnotizado el aroma floral que despedía Ginny. —Te extrañe tanto—murmuró en un susurro cargado de lujuria y Harry no lo pudo evitar, sus manos se posaron en la cintura de avispa de la chica, aunque no entendía nada, aunque no sabía que le sucedía a ella, pero se sentía hipnotizado por ella, por su sonrisa, por su cuerpo, por su voz. _

—_Ginny—murmuró, acercando su nariz al fino cuello femenino para poder oler mejor de su perfume floral, ella soltó una risita, antes de comenzar a jugar con los cabellos de chico._

—_Levanta la cabeza amor, necesito verte a los ojos—rogó la pelirroja, Harry no lo pensó dos veces y levanto la cabeza con brusquedad como si él deseara también aquel contacto. Entonces verde y castaño se encontraron. _

—_Harry yo te…—pero lo que fuera que Ginny quisiera decirle, nunca lo supo porque la pelirroja había acercado sus labios a los de él, y Harry había terminado soltando un suspiro de menester cuando ambos labios se tocaron…_

Harry Potter abrió los ojos respirando irregularmente y desorientado observó las sabanas rojas, las cortinas de su cama, no lo pudo evitar, busco desesperado a Ginny hasta que poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse, a orientarse y descubrir que aquello que sólo había sido un sueño, que la Ginny diosa que le había dicho amor y había jugado con sus cabellos sólo había existido en su cabeza.

—¡Maldición!—gritó, al darse cuenta que había tenido un sueño cargado de erotismo con Ginny, con su mejor amiga y enojado consigo mismo se levanto de la cama y recorrió con brusquedad las cortinas, Neville y Ron le observaban sorprendidos, incluso Seamus aun recostado en su cama le observaba extrañado.

—¿Harry?—cuestionó Ron, el azabache sólo le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de golpear con fuerza su almohada.

—¡Maldición!—volvió a injuriar, antes de levantarse con enojo de su cama. — ¡Mierda! ¡Sólo me faltaba esto, sólo me faltaba esto para que todo termine yéndose a la mierda todo! ¡Merlín!..—vociferó antes caminar enojado hacía el baño y azotar la puerta con enojo.

—¿Creen que debemos llamas al profesor Black?—cuestionó Dean, que se había despertado con los gritos de su compañero, Ron y Neville se observaron antes de negar.

—No, yo… él está bien—murmuró Ron antes de levantarse también de su cama para comenzar a buscar su uniforme.

—¿Bien?—cuestionó incrédulo Dean.

—A estado estresado últimamente…—murmuró el pelirrojo antes de acordarse de que no hablaba con Dean desde que le había propuesto salir a su hermana — de todos modos ¿a ti que te importa?—cuestiono con brusquedad, Dean frunció el ceño y Neville dándose cuenta que se avecinaba otra pelea entre sus compañeros, se acercó a Ron y le palmeo el hombre.

—bajemos y busquemos a Hermione—le ordeno.

…

—¿simplemente así? —cuestionó la castaña a sus amigos, estos dos asintieron, ella negó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, se levanto de la cama injuriando como loco antes de encerrarse en el baño con un portazo—.

—Esto cada vez se vuelve más extraño… Harry no es una persona que normalmente deje entrever sus sentimientos—murmuró Hermione quien se encontraba parada cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos de los chicos junto a sus dos amigos en espera de que su azabache amigo bajara.

En ese momento bajo Harry, no traía puesta ninguna túnica y pequeñas gotas de agua caían de sus cabello, mientras su mano derecho apretaba fuertemente su Saeta de Fuego, cuando vio a sus amigos se acercó a ellos bufando..

—Iré al campo de quiddcht, nos vemos más al rato—aclaró y antes de que se diera la vuela Hermione lo tomó por el hombro.

—¿No piensas almorzar?—aclaró en tono preocupado, el aludido se alzó de hombros antes de soltarse del agarre de la castaña.

—No tengo hambre—Hermione inevitablemente se acercó a él.

—Harry…—murmuró— ¿Qué tienes?—el aludido bufó.

—Nada, no tengo nada—aclaró sintiéndose acalorado, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— Estas extraño, eso no es nada, ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con el trato que hiciste con Sirius?—Harry perdió el color y blanco como una cera observó por fin a la castaña.

—¿Lo sabes?—ella considero engañarlo, hacerle creer que sabía para sacarle la verdad, pero intuía que aquello a Harry lo iba a hacer por terminar volverse loco, así que suspirando negó.

—No, Sirius no nos dijo más que tú—el azabache se relajo ipso facto—pero aun así, me gustaría saber, me gustaría ayudarte…—murmuró y por un instante Harry considero decirle todo, pero en seguida la idea fue desechada, porque incluso para él mismo, todo era sólo confusión.

—Yo… lo siento Hermione, pero no puedo, yo… gracias de todos modos—murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y caminar casi corriendo hacia la salida de la sala común, Hermione se quedo allí parada, sin atreverse a mover.

—Hermione…—murmuró Ron, ella levanto la mano obligándole a callar.

—No digas nada—dijo, antes de suspirar y obligarse a asentir. —Aunque muera en el intento, llegare al fondo de esto y entonces yo…—pero su vista enfoco a Ginny que caminando con una de sus amigas se dirigía a la salida.

—¡Ginny!—gritó, tratando de llamar su atención, la pelirroja volteo y al ver a Hermione con Ron y Neville y le susurro algo a la chica quien asintió y se alejó, Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia los Gryffindor.

—Hola—saludó en su tono alegre, antes de fruncir el ceño. —¿Y Potter?—cuestionó, Neville negó.

— Salió a volar…—eso fue todo lo que tuvo que decir el sangre limpia para que Ginny frunciera el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene?—cuestionó preocupada, y es que si algo conocía Ginny de Harry, era su extraña forma de evadir los problemas, _volar. _

—yo… no sé que tiene Ginny, pero despertó como desquiciado—aportó Ron, la pelirroja frunció aun más el ceño.

— ¿A que te refieres con desquiciado?—su tono preocupado se notó a leguas, Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

—A que despertó no siendo Harry, y creo que todo se debe al trato que hizo con Sirius…—Ginny palideceos al instante.

—¿Lo saben?—cuestionó, Hermione rodeó los ojos.

—No, pero estoy empezando a pensar que es más malo de lo que creí al principio, sus reacciones no han sido nada buenas Ginny—la pelirroja se removió incomoda.

—No es bueno, tienen razón y parece no haber salida a este embrollo pero…—entonces se calló dándose cuenta que comenzaba a hablar de más, suspiró.

—Ya hablare yo con Harry, arreglaremos esto, no te preocupes es sólo que ahora yo… dejare que se desahogue un rato, de todos modos íbamos a vernos a las tres…—entonces de nuevo se calló dándose cuenta que había hablado de más, Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No nos dijeron nada—le reprocho, claro ¿Cómo no? a veces sentía que Harry y Ginny no necesitaban a nadie más que al otro y no podía evitar envidiarles

—Yo… Hermione, me dijo que necesitaba hablar sobre, bueno sobre lo de Sirius y…—pero no termino de decir aquella frase, ya que negando suspiro. —Tratare de hacerlo entrar en razón—les aseguro.

"*"**"*"**"**"*"*

Harry se dejo caer sobre el gran manzano en un suspiro aventando su escoba hacia un lado. Había pasado toda la mañana volando, sin preocuparse de nadie y tratando de no pensar pero fracasando estrepitosamente y es que cada vez parpadeaba llegaba a su cabeza la Ginny diosa de sus sueños y entonces se odiaba y a la vez se confundía, Ginny era su amiga y jamás la había visto de otra manera, prácticamente conocía todos sus defectos, todas sus virtudes y la había visto crecer a su lado, eso era todo, la pelirroja había sido la única niña que no pensaba que era tonta porque no le importaba ensuciarse, ni tampoco lloraba por nimiedades, ni siquiera la vez que cayo de su escoba había llorado y esa vez se había fracturado el brazo. Era fuerte, era el tipo de chica de las que uno debía tener cuidado porque era de armas tomar, ¿Cómo era posible que de repente soñara algo así con ella?

Y se maldijo, con odio, con rencor… y quiso creer que todo era producto del estrés en el que se encontraba por culpa de Sirius, pero muy dentro de él sabía que nada de aquello era culpa de su padrino, muchas veces ya había sido chantajeado por él y nunca le había causado tantos problemas, y entonces se daba cuenta que tal vez todo se debía a aquel momento en el pasillo que había vivido con Ginny y se había prometido olvidar aunque le estaba resultando toda una odisea hacerlo.

Y la única solución que encontraba era olvidar y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, ni el encuentro ni el sueño debía mencionarse ya nunca, Ginny era sólo su amiga y así seguiría siendo.

—¡Hay Harry!—gritó una voz a sus espaldas y el aludido se tenso al instante reconociendo a la dueña de la voz y le dio miedo voltear y encararla y evidenciarse o evidenciar su asquerosa mente, pero Ginny que no se daba cuenta de nada, se había acercado lo suficiente como para plantársele en frente con los brazos cruzados y la mirada feroz.

Harry trató, de verdad que trató de no verla pero le fue imposible… su rostro fruncido, su cabello pelirrojo cayendo en cascada, sus ojos avellana brillando con un brillo casi suicida, su zapato que tamborileaba el suelo y que con cada tamborileo ondulaba la capa haciéndole ver un pedazo de su pierna, sus brazos sonrojados por el esfuerzo y cruzados uno con otro… la vio como jamás la había visto y como un idiota que acaba de despertar de un gran letargo descubrió que de la pequeña niña a quien le jalaba las trenzas ya no quedaba nada y que en su lugar había una mujer resuelta, fuerte… bonita.

Ahora podía entender las miradas de estúpidos que ponían sus compañeros al verla pasar y eso lo confundía, lo perdía.

— ¡Potter!—vociferó Ginny al ver a su amigo tan perdido, este pego un brinco y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa— ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Por qué diablos faltaste a todas tus clases?—cuestionó, el azabache se removió incomodo.

—Yo… estaba volando, supongo que perdí el sentido del tiempo—murmuro sin querer decirle que en realidad todo se debía a ella. Ginny suspiro antes de sentarse a su lado y acariciarle el hombro, gesto que Harry no agradeció porque su toque le había quemado y hecho recordar de nuevo el sueño, entonces se parto de ella con lentitud.

—Hermione me dijo lo que paso hoy en la mañana—murmuró la pelirroja, el aludido suspiro— ¿lo que te tiene así es lo de Sirius Harry?.

—yo… sí, no sé como vamos a salir de este embrollo Ginny—contestó mintiendo a medias porque lo de Sirius era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, la pelirroja sonrió.

—algo se nos ocurrirá Harry, no debes de tomártelo tan a pecho, ayer no parecías preocupado, ¿Qué te hizo ponerte así?

—No lo sé, supongo que no había reflexionado las implicaciones del ultimátum de Sirius-.

—Tal vez tú idea no sea tan mala Harry—murmuró después de unos minutos en silencio, Harry la observó sin saber a que se refería, ella se alzó de hombros. — Tú idea Harry, tú idea no parece tan mala, sólo tendríamos que preparar una fuerte droga que después vaciaríamos en su wiski de fuego, entonces cuando ya este dormido lo empacamos vía lechuza hasta Tombuctú—Harry soltó una carcajada y estirando su mano, enruedo su dedo en los cabellos de Ginny que jamás se le habían antojado tan suaves y bonitos al tacto.

—En realidad yo estuve pensado bastante en eso linda, y me preguntaba… ¿qué te parece hacerle la vida imposible a Sirius?—ella se dio la vuelta para encararlo y una sonrisa psicópata se formo en su rostro, Harry reprimió un escalofrió.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?—él sonrió.

—por ahora pegarle donde más le duele, en su ego, hay varios productos que pueden cambiar el color de cabello, la piel, el cuerpo… lo destruiremos

—¡Potter! En momentos así de verdad agradezco ser tu amiga, pero no te emociones que no sucede mucho—Harry soltó una carcajada.

—No fue realmente difícil la verdad, solo pensé que si Sirius nos había metido en tamaño embrollo, se merecía también sufrir, una semana para hacerle la vida imposible no suena tan mala—ella sonrió.

—Podríamos empezar hoy mismo—murmuró saltando en su asiento —Solo tengo que mandar una lechuza a Fred y George ello se encargaran de mandarnos un cargamento de productos anti-estéticos—él sonrió.

—Pero hazlos prometer que no dirán nada, Sirius no debe sospechar lo que tratamos de hacerles y diles a tus hermanos que apunten los productos a la cuenta de la familia—Ginny aplaudió emocionada.

—¡Bendito James Potter y su amor por las bromas! Ni siquiera tendremos que pagarles gracias a la cuenta personal que tu padre tiene con mis hermanos—Harry soltó una carcajada. Y un silencio cómodo se instalo entre ambos hasta que Harry, dando un respingo soltó el mechón de cabello que aun sostenía de Ginny y alargo su mano hasta abrazarla por los hombros, ignorando olímpicamente las sensaciones que se alojaban en su estomago con el simple tacto y que resultaban tan confusas.

—Nadie te enseñara a besar Ginny, eso no se aprende—murmuró y ella volvió a sonrojarse pero enojada hizo un puchero.

— ¿Por qué no? Creí que tú habías dicho que me ibas a ayudar.

—Y lo hare, pero solo te dejo claro que solo te preparare el terreno, cuando se llegue el momento tendrás que hacerlo sin ayuda—ella asintió.

— ¿Entonces?—cuestionó emocionada, Harry reprimió una risita burlona.

—Ya voy, ya voy… ahora Ginny, lo que te voy a preguntar es algo muy personal pero necesito que me contestes con sinceridad, ¿has practicado con una almohada o algún peluche?—cuestionó sin poder reprimimos el tono burlo, Ginny se separo de él antes de golpearle juguetonamente el hombro.

— ¡Merlín Harry!—vociferó colorada—Sí… digo no. ¡No! No tengo porque contestarte eso Potter—aclaró, Harry soltó una carcajada.

—sólo era una pregunta linda, ya no diré nada de ese tema si no quieres, muy bien, te daré consejos para tu primer beso ¿te parece?—ella asintió—primer paso, no debes estar nerviosa, relájate, eso hará que él se sienta seguro…

— ¡Pero Harry!—vociferó—¿Cómo hare para no ponerme nerviosa? Yo nunca lo he intentado y…—Harry la tomó por los hombros.

—Tranquilízate Calabaza, y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir porque no pienso repetirlo, el primer beso es muy importante y si tú lo tienes con alguien que te gusta y con quien de verdad lo deseas, las palabras sobraran y no estarás nerviosa—ella suspiró.

—Debí besar a Neville aquella vez cuando tenía ocho años, eso hubiese hecho que estuviera menos nerviosa…—murmuró refunfuñada, Harry soltó una carcajada y ella lo fulmino con la mirada —¡No te rías! Tu tuviste la culpa de todo aquella vez—el rió aun más divertido.

— ¡A no! No me eches la culpa a mí, toda fue culpa de Sirius, ya sabes como es… creo que ver a niños inocentes es como su perdición, solo necesito de una botella vacía y unos cuantos dulces para engañarnos y hacernos creer que jugar a la botella seria divertido. Aunque no puedes negar que fue realmente divertido—ella bufó.

—Eso dices tú porque sí te besaste con Parvati o Padma, ya ni sé cual de las dos fue—.

—Fue Padma, creo. Pero tampoco fue ningún gran beso Ginny, solo tenia nueve años y aun creía que las niñas eran muy fastidiosas, lo único que hicimos fue darnos un pico y separarnos como si nos repeliéramos—ella sonrió.

—sí ya lo sé, Sirius guarda aquella foto en su cartera.

—Sirius, creo que todos mis grandes males son culpa suya, pero de todos modos ¿Por qué no quisiste besar a Neville?—cuestionó curioso, — hasta Ron dejo que Susan Bones le besara el cachete—la pelirroja se alzó de hombros.

—Porque ninguno de los dos quería, él parecía realmente arrepentido y retraído y ya sabes como era de tímido en ese momento, así que decidí salvarlo a él y fingir que no me sentía bien. De todos modos Harry, no me cambies de tema ¿algún otro consejo?—el asintió.

—hazlo lento, no apresures el momento ni tampoco busques ningún beso de telenovela…

—¿teleno…. qué?—lo interrumpió ella, Harry sonrió.

— Me refiero a que no debes de buscar ningún gran beso y lo más importante, no te decepciones si no es como lo has leído en corazón de bruja, ni tú ni él se conocen, la práctica aquí es lo mejor, todo lo arregla.

—Mmm, muy bien Harry, ¿algo más?—el asintió.

—Asegúrate de tener buen aliento—ella soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Lo dirás por experiencia?—le preguntó traviesa, el hizo una mueca

—En realidad sí, no es muy agradable besar a alguien que ha comido pescado antes ¿sabes? Casi me dieron ganas de vomitarle en…—Ahora fue el turno de Ginny de hacer una mueca.

—Detente Harry, demasiada información—él suspiró y ella. tomando la muñeca de Harry checo la hora.

—creo que hoy dejaremos todo hasta aquí Harry, mañana puedes seguir ayudándome ¿Quién diría que tus consejos serian tan buenos? Ahora lo mejor será que vayamos a escribir esa carta a mis hermanos para que las cosas nos puedan llegar hoy—el asintió levantándose y dándole la mano a Ginny la ayudo a levantarse.

—Es lo mejor, de todos modos, planeaba escribirle una carta a Remus—dijo cuando ya caminaban hacia el castillo, ella lo observó curiosa pero no pregunto nada y él se lo agradeció. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era buscar alguna excusa en donde no la había y es que Harry había decidido después de mucho meditar que necesitaba el consejo de alguien ajeno a todo este embrollo que pudiera ayudarle a aclarar que era lo que le pasaba con… bueno, con Ginny y la respuesta no había sido tan difícil: Sirius definitivamente estaba descartado, a él no tenía siquiera ganas de pedirle la hora, su papá tampoco porque terminaría haciéndole preguntas incomodas y exigiendo respuestas sinceras y su mamá, ella tampoco, solo porque era su madre y era mucho más vergonzoso contarle ciertas cosas, su única salida había sido Remus quien siempre estaba dispuesto a aconsejarlo sin pedir más información de la necesaria y que a decir verdad, dabas muy buenos consejos.—apropósito Ginny, lo mejor es que sigas practicando con un peluche o tu almohada, eso ejercitara tus labios—aclaró antes de soltar una gran carcajada.

*"*"*"**"**"*"**"**"

Cuando Ron, Neville y Hermione entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor no tardaron en encontrar a Harry y Ginny sentados cerca del fuego riéndose divertidos, los tres amigos se acercaron.

—¡Harry!—vocifero Hermione plantándosele en frente— No puedo creer que hayas faltado a todas las clases, en este año tenemos los TIMOS por Merlín, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente?—lo regaño la castaña, el azabache negó divertido.

—Perdón—y Hermione lo observó sorprendida—Tienes razón, soy un inconsciente, pero solo ha sido un día, te prometo que copiare todos los apuntes de hoy—Hermione abrió la boca pero al no saber que decir, se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, Ron y Neville ocuparon uno de los sillones de frente.

—¿Y ustedes por qué se reían?—cuestionó Neville curioso, los aludidos se observaron antes de soltar divertido unas cuantas carcajadas.

—Mañana lo verán—aclaró Ginny,—en el almuerzo— entonces observó curiosa a Harry.

—¿Tú crees que se presente?—el asintió.

—No tengo la menor duda, estará tan desquiciado que lo primero que hará será ir a buscar culpables ¿y quien crees que se le pasara primero por la cabeza?

—¡Snape!—vociferó Ginny antes de soltar una tremen carcajada, los tres amigos observaban medio divertidos, medio confundidos a Ginny y a Harry.

—¡Merlín, esto será monumental!—él asintió pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

*"*"**"*"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*

_**Querido tío Remus. **_

_¿Cómo has estado? La luna llena es dentro de dos semanas, sí, yo sé que aun falta mucho, pero conociéndote ya estarás preparando todo, siempre lo haces, aunque no sé de que te preocupas, al final papá siempre te convence y terminas pasando los días de tu recuperación en casa –¡lo que es fantástico!- recuerdo que cuando era más pequeño siempre esperaba esos días porque te ponías a leerme cuentos y compartías tu chocolate conmigo… _

_ALERTA: sí estas en mi casa y mis padres están ahí, no les enseñes la carta ni leas nada de lo que te pondré a continuación, por favor. _

_Yo… iré al grano Remus, no sé que diablos me sucede, estoy tan confundido, tan enfadado, tan enojado con Sirius y conmigo… Supongo que él te dijo sobre el trato que tenemos ¿No? No creo que se haya guardado nada así para él solo, pero si no lo hizo, sólo te diré que Sirius me descubrió hace poco en un pasillo con… bueno con una chica -¡No hacíamos nada malo, de verdad!- y entonces me castigo y en el castigo me dijo algo… me propuso este trato donde pierdo de todas las maneras posibles y donde se incluye a la chica con la que me encontró y que solo es mi amiga. _

_En fin, yo… no sé lo que me sucede pero comienzo a verla diferente, ayer soñé que… bueno tuve un sueño con ella donde terminamos besándonos, pero ¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que solo la veo como una amiga, como nada más, y entonces ahora cada vez que estoy a su lado no puedo dejar de pensar en el sueño y siento que algo a cambiado pero no sé que, siento como si hubiese despertado de un sueño y no como tomar esto. Yo quiero –necesito- dejar de sentir lo que siento porque ella es mi amiga, funcionamos bien así, nos entendemos, compartimos momentos, vivimos bromas y juegos juntos, necesito volver a la calma, necesito volver a verla con los mismos ojos. ¿Qué es lo que me esta sucediendo Lunático?_

_Espero tu opinión._

_Con cariño, Harry._

_PD. Tal vez pronto recibas una gran sorpresa, Sirius sufrirá, estate al tanto, será divertido pero no digas nada._

_*****Queridos Ginny y compañía de nombre Harry:*** **_

_¡Niños, estamos tan orgullosos de ustedes! Nosotros sabíamos que esa vena merodeadora que tantos reniegas Harry, pronto explotaría y te convertirías en todo un bromista con todas las letras, y tú hermanita, no sabes lo felices que somos al saber que seguirás nuestros pasos. _

_La canasta que les adjuntamos tiene todo tipo de bromas anti estética y belleza, en ella se incluye un perfume que a pesar de oler a jazmines, después de cinco minutos de uso comienza a oler a troll, también les hemos mandado una poción completa de un jabón que hace que la piel se vuelva reseca y verde, incluimos también un producto para el pelo que hace que este se vuela grasoso, como el de nuestro querido Snape, de hecho, nos inspiramos en su cabello. _

_También les pusimos algunos productos que aun no salen al mercado así que tengan cuidado con quien los usan (¡Es broma!). En ellos se incluye la poción que desfigura el cuerpo de una persona totalmente, es personalmente peligrosa en manos equivocadas ya que puede convertir un cuerpo musculoso y cuidado en un cuerpo descuidado, gordo y viejo… ¡Diviértanse!_

_Y no se preocupen, esto se mantendrá en estricta confidencialidad, de nosotros no saldrá ni una palabra, pero mandadnos en cambio, algunas fotos del pobre objetivo de sus fechorías y bromas, incluso les haremos una generosa rebaja, también nosotros necesitamos reírnos. _

_De nuevo niños… ¡diviértanse! Cualquier cosa que necesiten, háganoslo saber. _

_Con cariño, Fred y George o Gred y Feorge. _

*"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*

**¡Hola! Bueno como leen, Ginny y Harry harán sufrir a Sirius y de la peor manera, atentando contra su ego… y eso no es todo, parece que Harry ya comienza a notar a Ginny de otra forma a la amistad…**

**En fin, ¿Cómo creen que se tomara la broma Sirius? **

**¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron! No saben cuanto me alegraron sus opiniones y para no hacerla más de emoción, contesto sus reviews:**

**BLACK: **Gracias! Me alegra saber que el inicio te gusto, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y como ves solté pequeñas pistas sobre la infancia de Harry y Ginny, aunque no desesperes, te prometo que sabrás más sobre este mundo alterno. Cuídate y gracias a ti por leerme.

**charmshield7****: **Gracias por tu opinión! Que bueno que el inicio se te haya hecho original, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. ¿Ya ves que no actualice tan tarde? Cuídate.

**GinevraPotterWeasley****: **Jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, aunque no creo que por ahora busquen alguna salida para con el problema Sirius, Harry parece estar realmente confundido con Ginny y ella por otro lado, solo piensa en vengarse y es próxima cita con Dean. ¡Gracias por tu voto de confianza! Tratare de no decepcionarte. ¡Saludos a ti también!

**Annabella Prinx****:**hay! Yo también adoro a Sirius y su forma de embaucar a los pobres Harry y Ginny, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, que James vaya a felicitarlos personalmente seria horrible… Gracias! Espero que el capítulo no te haya decepcionado.

**Ed-wiz****:**¡Gracias! Concuerdo contigo, el tema de los amigos enamorados tiene tatuado Cliché en todos lados, creo que lo más importante es saber como ponerle nuestro propio toque y creo que lo estoy logrando… de nuevo ¡Gracias por el voto de confianza en la historia! ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? PD. Adoro tus dos historias: Phoenix y Ámame, son geniales!

**man xitlahcuilocan****:**Que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capítulo! Aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué crees que Ginny no es tan Ginny? Y sí! Tienes razón, la idea de Sirius como profesor es verdaderamente alucinante, no sé en que estaba pensando o si estaba pensando cuando lo escogí… jeje, cuídate.

**Franlo: **Gracias por comentar! No sabes el gusto que me da saber que el fic tuvo buena aceptación. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Jaja, como vez, no dure mucho en actualizar. Un saludo para ti también!

**Dinastia: **Yo también maldigo mi suerte por no ser pelirroja! Jaja, te comprendo chica, pero bueno… ¡Gracias por darme tu opinión! Ayer no me conecte, lo siento pro hoy sí lo hare–creo- ya extraño nuestras platicas nocturnas Nat! Jeje, ¿Qué me dices de este capítulo? ¿Te gusto?


	3. Chapter 3

**13 comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Wau, aun no lo puedo creer… gracias por el buen recibimiento! Capítulo dedicado a esas trece personas. **

**Disfruten la lectura. **

"***"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"**

Sirius Black despertó con un sonoro bostezo y con pereza se estiro en su cama antes de levantarse y con lentitud caminar hacia su baño, la bata se sentía más apretada, y por alguna extraña razón se sentía más pesado.

Entonces cuando llego a su baño tomó su cuchilla de afeitar y se acercó al espejo, su reflejo le observó sonriendo y adormilado, no lo pudo evitar un grito chillón salió de sus labios, sus dedos viajaron hacía su cara que no era suya y su cabello que parecía una peluca de Snape… _¿Qué mierda?..._ Y volvió a gritar cuando el reflejo hizo los mismos movimientos que él hacia. Entonces preso del pánico comenzó a tocarse cada parte de su cuerpo y bajo la vista desesperado pero una prominente panza le impidió ver sus pies.

Otro chillido histérico y agudo… era imposible, ¿Qué mierda le había pasado? ¿En que mierda de Troll se había convertido? Y entonces comenzó a jalarse el cabello desesperado, su belleza se había ido y ni siquiera había podido hacer nada…

Tenía que ser un sueño, eso, _"una pesadilla de esas horripilantes en las que se despertaba gritando de miedo"_, pensó pellizcándose el brazo como un poseso… una pesadilla muy real o… y la idea le llego como un rayo. Una broma, había sido victima de una horrible broma… pero ¿Quién le haría algo así a su apariencia? Tenía que ser alguien horrible, asqueroso, feísimo que le envidaría su cuerpo de macho, tenía que ser…

—¡Quejicus!—gritó enojado.

**HORAS ATRÁS:**

Harry y Ginny entraron al despacho de su profesor sin tocar la puerta lo más silenciosos que pudieron, pero nadie se encontraba dentro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?—cuestionó Ginny nerviosa.

—unas dos horas, a lo mucho tres horas. Sus citas entre semanas no suelen durar mucho—Ginny asintió y comenzó a caminar hacía el cuarto de su profesor seguida de cerca por Harry.

—Este lugar es un asco—murmuró Ginny que con una clara mueca de reproche barrio el enorme cuarto.

—¡Concéntrate Calabaza!—vociferó Harry que sin cuidado camino hacia la distendida cama, entonces sacó de la bolsa de su túnica una bolsa que hizo agrandar, Ginny la tomo entre sus manos y abriéndola comenzó a sacar de su contenido.

—Esto le cambiara el color del cabello Harry—murmuró sosteniendo una poción, el azabache negó.

—No, después de esto él será más cuidadoso con lo que se pone y come, tenemos que atacarlo con el armamento más fuerte—Ginny frunció el ceño pero asintió.

—cabello graso y vampírico, convierte la melena más saludable y bonita en la melena más detestable y grasosa del mundo—leyó Ginny—los gemelos adjuntaron la nota, esta cosa esta inspirada en el cabello de Snape—a Harry le brillaron los ojos.

—Perfecto—murmuró y tomándola de las manos de Ginny se encamino hacía la puerta del baño. —¿Qué más hay?—.

—Convierte una figura de 10 en una sin el uno, O—murmuró— esto será divertido, solo tendremos que ponerlo en alguna botella de vino o en la propia agua, es realmente incoloro—dijo divertida, Harry ya había salido del baño y le sonreía cuando se acercó a ella y a la mochila.

—Esto hará que le salgan enormes verrugas aunque su efecto es retardado, supongo que podremos utilizarlo—murmuró, ella asintió.

—Esta poción cambiara su voz a una más aguda, aunque su efecto también dura en aparecer…—él asintió.

—Lo utilizaremos—dijo con una sonrisa maniática.

*"*"*"*"**"**"*"**"*"*

Neville observó curioso a sus amigos, más específicamente a Ginny y a Harry que desde hacía horas estaban esperando en el gran comedor a lo que ellos llamaban: La gran venganza. Sí, lo admitía, le aterraba un poco el significado subliminal de esa venganza y es que, ambos parecían realmente extasiados, secreteándose y riéndose maliciosamente, Ginny escondía entre su capa una cámara y sonreía como psicópata cada tanto, mientras que Harry por otro lado parecía realmente feliz y cada tanto soltaba risitas nerviosas.

—me da lastima el objetivo de su Gran venganza—murmuró Ron, medio divertido, medio preocupado por lo que se traía su mejor su mejor amigo con su hermana, Neville asintió, en cambio Hermione bufó enojada.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea yo solo espero que nadie los atrape—.

—¡Por favor Hermione!—vocifero Ron—a veces es bueno relajarse ¿sabes?—la castaña frunció el ceño.

—¡No! No lo sé ni tampoco lo creo, porque si ser flojo como tú es relajarse… prefiero seguir así.

—Eso no ha sido nada amable Hermione—murmuró Neville tomando por el codo a su amiga que observaba la cara roja de Ron, triunfante.

—Él tampoco lo ha sido amable conmigo—rebatió enojada.

— ¿a sí? Pues prefiero ser flojo antes que maniático por las reglas—dijo Ron, volviendo a llamar la atención de la castaña.

—¡Yo no soy maniática por las reglas!...—Neville rodeo los ojos y decidido enfoco su atención al plato de cereal que descansaba sobre la mesa, esos dos peleaban como un viejo matrimonio y prácticamente lo eran, ya que para Ron, Hermione no representaba lo mismo que para él o Harry, Ron gustaba de llamar su atención, de observarla escondido tras un libro cuando ella no se daba cuenta, de sonreírle a sus espaldas para que ella no lo viera… todo eso lo había visto Neville que era un gran observador, pero Hermione tampoco se quedaba atrás, también solía observar a Ron sin que él la viera y ruborizarse cuando le sonreía, además durante el efímero noviazgo de su amigo pelirrojo, la castaña lo había pasado fatal, nunca se lo había dicho a Ron, pero él la había consolado muchas veces cuando ella enojada y frustrada presenciaba algún beso de los enamorados, que en vez beso parecía succión…

—¡Tú, miserable grasiento!—Neville pego un bricho en su asiento al escuchar tamaño grito y por accidente derramo un vaso de jugo de naranja, pero nadie dijo nada ya que toda la atención estaba dirigida hacía el hombre que se encontraba a las puertas del comedor.

Quien como maniático apuntaba con la varita en alto hacía la mesa de los profesores, quienes lo observaban curiosos.

—¡Maldito hijo de p*! Está si no te la perdono Quejicus, te reto a un duelo aquí y ahora—vocifero el hombre que a pesar de su rechoncha y baja estatura intimidaba y en su mirada se adivinaba odio puro. Neville escucho a lo lejos las risas sofocadas de sus amigos y el clic de la cámara de la que nadie se dio cuenta.

Snape se levanto enojado y observo fulminante al hombre.

—¿Quién eres tú?—cuestionó en tono despectivo y burlón, el hombre bufó.

—No te quieras hacer el idiota Quejicus—contestó y un hechizo salió de su varita, Snape lo bloqueo con facilidad.

—Un mediocre por lo que veo…—murmuró burlón, el director se levanto poniendo una mano conciliadora en el hombro del profesor.

—Le ruego que se identifique señor—pidió al hombre, este soltó un alarido y como niño chiquito pateo el suelo con su zapato izquierdo, el botón de su camisa ajustada voló en ese instante y el hombre bufo compungido.

—¡Mi figura!—lloriqueó—mi hermosa figura… soy, soy… ¡Horrible!—vocifero, todos le observaban curiosos.

—¿señor?—cuestionó el director, pero este no pareció escucharlo.

—¡Y mi cabello! Tanto que me cuesta mantenerlo brilloso y perfecto, ¡Ahora parezco el hermano perdido de Quejicus!... ¡Me suicidare! Sin mi belleza no soy nada, sin mi cabello… pero antes, antes ¡Me las pagaras asqueroso grasiento! ¿Me tenias tanta envidia que ultrajaste lo más hermoso de mi persona, ah?—cuestionó antes de lanzarle otro hechizo al profesor.

Este lo repelió y e hizo amago de acercarse al hombre, Dumbledore se lo impido.

—tiene dos opciones, o nos dice su nombre por las buenas o atiéndase a las consecuencias—dijo con voz omnipotente, Sirius lloriqueo y otro botón de la camisa voló.

—¡Soy Sirius Black, Dumbledore!—vocifero y una gran exclamación de sorpresa invadió el gran comedor, entonces sin decir más, Ginny y Harry comenzaron a reír con descaro, Neville observó sorprendido al hombre, en su mente trataba de relacionar a aquella excusa con su maestro, y entonces vio la ropa a la cual le saltaban los botones por ajustada y se le hizo propia de su maestro, los ojos eran los mismos… no había duda, Sirius Black era aquel individuo, objetivo de La gran venganza de Harry y Ginny, Neville no pudo evitar observarlos sorprendido.

—N puede ser—cuestionó divertido Snape, por primera vez en su vida una sonrisa sin sarcasmo se dibujo en su rostro.

— ¡Soy yo! Está mañana desperté así y estoy seguro que tu tienes que ver Quejicus así que…—pero el hombre no alcanzo a terminar de amenazar al maestro, porque Snape se agacho y sorprendentemente comenzó a reír carcajeándose de diversión, Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido como casi todos los alumnos, muchos también reían.

—Merlín—murmuró Ron antes de comenzar a reír.

—No sé quien te ha hecho eso Black pero le otorgo cincuenta puntos al responsable, se lo merece—murmuro Snape entre risas, poco a poco se había acercado al aludido, este frunció el ceño.

—¿No fuiste tú asqueroso vampiro?—cuestionó, Snape rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada, no era necesario.

Sisirus a quien el impulso que minutos antes le había hecho culpar a Snape ahora había desaparecido y le había dejado ver lo obvio, se dio cuenta que Snape jamás seria tan buen bromista, no creía siquiera que supiera lo que era divertirse.

—Pero entonces… ¡Mi voz!—vociferó con una voz chillona y jocosa, Severus comenzó a reír con descaro—¡Mi voz sexi y varonil!... ¡No!—gritó antes de comenzar jalarse de sus cabellos grasientos como desesperado y en unos segundos callera al piso desmayado, el silencio inundo el gran comedor cuando Poppy se levanto de la mesa y corriendo se acercó a Black.

—Sólo se ha desmayado—aclaró después de revisarlo y hacerlo levitar con su varita para desaparecer por las puertas del gran comedor.

Snape fue el primero en volver a reír con descaro.

…

—Aun se me hace increíble que le hayas hecho eso a tu propio padrino Harry—le riño Hermione quien sentada junto a Ron observaba la nuca del azabache, este se volteo para encararla.

—se lo merecía—aclaró.

—Además fue realmente divertido—intervino Ron quien sentado al lado de Harry aun reía divertido, Neville asintió.

—Yo lo único que concluyo de todo esto, es que Sirius de verdad debió acerté algo realmente malo, ese… ese trato que hicieron debe ser verdaderamente horrible para que tu decidieras vengarte—Harry asintió y suspiro resignado.

—Lo es, aun no sé como salir de esto.

—Pensé que Ginny te iba a ayudar con eso—murmuró Neville, Harry negó.

—Ella está más ocupada en su próxima cita con Dean que conmigo—Ron frunció las cejas.

—No me lo recuerden ¿Vale? Que de solo pensarlo me estremezco, no fue nada fácil convencer a Percy y…—y entonces se tapo la boca con ambas manos y se puso totalmente rojo.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos Ron?—cuestionó Neville, el aludido suspiró y se acercó aun más a sus amigos.

—No permitiré que ningún muchacho se acerque a mi hermanita y…

—Tiene quince años Ron, de tu hermanita ya no queda nada—interrumpió convenientemente Harry.

—Y Bill, los gemelos, Percy, probablemente Charlie y yo por supuesto, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo e iremos a dejarle unas cosas en claro a Thomas, solo para que sepa que con nuestra hermanita no va a jugar—concluyó, ignorando olímpicamente a Harry quien no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Todos ustedes son realmente ridículos—aclaró Hermione, Ron se alzó de hombros.

Pero antes siquiera de que pudiera defenderse, la puerta se abrió y la clase entera observó burlona a su maestro, la clase más rara y extravagante que alguna vez habían tenido en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, había comenzado cuando un rechoncho y bajito Sirius entro al salón.

—Hoy comenzaremos con los hechizos def…—pero no pudo continuar su clase había comenzado a reiréis al escuchar de nuevo aquella voz aguda en su maestro, este rugió indignado.

—¿Por qué aun sigue así profesor?—cuestionó un alumno de Ravenclaw, Sirius suspiró.

—Poppy no pudo hacer nada ¿está bien? Los hechizos que me pusieron están destinados a desvanecerse por su cuenta. Pero eso sí, si descubro quien es el causante de esto, la mente detrás de esta asquerosa broma contra mi persona me las pagara, que quede claro, haré todo para que lo expulsen de Hogwarts—amenazó, Harry sonriendo se recargo en su asiento.

—A mi me parece que luce muy bien profesor—aclaró haciéndose oír por sobre las risas de sus compañero, alguien –probablemente Hermione-le dio una patada por detrás.

—Hay, ¿en serio? Gracias Harry—murmuró Sirius.

—¿verdad que sí? Esa panza sin duda alguna le da un aspecto muy bueno—murmuró divertido, la patada de Hermione no se hizo esperar y Sirius enojado bufó.

—¡Ultima vez que se burlan de mí!—se hizo escuchar entre las risas—Al próximo que se ría de mi apariencia lo castigare—aclaró.

Sin duda alguna fue toda una odisea para los alumnos de DCAO, no reírse como desquiciados cada vez que su guapo y varonil profesor hablaba o se tambaleaba con su enorme panza.

*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"

Lily Potter observó a su marido con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Sirius no te quiso decir nada?—James negó y comió una gran porción de tarta de melaza.

—No, según él, Harry es el único con privilegio de decirnos algo sobre el trato—.

—Y la Chica misteriosa—intervino Remus quien alejado de la pareja, leía un gran volumen.

—Y la chica misteriosa—completo su frase James, Lily se cruzo de brazos preocupada.

—Él no nos ha escrito ninguna carta amor, eso es preocupante, ¿no confía en nosotros?—cuestionó negando, James se a acerco a ella y la abrazo por los hombros.

—Lily cariño, ni siquiera Hermione, Ron o Nevile saben…

—Pero es preocupante que Sirius lo haya castigado, él jamás haría algo así—James sonrió.

—Puedes escribirle una carta si quieres, aunque no creo que te diga gran cosa, parece estar en un verdadero dilema—Lily frunció el ceño.

Y entonces la chimenea que ardía frente a ellos se apagó y las características llamas verdes que anunciaban la llegada de alguien la sustituyeron, Remus dejo a un lado su libro, curioso de la visita que llegaba sin anunciarse.

Entonces de ella salió un hombre que ninguno de los tres reconoció, bajito gordo y alicaído, ni siquiera sonrió a sus amigos, simplemente se sentó en un sillón individual y conjurando una cerveza comenzó a beberla.

—¿Pueden creer que me haya pasado esto?...—comenzó a hablar, James entrecerró los ojos ¿Quién diablos era aquel sujeto confianzudo?

—eh, ¿disculpe?—llamo su atención James, el hombre lo observó—¿Quién diablos es usted?

—¡James!—lo reprendió Lily por su falta de educación.

—¡Ni mis propios amigos me reconocen! ¿Qué monstruo vil haría semejante daño a mi belleza? Yo soy la persona más buena que alguna vez pudo existir… bueno, admito que suelo ser muy malo con Quejicus, pero él normalmente se lo merece y yo sé que eh roto muchos corazones, pero eso le pasa a cualquier hombre tan guapo como yo…

James soltó una carcajada, el "guapo" definitivamente necesitaba verse en un espejo.

—…también suelo portarme mal con los gatos pero soy un perro, es mi naturaleza…

—¿Sirius?—lo interrumpió una sorprendida Lily, Sirius bufo y compungido asintió. James y Remus se pararon al instante y observaron a su amigo.

—es imposible…—murmuró Remus, Sirius negó.

—Soy yo Lunático—aclaró, James negó.

—No puede ser—Sirius suspiro.

—Si les digo algo que solo el verdadero Sirius sabría ¿me creerían?—James y Remus asintieron— Hace poco, en nuestra ultima reunión yo les enseñé un par de fotos en las que aparecía nuestro querido Lunático besándose con mi primita Tonks…—Remus se puso rojo.

—¡Remus! ¿Estas saliendo con Tonks?—cuestionó Lily levantándose también, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, Remus asintió.

—Bueno, sí—murmuró y Lily soltó un gritito emocionada antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo.

—Lils, cariño ¿podrías felicitar a Lunático después?—cuestionó James, Lily lo observó enojada, pero su esposo tenia enfocada su vista en Sirius, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y separándose de el licántropo se acercó a Sirius.

—¿Qué te paso?—cuestionó.

—Me jugaron una broma pesada…

Pero fue lo único que alcanzo a decir porque sus amigos dándose cuenta al fin del aspecto tan horrible que tenia su amigo, comenzaron a reír como desquiciados, Sirius sollozo con su voz femenina.

—¡Y lo peor es que el hechizo desaparecerá solo cuando este programado para hacerlo, Poppy no pudo deshacerlo!—vociferó por sobre las risas de sus amigos. Lily que parecía aguantarse las ganas de reírse, se dirigió a la cocina y después de unos minutos –tal vez más de los necesarios- regreso con una rebanada de tarta de melaza.

—¿has escuchado aquel dicho de "barriga llena corazón contento"? Toma, tal vez comer te haga sentir mejor—dijo, dándole el plato, Sirius negó.

—¡No comeré nada, estoy gordo Lily, gordo!—vociferó, la aludida rodo los ojos.

—Entonces no veo que diferencia pueda hacer un pedazo de tarta, sinceramente Sirius, más gordo no podrías estar—Sirius observó el pedazo de tarta y lo tomó en un suspiro.

—tienes razón—aclaró.

—Diablos Sirius, mis aplausos para el responsable de esta broma— Murmuró James, Sirius bufó.

—Cuando sepa quien fue, acabare con él—aclaró, Lily rodo los ojos.

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír, en realidad él creía saber quien era el culpable, un adolescente de rebelde cabello azabache y ojos verdes.

—Bueno, debió tenerte verdadero coraje para hacerte una cosa así—aclaró, Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Ese es el problema de ser guapo y perfecto, te ganas muchos enemigos…

—¿Qué diablos le paso a tu camisa Sirius?—interrumpió James, Sirius observo a su pobre camisa cuyo único botón que aun servía era el ultimo, todos los demás ya habían volado. No pudo evitar sollozar.

—¡Soy un fodongo!—vociferó.

—Definitivamente—dijeron James y Remus sonriendo, Lily los fulmino con la mirada y acercándose a Sirius le sonrió conciliadora.

—nada de eso Sirius… tú solo eres más… más… bueno, eres más como un hombre dejado y todo eso—Sirius la observó dolido.

—Eh ¿Cariño? Déjalo así, no le digas nada—Lily suspiro, entonces adoptando un ceño enojado observó a Sirius.

—Ya que estas aquí… ¿en que has metido a mi hijo? Ya me sé toda la historia de su trato y de la Chica misteriosa—Sirius bufó indignado.

—¡Era secreto merodeador!—reclamó a sus amigos antes de observar con pánico a la pelirroja—Pelirroja, yo no haría ningún daño a tu hijo…—Lily suspiró.

—Ya, Supongamos que te creo y en realidad no le harás ningún daño a mi hijo, lo que es realmente bueno. Pero si a Harry le pasa algo ya sea física o mentalmente me las pagaras Sirius— él aludido no pudo evitar estremecerse.

*"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"

Hermione observó decidida a sus dos amigos, quienes sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas de la biblioteca le observaban aburridos.

—Vuélvemelo a explicar, ¿se supone que nos dedicaremos a espiar a Harry?—cuestionó Neville, la castaña frunció el ceño.

—No lo espiaremos…

—No, que va, lo único que haremos será perseguirlo día y noche hasta descubrir cual es el gran secreto que esconde—la interrumpió Ron, Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Me encargue de hacer una lista sobre las posibles candidatas para ser la chica misteriosa—aclaró Granger, levantando un pergamino. —Casi todas son Slitheryn—murmuró—Están Pansy Parkinson…

—Ewww—murmuró Ron—Harry puede no ser un hombre de una sola mujer, pero definitivamente no andaría con ese intento de fémina—Hermione rodó los ojos.

—No creo que deberías decir nada Ronald, ya que tú prácticamente saliste con alguien con el cerebro de tamaño de un pájaro—el aludido frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay algún problema en eso Hermione?—ella negó.

—No por supuesto, es tu vida y…

— ¿Podríamos continuar por favor Hermione?—interrumpió un cansino Neville, a veces de verdad que pensaba que sus amigos eran un par de ciegos tozudos. Ella sonrió al sangrelimpia.

—Claro Neville, como iba diciendo antes de ser groseramente interrumpida, las posibles candidatas son Pansy Parkinson, _Millicent_Bulstrode, Astoria Greengrass…

—Espera Hermione—la interrumpió Neville—¿en que te basaste para hacer esa lista?

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta que son las únicas que jamás han salido con Harry ni tampoco muestran algún tipo de amor oculto hacia él… además de que de alguna manera están enemistadas con Harry… tenemos por ejemplo a Pansy qué es más estúpida que un Troll con conmoción cerebral, o Millicent que admitámoslo, no es para nada el arquetipo de mujer para Harry…—Neville asintió dándole a entender que había entendido a la perfección—Bueno, aclarado ese punto, también he tomado en cuenta a Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott y Luna Lovegood—concluyó, Ron rodó los ojos.

—¿Susan Bones?—cuestionó, Hermione asintió.

—Así es, las tres mujeres a las que nombre al último jamás han tenido nada que ver con Harry sentimentalmente, son más sus amigas y eso es motivo suficiente para que él trate de esconder su identidad—Neville se atraganto con su saliva.

—Entonces creo que deberías apuntarte a ti misma Hermione, tú también eres sólo su amiga y ya que estamos en eso, tal vez deberías apuntar a Ginny—le reclamó el sangre limpia, no le gustaba para nada, leer el nombre de Hannah en esa lista. Ron abrió la boca sorprendido, Hermione perdió el color.

—¿tú eres la Chica misteriosa Hermione?—cuestionó Ron sin poder ocultar su aversión, la aludida negó con frenesí.

—No, Merlín, ¿Cómo pueden siquiera pensar algo así? Seria asqueroso… quiero decir, Harry es mi amigo y…

—¿Y si todo esto es una conspiración de tu parte para tapar tu nombre?—cuestionó acalorado Ron, Neville se arrepintió de su arrebato.

—¿estas de broma Ron? Yo no haría tal cosa, ¡prácticamente he estado desesperada por saber quien es! No soy tan buen actriz, además ¿Qué me dices de Ginny? Ella tiene las mismas posibilidades que yo entonces, y no estas reclamando nada por ella—Ron sonrió.

—Eso sería imposible, son como… Harry y Ginny son como hermanos.

—¡Harry y yo también!—lo interrumpió Hermione, pero al notar la mirada austera y negativa de Ron, tomó la pluma que descansaba en la mesa y remojándola con tinta escribió en la lista su nombre y el de Ginny en pequeñas letras temblorosas.

—¡Listo! ¿Están felices los dos?—cuestionó levantando la hoja, Ron perdió el color pero sin dejar salir sus sentimientos asintió, Neville tentativamente también lo hizo. —El plan en sencillo, sólo tendremos que cuidar a todas estas mujeres y a Harry y su interacción con ellas, es todo—aclaró con rotundidad enrollando el pergamino, Ron y Neville asintieron.

Aunque nadie se espero que al final los últimos dos nombres quedaran olvidados y no volvieran a tomarse en cuenta para nadie.

"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"*

Ginny observó con atención a Harry, este suspiro emocionado.

—¿Te divertiste?—ella asintió.

—Fue bastante gratificante ver sufrir a Sirius—Harry sonrió y acercándose a ella la abrazo por los hombros.

—Eso está bien, ¿entramos ya a la segunda parte del plan, Destrucción de Sirius?—Ginny asintió.

—Ya lo he hecho—Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Cómo?—ella sonrió misteriosa y soltó una carcajada.

—Harry, Harry, Harry ¿acaso creías que tu eras la mente maestra de este plan?—Harry sonrió esperanzado.

—Puede que incluso las fotos lleguen cuando este con mis padres, eso hará más divertido todo—Ginny sonrió. Harry la soltó para observarla a los ojos, ojos cafés que brillaban en la astucia y que hacia brillar su cara con luz propia y de nuevo se maldijo… Pensar todas esas cosas de Ginny no estaba bien.

Ginny observó a un pajarito rojo que cantando se poso sobre una de las ramas del árbol donde se encontraban sentados. Y divertida movió sus pies. Las hojas cubrían prácticamente su ubicación, cualquier persona que se atreviera a pasar, jamás se daría cuenta que arriba entre las ramas de los arboles, Ginny y Harry se habían escondido.

—Este lugar es muy bonito—aclaró encarando al azabache, que pegando un brinco asintió.

—Sí, bonito—murmuró antes de enfocar de nuevo su vista a la pelirroja y sonreírle.

—¿Harry?—cuestionó ella después de unos minutos de silencio—¿Cómo es qué nos hicimos amigos?—Harry sonrió.

—Tú tenias cuatros años ¿verdad? Y te peinabas de dos colitas pelirrojas que siempre terminaban una más arriba que la otra—Ginny frunció el ceño.

—Y tú utilizabas una capa roja y emocionado decías que eras un superhéroe—murmuró antes de reírse divertida, Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—¡Oye! Que era un buen superhéroe…—aclaró— De todos modos, al principio me odiaste ¿recuerdas?—Ella asintió.

—Por supuesto, lo primero que dijiste al verme fue que era fea y jalaste una de mis colitas—Harry sonrió.

—¿Lo siento?—.

—Llegas demasiado tarde Potter—él sonrió.

—Sí, creo que sí. De todos modos tengo que admitir que a tus cuatro años jamás lloraste ni tampoco te rendiste y todo el día te la pasaste persiguiéndonos a Ron y a mí—ella suspiró.

—Yo quería jugar con ustedes…—murmuró—Mi papá hablaba maravillas del tuyo y cuando por fin los invitaron a comer a casa tu solo te juntaste con Ron—él sonrió.

—Y doy gracias a eso, ¿recuerdas que hubo un momento en que yo arto de ti te dije que fueras?—ella asintió.

—más o menos, sólo tenia cuatro años Harry.

—Pues así fue y tú enojada me sacaste la lengua antes de tomar en tus manos lodo y aventármelo en la cara—ella se sonrojo.

—Y así empezó nuestra amistad ¿verdad? Con una pelea de barro que termino en una gran regañina—Harry asintió.

—y ahora esa pequeña niña de coletas me esta pidiendo que la enseñe a besar—Ginny se sonrojo.

—Y no has hecho un buen trabajo, aun sigo igual de nerviosa—.

—Lo harás bien Ginny, créeme—murmuró Harry sin poderse contener y es que los sueños que lo habían invadido desde hacia dos días y en los que siempre Ginny terminaba besándolo habían invadido su cabeza—ella suspiro.

—No lo sé, yo… —Harry negó y la tomó de la mano.

—Estoy seguro que lo harás bien linda—ella sonrió.

— ¿Algún otro consejo?—Harry arrugo la frente y con su mano libre le acaricio la mejilla.

—Cuida de que nadie se entere, mi padre me matara—ella lo observó curiosa.

— ¿Por qué?—.

—Porque le dará una apoplejía antes de que indignado comience a darme un discurso sobre lo tonto que soy al dejar ir a mi alma gemela—Ginny soltó una carcajada.

—Aun no entiendo cual es su obsesión por nosotros.

—Bueno, tú eres pelirroja.

—También Susan y a ella no la molesta como a mí—lo interrumpió Ginny, Harry rodo los ojos.

—Claro que no, ella no es tú que eres mi mejor amiga, que amas el Quidditch y no te avergüenzas de nada cuando estas con mi papá y Sirius, que sabes ponerme un hasta aquí y que eres tan tú todo el tiempo… ¡ah! Y también porque eres hermosa—ella suspiro.

—Eres un adulador…

—No, es la verdad, eres hermosa—No sabia que lo había orillado a decir eso o acercarse a ella pero ahora que sus ojos se habían encontrado y que parecían reconocerse no podía estar más seguro de sus palabras.

— Harry…—murmuró Ginny pero él simplemente dejo de preocuparse por todo, por Ron y su sobreprotección, por los sentimientos encontrados, por la culpa de soñar con Ginny, por Sirius… todo se había olvidado cuando había acariciado la nariz de Ginny con la suya.

—Procura que el beso sea en el lugar y momento indicados —murmuró en su oído, Ginny se estremeció—debes sentir que es lo correcto, debes olvidarte del mundo exterior y solo concentrarte en que ustedes hayan creado, debe ser perfecto aunque todo resulte mal.—concluyó acercándose a su boca, entonces viendo por ultima vez los parpados cerrados de Ginny que escondían unos expresivos ojos, viendo por ultima vez sus mejillas sonrosadas y los temblores de su boca adornada por unos labios bonitos, atrayentes y rojos, cerro sus ojos y la besó.

Sus labios chocaron, reconociéndose, queriéndose, ella temblorosa e inexperta con el miedo de las sensaciones, el experimentado pero nervioso cargando el fantasma de las implicaciones que acarrearían con aquel momento.

La pelirroja con sus manos en el pecho de él, como queriéndolo alejar, pero sin poder hacedlo, el azabache en cambio abrazándola, atrayéndola a su cuerpo… ambos repeliéndose pero a la vez cautivándose.

El pájaro cantando a los lejos, las mariposas volando en sus estómagos y en todo su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados, caleidoscopio de emociones desconocidas para ambos, colores y sabores que nunca conocieron, ambrosia en labios inexpertos y nerviosos.

Un mal beso, el primero y aun así el mejor que alguna vez había tenido él.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario para ambos, los brazos cayeron inertes y se separaron con total lentitud, nerviosos, estupefactos.

Harry fue el primero en abrir los ojos, respiración irregularizada y mente totalmente en blanco, la observó con los ojos cerrados y el amago de sonrisa jugando en sus hinchados labios, cabello pelirrojo y piel cremosa ligeramente ruborizada.

Hermosa. Mucho más que cuando se arreglaba, mucho más que en sus sueños. Linda no, no sería linda de nuevo. Sería hermosa que sonaba a extraordinario en sus labios.

Ginny fue la siguiente en abrir los ojos, mirada verde y café chocaron, entregándose, odiándose, confundiéndose, reconociéndose. Cabello azabache volando con el viento, la mano derecha ligeramente levantada, como si se hubiese quedado a mitad de una acción, de tocarla.

Y ojos esmeraldas, profundos, nuevos, llenos de ella, llenos de ambos, irreconocibles, suyos. Una mirada que parecía solo estar hecha para ella.

Y entonces hubo un momento de silencio que fue inevitablemente que sucediera, pero que fue suficiente para que la mayoría de sentimientos que les habían embargado fueran remplazados por la tristeza, la confusión y el atosigo.

—¿Ginny?—murmuró tentativamente Harry , ella lo observó—Lo siento, yo…

—Calla Harry—aclaró ella, las disculpas mancharían aquel momento en sus memorias, no podía dejar que aquello pasara—Nos besamos, ambos quisimos, ambos correspondimos, las disculpas sobran—.

—Pero som… éramos amigos Ginny—ella sonrió ante Harry que ahora parecía tan pequeño.

—Somos, aun somos amigos, un beso no cambia nada de eso—aclaró y Harry quiso gritar que claro que sí, que cambiaba todo porque no había sido cualquier beso.

—Supongo que tienes razón—dijo a cambio de lo que pensaba, ella asintió.

—Yo… yo solo te pedí ayuda ¿vale? Ayuda para aprender a besar y tú solo me ayudaste, eso es todo—dijo, queriendo aclarar un punto que estaba más que claro. Harry suspiro y se obligo a tragar el nudo en la garganta. Ginny en cambio se removió incomoda, las sensaciones anteriores aun no la abandonaban del todo, aun tenia miedo, aun quería volver a besar a Harry, aun no entendía que había pasado.

—Me parece justo—murmuró y después de unos segundos de silencio, sonrió una sonrisa traviesa, que ella no noto.

—Estuvo bien, sin embargo—ella entrecerró los ojos molesta. ¿Bien? Bien no alcanzaba a englobar todo lo que ella había experimentado.

—¿Bien?—cuestionó por fin, el asintió.

—Bien, aun necesitas practicar mucho más—ella sintió que el aire abandonaba bruscamente sus pulmones, había entendido el mensaje oculto de la frase.

—No, no creo. En realidad pienso que lo hice bien—aclaró nerviosa, Harry rodo los ojos.

—Está bien, el beso no fue malo pero tampoco fue el mejor—rebatió él, Ginny lo observo enojada y es que para ella el beso había sido lo mejor del mundo ¿Qué se creía Harry?_ Maldito petulante promiscuo, _pensó, antes de volverlo a encararlo y jalándolo bruscamente por la capa, volver a besarlo.

El segundo beso fue una verdadera locura, ambos más consientes de lo que hacían, ambos preparados para las emociones, para las mariposas volando a su alrededor. Ojos abiertos primero, ojos brillando, ojos observando las reacciones del otro, después ojos cerrados y manos viajando a lugares estratégicos. Las de él, fuertes y expertas enredándose en el cabello pelirrojo, las de ella pequeñas y juguetonas acariciando los rebeldes cabellos azabaches.

Nuevo y conocido. Emociones nuevas y conocidas. Infierno y cielo, noche y día.

—Eso… eso estuvo realmente bien hermosa—murmuró Harry cuando sus labios se separaron y las frentes se rozaron. Ginny lanzón un suspiro.

—Talento natural—murmuró.

—y un buen maestro—contrataco él.

—al final tenias razón y las lecciones practicas son mejores que las teóricas—Harry sonrió.

—Una clase no es suficiente—ella negó.

—No, claro que no—le dio la razón. Y entonces Harry volvió a besarla, ninguno de los dos puso resistencia o dijo nada.

En el tercer beso que se dieron, las lenguas por fin se encontraron y danzaron juntas y los alientos se entremezclaron en uno y la euforia los invadió.

Era oficial, Harry jamás había tenido mejor beso en toda su vida y Ginny jamás hubiese esperado mejores primeros besos.

Cuando se separaron el atardecer ocultaba poco a poco al sol, ella lo observó antes de sonreírle.

—eres mi mejor amigo—las palabras sobraron y se escucharon huecas, pero había tenido la necesidad de decirlas, Harry asintió.

—y tú eres mi mejor amiga hermosa—ella suspiró.

—Esto será un secreto ¿vale Harry? No quiero que nadie se entere y… malinterprete las cosas—murmuró.

—Nadie nunca lo sabrá—prometió él—yo… ¿quieres que continúe ayudándote Ginny?—ella asintió segura.

—Una clase no es suficiente—murmuró a Harry le brillaron los ojos y con cuidado comenzó a bajar del árbol, Ginny se siguió segundos después.

Cuando ambos estuvieron abajo, se observaron los labios hinchados y el cabello desmelenado eran suficientes pistas para que cualquiera adivinara que habían estado haciendo.

—Yo… supongo que mejor será que nos vayamos por distintas direcciones—Harry asintió y antes de que ella diera la vuelta, la tomo por la muñeca atrayéndola hacía él, y la abrazo de la misma manera que lo había hecho toda su vida pero que ahora parecía tan diferente, Ginny se quedo tiesa en sus brazos, segundos después un sollozo escapo de sus labios, Harry no separo de ella, en cambio comenzó a hacer círculos a su espalda en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Cuando pareció que Ginny dejo de llorar, Harry la separo de él y la observó, ahora sus ojos rojos por el llanto lucían avergonzados, el acaricio su mejilla.

—te quiero—murmuró—eres mi mejor amiga, nada va a cambiar, yo seguiré coqueteando descaradamente condigo y tú seguirás llamándome estúpido inmaduro—Ginny sonrió apenada—¿estas bien?.

—Sí—contestó ella separándose de él—Nos vemos mañana Potter—aclaró antes de alejarse caminando.

—¡Ginny!—le gritó Ginny antes de que se fuera, ella volteo y lo observó interesada, el azabache se cruzo de brazos petulante.

—¿y, soy mejor que tu almohada?—cuestionó, Ginny sonrió traviesa.

—te digo la verdad o te miento—Harry fruncio el ceño.

—la verdad—ella se alzó de hombros.

—la verdad entonces es que no note ninguna gran diferencia—.

—¡Ginny! ¿Cómo que no? Yo soy mejor que una tonta e inanimada almohada—Ginny rió.

—no lo sé, tal vez mañana me hagas cambiar de opinión, pero no hoy—dijo antes de darse nuevo la vuelta y por fin irse.

Harry suspiro frustrado, y es que había sentido tan vacías las palabras que había dicho segundos antes… él estaba consiente que todo había cambiado, aunque no sabía cómo o porqué pero ya nada seria igual.

"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"*

—¿te sientes mejor?—cuestionó Lily, pasándole otro plato con tarta de melaza a Sirius, este asintió.

—Sí, gracias pelirroja—murmuró, James sentado a su lado vio como el ultimo botón de la camisa salía volando.

—eh ¿Sirius? ¿No crees que deberías usar ropa más… como para tu nueva figura?—cuestionó tentativamente el Potter, Sirius dejo a un lado el plato y observó su enorme panza antes de soltar un alarido de dolor.

—¡No! No lo creo, seguiré utilizando mi misma ropa…—.

—Pero Sirius, al paso que vas ninguna de tu ropa te volverá a quedar, toda terminara inservible—Sirius bufó a las palabras del licántropo.

—Podrías utilizar ropa deportiva, hay mucha muy bonita y…—pero Lily no pudo continuar porque el pobre Sirius negó sobresaltado.

—¡No me convertiré en un fodongo!—vociferó—Soy un dios, un rebelde… un… un—pero su monologo se vio cortado cuando tres lechuzas marrones entraron por la ventana abierta, cada una de ellas portaba un sobre alargado y ululando aterrizaron frente al matrimonio Potter y Remus, quienes extrañados tomaron cada quien el sobre.

James fue el primero en abrirlo y observar las fotos que contenía el sobre antes de caer al piso de la risa, Remus pronto le siguió, Lily por más que trato también termino sucumbiendo a las risas y Sirius curioso observó las fotos.

Un chillido inoportuno y femenino salió de sus labios. En las fotos estaba él entrando al gran comedor, hechizando a Quejicus, este burlándose de él, desmayándose, siendo llevando a la enfermería por Poppy, su momento más desafortunado estaba frente a él.

—No… no dijiste que… te habías… desmayado—logro decir James entre risas, Sirius bufó indignado.

Antes de caer en cuenta de que posiblemente sus mejores amigos no habían sido los únicos e n recibir aquellos sobres.

…

A kilómetros de distancia, Severus Snape volvía a reír como desquiciado al abrir aquel extraño sobre. Desde ahora en adelante enmarcaría las fotos y las pondría en la sala de maestros utilizando conjuros que hicieran que jamás pudiesen quitarse de la pared ni sufrir ningún daño.

…

Los gemelos Weasley observaron al búho de Harry posarse sobre la mesa en donde cenaban con una carta y un sobre. Decidieron abrir ´rimero la carta, firmada por su hermana.

**Queridos hermanos gemelos: **

**¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda! Jamás podremos terminar de agradarles… ¡son los mejores! Y como lo prometido en deuda, dentro del sobre que les he adjuntado se encuentras fotos del objetivo de sus bromas. **

**Solo recuerden, a veces la realidad es distorsionada y por imposible que parezca, el sujeto en las fotos no es nadie más que Sirius Black. **

**Les mando muchos besos. **

**Nos vemos pronto. **

**Ginny. **

**PD. Harry les manda saludos. **

Los gemelos se observaron con idénticas sonrisas juguetonas y Fred alargo su mano y tomando el sobre lo abrió.

Sobra decir que los gemelos se rieron tanto que decidieron enmarcar también las fotos, y enseñarlas en su tienda de bromas para que la gente viera de lo bueno que eran sus productos.

*"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"**"**"*"**"

Harry sostuvo la primera carta sobre sus manos y tomando su varita conjuro un hechizo que hiciera imposible que alguien le molestara. Entonces cuando se sintió seguro abrió la carta.

**Querido Harry:**

**Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntarme, aunque no te creas, está vez tu padre no me convencerá de nada, le han dado unas pequeñas vacaciones y se ira con Lily al mediterráneo, si no lo sabias, no te enojes, tus padres necesitan pasar tiempo juntos, ¿vale? Muy bien, aclarado ese punto me gustaría entrar en materia importante, tu problema. **

**Sí, Sirius llego a comentarnos algo de eso, parecía muy divertido y aseveraba que te haría un gran favor, pero por lo que veo no lo está haciendo. **

**Querido Harry, todo eso que me estas describiendo, lo que sientes y lo que piensas respecto a la chica no tiene otra palabra más que AMOR, estas en negación. Y no, no quiero que me tomes por loco, te entiendo –Merlín que te entiendo mejor que nadie- ¿quieres qué te cuente un secreto? Yo… estoy saliendo con Tonks. Por eso te entiendo, porque al principio yo también estaba en negación, una parte de mí la quería cerca y la otra la alejaba, empecé a tener sueños con ella, empecé también a odiarla por lo que me hacia sentir y quería que todo volviera a ser como antes y quería que ella entendiera que yo era peligroso… **

**¿Mi consejo? No te ciegues Harry, no lo hagas. A veces tenemos tan cerca la verdad que se vuele invisible ante nuestros ojos, yo me di cuenta de que jamás podría ser ya feliz sin Tonks y ella me perdono todo lo que hice, no dejes pasar el tiempo Harry, habla con tu corazón y si este te dice que es amor lo que sientes por la chica, daté una oportunidad. **

**Espero que el consejo te haya servido Harry. **

**Cuídate mucho y no dudes en escribirme o buscarme si tienes algún problema. **

**PD. ¿Sirius sufrir? ¡Harry! Eso fue un eufemismo, el pobre está agonizante, ¿Cómo te las ingeniaste para hacerlo pagar de esa manera? Fue muy divertido, sin embargo. la fotos me llegaron hace poco, las mandare a enmarcar…**

**Querido hijo:**

**Hace mucho no me escribes nada, me tienes bastante preocupada, ¿Cómo vas en tus asignaturas? **

**Sí ya sé lo que estas pensando.. Soy una madre bastante sobreprotectora, pero te quiero y me preocupas Harry, además hace poco James y Remus me pusieron al tanto sobre el "Trato" que has hecho con Sirius. Según ellos y lo que saben, no te encuentras nada bien psicológicamente, cariño. **

**El idiota no nos quiso decir nada y con eso de que ahora esta sufriendo una crisis existencial por broma que le hicieron… Pero bueno, no sé porque pero algo me dice que tu tuviste que ver, no te preocupes no diré nada, pero me gustaría que confiaras más en mi hijo. **

**Y me refiero a todo, si tienes algún problema no te olvides de que yo siempre estaré para ti, ¿vale?**

**James y yo iremos el fin de semana a Hogsmedae, queremos verte ya que nos iremos de vacaciones al Mediterráneo. **

**Recuerda que te queremos Harry. **

**PD. James te manda saludos. **

**Con amor: Mamá y Papá. **

Harry doblo la carta antes de caer sobre su cama en un suspiro.

Se sentía realmente confundido.

*"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*

Antes que nada… perdón por el retraso! Pero la preparatoria muggle me asfixio, en fin de nuevo gracias a sus favoritos, alertas y más que nada, comentarios.

**Contesto Reviews: **

**Sonia: Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te guste la trama y en general el fin, cuídate. **

**Anabella Prinx: Hay que bueno! Jaja, gracias por el alago. Solo espero que esas risas que tuviste tengan justificación y te haya gustado la conclusión de la broma a Sirius con su cabello grasoso y su complejo de fodongo… Hay gracias! El sueño fue una de las partes que más me costo narrar, es bueno que haya quedado bien. Sí la verdad es que sin Voldemort la vida de muchas personas hubiese sido diferente, mucho más alegre y optimista. Gracias por comentar Rose! PD: sí! jaja**

**Charmshield7: tengo una duda: ¿Qué significa tu Nip? Jeje, lo siento, me entro el gusanito de la duda cuando lo escribí. En fin, Gracias! Y sí, Harry y Ginny volverán loco a Sirius, como ves, Harry ya tuvo el primer paso para dejar de ser ciego aunque todavía esta en negación.**

**Zussi: Sí, Harry está realmente confundido y ahora hasta en negación el pobre. Pero bueno, contestando a tu pregunta: Creo que Remus podría darle un mejor consejo, la historia que vivio con Tonks a su manera se parece a la de Harry, ninguno de los dos la acepta al principio. Remus se me hizo el mejor para darle el consejo. Gracias! Me guusta que te gusten mis historias, esta y las otras… jaja.**

**BLACK: Sí, Harry en realidad lo aceptara más pronto que Ginny. Que bueno que te haya gustado el sueño! Fue una de las partes que más me costó redactar en el capí anterior. Ahh! Mira que también a mi me gusto mucho escribir esa parte, donde los merodeadores estás unidos y bromean y son felices los tres juntos… Yo creo que si las cosas se hubiesen dado diferentes, sí Ginny fuese de la edad de Harry o algo así, hubiesen sido mejores amigos, sin dudarlo. En fin, estoy pensando en hacer algún shot cuando acabe el fic y escribir un poco de la vida de Harry con sus padres, ¿tú qué opináis? Gracias a ti!**

**Altea Kaur: Que bueno que hayas encontrado la historia y que te haya gustado! Jaja, si el asunto con Sirius creo que es lo más divertido y la relación Hanny como leíste en este capítulo es realmente complicada. En fin, gracias por comentar. **

**Gina Lara: Hola! Espero haberte complacido… en ste capítulo sin duda alguna dejaron la teoría a un lado y se dedicaron a la practica. Espeero que el capítulo te haya gustaddo y que sigas creyendo que la historia es bonita. En fin, Cuídate!**

**Franlo: Gracias! Jaja, Ojala y la broma haya alcanzado tus expectativas, aunque no lo creas me costó trabajo, me bloquee con la broma. En este capítlo no se ve el punto de vista de Ginny, pero en el siguiente si lo abordare, pero no dudes que ella también lo negara. Jeje, tarde un poquito en actualizar, perro aquí está. Tratare de actualizar pronto. Hasta pronto!**

**UsakitoPau Potter Weasley: Que bueno que el fic te guste! Ojala y este capítulo también te haya hecho reír, me haría feliz una respuesta afirmativa. Tarde un poquito en actualizar! Perdón, tratare de darme más prisa. **

**Dinastia: Linda! Es horrible regresar a clases verdad? Pero bueno, como quiera seguimos platicando. Jaja, sí! Las pelinegras latinas somos arrrrdientes! Cof* cof* yo también huelo a envidia. Gracias! Como leíste en este cap. Harry comienza a cambiar, ya no lo haré tan mujeriego, te lo prometo. Claro! Yo soy cien porciento Hanny, nunca le daría otro final. No te preocupes! Lo importante es que lo leíste. Cuídate!**

**Lali Evans: hola, gracias. Que bueno que te haya agradado mi versión y visión sobre el "como seria". Sip, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sirius es realmente inaguantable, pero mira que hasta hizo reír a Snape, algo realmente imposible. Jaja, me gusto eso de hermanos gemelos. Sin duda seria su pesadilla. Sip! te diste cuenta de eso, me alegra, quería hacer a Harry diferente pero igual… que se viera la influencia de James pero que también se notara la influencia de Lily. Mmm, creo que James es auror y Remus también aunque no creo que de auror… estoy de acuerdo contigo, espero no haberte decepcionado. Gracias!**

**Cruela: Gracias! Que bueno que la historia te haga reír, jaja, está bien, confió en tu promesa… Bueno, no actualice realmente pronto, pero bueno, prometo tratar de hacerlo desde ahora. La actitud de Lily resulto más bien calmada, pero es que con lo de Sirius, creo que decidio dejarlo en paz hasta que saliera de su crisis. **

**Makenna1069: Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y bueno, como te diste uenta, Sirius enseña DCAO. Jaja, creo que Remus es como neutro, no ayuda a nadie aunque obviamente tiene presencias hacia Harry. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de comenzar a leer…**

**Lamentó la tardanza, escuela y más escuela, pero bueno. Aquí estoy de nuevo y con un capítulo de cuarenta hojas en Word, en realidad cuando lo terminé pensé en dividirlo en dos capítulos pero tomando en cuenta mi tardanza… no lo creí justo, así que solo espero que la espera valga la pena y les guste. **

**Ahora sí: **

**Disfruten la lectura: **

"***"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"**

Mariposas, volaban por todos lados, se sentían dentro de ella y fuera también haciendo que el paisaje fuese una maravilla.

—Eres hermosa—el eco de aquella voz masculina llego como un soplo de viento, Ginny sonrió.

— ¿Harry?—cuestionó buscándolo a su alrededor.

—hermosa Ginny—dijo de nuevo. Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde estas?—volvió a cuestionar, por un largo periodo de tiempo ningún sonidos más que el de las alas de las mariposas se escucho.

—Detrás de ti—dijo la voz y Ginny se volteó bruscamente, sonrió al observar al azabache, delgado, alto, con ese amago de sonrisa y esos ojos brillando en la alegría, sonrió porque le reconoció y las mariposas volaron dentro de ella paralizando todas sus sensaciones y llenándola de una extraña euforia.

—Hola—murmuró sintiéndose idiota, él negó y tomando con delicadeza su mentón acercó sus labios a su oreja.

—Te quiero—murmuró antes de separarse y aun sonriendo besarla.

Ginny sintió que volaba, no había otra forma de explicar las sensaciones vigorizantes y placenteras que su cuerpo tenía al movimiento de los labios de Harry sobre los de ella.

~¡Despierta, despierta!~ ~Bip, Bip, ¡Es hora de abrir los ojos linda!~

Ginny se levantó ahogando un grito, frustrada y furiosa de su cama. Mary, (su compañera) peinándose frente al tocador la observó curiosa.

—¿Estas bien?—cuestionó pero Ginny ni siquiera la escucho, había alargado su mano y furiosa había tomado el aparatito en forma de Snitch que la despertaba todas las mañanas y que jamás había llegado a odiar tanto.

~¡Despierta linda!~ volvió a chillar y la pelirroja lo aventó hacía una esquina, el aparatito se rompió al instante, Mary aburrida negó.

—A Potter no le alegrara saber que volviste a romper tu despertador, ¿ese no es el quinto despertador que te compra?—cuestionó, Ginny rugió molesta.

—¡No lo menciones!—ordenó a su amiga.

— A quién ¿a Potter?—cuestionó ella interesada, Ginny muy a su pesar asintió fulminándola, ella se alzó de hombros—¿volvieron a pelear?

—No—dijo con aspereza Ginny, ella bufó.

—¿entonces?

—nada, ese es el problema, nada sucede entre nosotros—la muchacha arrugo el ceño.

—¿eso es malo? Quiero decir, ¿Qué se supondría que debería suceder?—Ginny bufó y se cubrió con sus sabanas.

—Nada, ese el problema, no debería suceder nada—Mary muy a su pesar sonrió.

—¿tomaste algo antes dormir, no lo sé, ¿alguna droga muggle?—cuestionó, Ginny se destapó para fulminarla enojada, ella suspiró—¿qué? No estas diciendo más que estupideces y aun es muy temprano… ¡deja de mirarme así! ¿Sabes qué? No me pondré a desentrañar tu retorcida mente, así que mejor levántate y comienza a vestirte Gin, se nos hará tarde—ordenó a su amiga, ella no se levantó.

—No pienso ir a clases—Mary rodó los ojos.

—Eso está muy bien, pero cuando tu hermano sepa que no iras vendrá a buscarte y no pareces estar enferma, ¿verdad?—Ginny bufó y se levantó para después acercarse a su baúl y comenzar a sacar su uniforme, Mary la observó desde su lugar en el tocador.

—¿Cómo va todo con Dean?—cuestionó, Ginny pego un brinco y como reflejo natural su cara se contorsiono antes de palidecer, a espaldas de su amiga quien no pudo ver su reacción.

—bien —murmuró con voz ronca, Mary sonrió.

—Es todo un partido Gin, aunque no lo creas eh estado observando como te ve y…

—¿me observa?—cuestionó Ginny aun de espaldas, Mary rodó los ojos.

—Todo el tiempo, parece como obsesionado por ti. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?—Ginny negó estupefacta y acercándose a su cama comenzó a ponerse el uniforme. —Pues lo hace—continuó Mary—es realmente chistoso verlo, sus ojos brillan cuando te ve llegar y sonríe cuando tu pasas a su lado y lo saludas, entonces cuando comienzas a comer no deja de observarte así, de esa manera tan rara—Ginny alzó una ceja.

—¿te dedicas a observarnos?—cuestionó burlona—¿es algún extraño fetiche tuyo?—.

—ja, ja, que graciosa Gin, pero para tu información a ti no es a la que observó, tu solo estas viendo a Potter y…

—¿a Harry?—cuestionó de nuevo Ginny, y el nombre de su amigo le trajo a la mente toda una gama de sensaciones nuevas que se obligo a alejar de su lado, Mary asintió.

—Y él te ve a ti, en realidad no es nada nuevo. Desde que entramos lo haces y él también lo hace—Ginny negó.

—no te entiendo—ella rodó los ojos.

—Me refiero a que Potter y tú siempre parecen estar observando la presencia del otro, no sé como explicarlo Gin, pero es como si para ambos fuese imposible no hacerlo porque terminan haciéndolo inconscientemente, supongo que es algún efecto secundario de conocerse desde hace años…—concluyó antes de levantarse— ¿hiciste la tarea de transformaciones?—cuestionó cambiando de tema como tal cosa, Ginny la observó pálida.

—sí.

—que bien, porque tengo una duda en la pregunta quince y…—pero la pelirroja dejo de escucharla, Mary ya se había acercado a su mochila y había sacado el pergamino antes de comenzar a leerlo, parecía haber olvidado totalmente la platica de minutos antes, Ginny no podía hacerlo, las palabras de su amiga aun sonaban en su cabeza, _"…Desde que entramos lo haces y él también lo hace" _era realmente extraño que jamás se hubiese dado cuenta que eso sucedía y que en cambio alguien ajeno lo hiciera y buscara tamaña respuesta tan idiota para eso. No, Ginny no creía que fuese porque lo conocía de mucho antes, sucedía lo mismo con Neville y a él no le observaba o al menos eso creía.

_Con Harry todo es diferente, _susurro una voz en su cabeza, ella muy a su pesar estuvo de acuerdo. Con Harry todo era diferente, con Harry ella era diferente aunque fuera la misma, con Harry sus sonrisas eran diferentes, con Harry el mundo tomaba otro color.

¿Cómo es qué hasta ahora se daba cuenta? Harry Potter era mucho más que solo su mejor amigo y eso la desorientaba, estaba en el limbo, no era ni una ni otra cosa aunque debería ser solo la primera, ser solo su amigo. Habían vivido toda una vida juntos, secretos empolvados por los años aun se guardaban entre ellos. No venia al caso, no, pero lo primero que Ginny recordaba de él eran sus ojos, verdes como el pasto, "_verdes como los sapos"_, decía cuando era niña y amaba a los sapos.

Y entonces sin más, el sueño que había tenido minutos antes inundo su mente y las mariposas se hicieron tangibles y volaron dentro de ella erizando toda su piel.

¿Amigos?, ¿eran amigos? Sí, ¿o no? Los amigos no se besaban, pero ellos lo habían hecho, los amigos no hacían sentir al otro lo que los habían sentido, los amigos no soñaban con él otro de la forma en la que ella lo había hecho.

Los amigos no…

—¡Ginny!—vociferó Mary moviendo su morena mano frente a la pelirroja, ella parpadeó.

—¿qué?—murmuró, la aludida extendió su mano dándole su mochila.

—Vamos a almorzar—rogó, ella asintió resignada. No tardo mucho en volver a pensar en ella y Harry.

Y es que lo peor de todo, creía, es que el beso que tantas sensaciones le había regalado, parecía en su cabeza algo natural, como si toda su vida, toda su convivencia con Harry, todos sus secretos y los momentos prestados hubiesen estado predestinados y arreglados para terminar así, como lo habían hecho.

Tampoco era algo realmente extraño, no. Harry había comenzado a ser diferente, y no de la manera en que actuara diferente, no, sino más bien de la manera rara desde que se habían encontrado en aquel solitario pasillo. El beso que nunca había sucedido había movido sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca pensó tener y entonces se encontró negándolo. _Nada será igual_. Sonaba en su cabeza, pero ella había elegido ignorarla y aparentar una normalidad que ya no sentía con Harry.

¿Qué era lo qué le estaba pasando? Y porqué, a pesar de tener tantas dudas, seguía sintiendo el beso, los sonrojos y los brazos de Harry tan normales. ¿Tan suyos? Ayer cuando lo había observado había notado una mirada diferente, suya. Una mirada guardada y preparada solo para sus ojos.

De cierta manera Harry era suyo. Había pasado a ser suyo ayer (o siempre lo había sido, no lo sabía) y eso la confundía.

Porque tenía claro que sí, que los amigos no deberían siquiera observarse de la manera en la que ellos lo habían hecho ayer.

Y a pesar de todo, Ginny estaba segura, seguían siendo amigos.

Nada significaba nada, nada significan los besos y las caricias y las sonrisas regaladas sobre las ramas de los arboles.

La parte racional de su cabeza, le gritaba que dejara ya las clases que él le daba, pero la otra parte, la que era Ginny, la Ginny de Potter, le rogaba que no lo hiciera. Era imposible, se dio cuenta y le había dolido pensarlo y descubrir que tal vez ya era imposible alejarse de los besos furtivos y las caricias que Harry le regalaba.

"_Pero a ti te gusta Dean",_ murmuró apenas moviendo los labios, a ella le gustaba Dean y ayer Harry y ella habían quedado de acuerdo en que nada cambiaria, en que seguirían siendo amigos. Fácil, lo que habían sido una vida entera y que se les daba bien, amigos.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué de repente todo se sentía diferente? Mary lo había dicho, "_ustedes se miran…"_ y ella apenas se daba cuenta que lo hacia.

Entonces seria posible qué sintiera algo más que amistad por el azabache. ¿No? ¿Sí?

Fue lo último que pensó antes de entrar al gran comedor y observar a Harry, por encima de todo y de todos, observarlo solo a él y sentir otra vez las molestas mariposas.

*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"

Harry suspiró mientras aburrido removía con la cuchara el pegajoso cereal, Hermione levantó una ceja curiosa.

—y once—murmuró, el azabache la observó.

—¿Qué?—ella rodó los ojos.

—este suspiro es el onceavo que has hecho desde que comenzaste a almorzar—Harry desvió la vista.

—¿Qué tienes?—cuestionó Neville, el aludido le lanzó una furtiva mirada.

-Estoy algo confundido…—murmuró acercándose más hacia sus amigos, estos le observaron.

—¿Confundido?—cuestionó Ron, el azabache asintió.

—estoy arto de pensar y pensar en lo mismo y no encontrar una respuesta a mis preguntas—Hermione frunció el ceño.

—tal vez podríamos ayudarte a aclarar todo…—murmuró, él suspiro.

—es algo difícil de explicar…—susurró antes de observar la mirada de sus amigos y decidirse a contarles al menos la versión censurada de lo que le pasaba, se los debía—yo… aun no puedo creer que las cosas cambien tan pronto, que un solo instante pueda cambiar toda una historia, estoy… estoy yo que quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y estoy también yo que desea que jamás se vuelva realidad—Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No te entiendo—murmuró, una triste sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de azabache.

—Naturalmente—concluyó antes de bajar la vista y con desgana comenzar a comer de su cereal, Hermione observó a sus dos amigos curiosa, ellos se alzaron de hombros.

—¿No dirás nada más?—cuestionó Neville impaciente, él levantó la vista.

—Nada, que hermosa palabra… nada quisiera sentir, nada quisiera pensar, nada quisiera que hubiese sucedido y al vez también quisiera olvidar nada—Ron soltó una carcajada.

—¿otra vez fuiste a tomar el té con Dumbledore? Ese viejo esta chiflado Harry… ¡auch! Hermione no me pises.

—Dumbledore es un profesor Ronald, respétalo—él rodó los ojos.

—de todos modos, esas filosofías no te hacen nada bien amigo, suenas realmente femenino—aclaró, Harry sonrió. _Si supieras que bese a tu hermana Ron, te aseguro que me llamarías de todo menos femenino. _

—a veces nada es muy subjetivo—murmuró Neville que no había hablado hasta el momento, Harry lo observó curioso.

—¿a qué te refieres?—su amigo se alzó de hombros.

—a eso, a que nada puede tener en realidad otro significado, como todo. Me paso una vez a mí, cuando mi papá se empeño en enseñarme a volar y convertirme en toda una estrella de Quidicht, yo solía elevarme unos metros y sujetarme con fuerza de escoba y cerrar los ojos, mi papá se acercaba y me preguntaba que si todo estaba bien y yo le decía que sí, que no tenía nada de miedo, pero ese nada siempre estaba disfrazado por el pánico que me embargaba—Hermione le lanzó una mirada de simpatía. Harry le observó preocupado, no queriendo aceptar que tal vez su amigo tuviese razón y en realidad sus "nada" tuviesen un significado más profundo.

—Bueno eso está bien, a mí también suele sucederme, cuando voy a algún nuevo lugar a comer y la gente me pregunta que si quiero más y yo digo, no, no quiero nada, ya me siento lleno, definitivamente ese nada esta disfrazado de un "¡me muero de hambre!"—murmuró Ron tratando de quitarle peso a la situación, para sorpresa de todos Hermione rió. Neville negó sorprendido.

—Definitivamente tu sensibilidad es sorprendente—murmuró antes de enfocar su vista hacía la puerta del gran comedor— Miren, ahí viene Ginny—dijo antes de levantar la mano para llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

*"**"*"**"*"**""*"

"Mierda" fue el único pensamiento coherente que tuvo Harry.

Idiota, se sintió idiota al observar a Ginny como lo estaba haciendo. Pero ¿cómo evitarlo? La pelirroja lucia realmente hermosa aquella mañana.

Y verla, así tan real y palpable le hizo viajar a lugares de su mente que normalmente evitaba. Y entonces sin más, sintió la inmensa necesidad de levarse y besarla, y tocarla y oler su cabello.

_Maniático_, pensó, _te has vuelto un maniático._

Pero no había nada que hacer, la necesidad de estar cerca de Ginny fue imposible de reprimir.

Cuando Ginny se acercó, sus mejillas inevitablemente se tiñeron de un fuerte rosa, Harry desvió la vista y aclarándose la garganta comenzó a comer de su cereal, Hermione levantó una ceja y Neville frunció el ceño, Ron pareció no darse cuenta.

—Hola—saludo Ginny, sentándose junto a Neville, frente a Harry, entonces poco a poco comenzó a llenar un plato, antes de que curiosa lanzara una mirada a la mesa de los profesores y observara a Sirius Black comer vegetales bajo la mirada diabólica de Snape, se atragantó un poco—Creo que Sirius está haciendo una dieta—informó, los cuatro Gryffindors observaron a su profesor, Harry sonrió.

—Se lo merece—murmuró, Ginny asintió y Hermione bufó.

—Pues yo digo que se pasaron un poco—aclaró, Ron rodó los ojos.

—A no Hermione—rebatió Harry por fin destensando el cuerpo, Ginny también se relajo cuando este le sonrió— Sirius podrá ser mi padrino y todo, pero a veces es un autentico perro…

—¡Harry!—vociferó Hermione, Ron sonrió.

—Hay que admitir que le queda el calificativo, después de todo es un perro… ¿no?—cuestionó a su amiga el pelirrojo, ella frunció el ceño.

—Lo es, pero el contexto en el que dijo la palabra más bien fue despectiva—Ron rodó los ojos.

—No, lo que pasa es que normalmente tú haces todo más grande de lo que es—.

—¿a qué te refieres?—cuestionó ella acalorada, Ron se alzó de hombros.

—a eso, a que sueles ser muy extremista, por ejemplo, mi corta relación con Lavander que haces más grande de lo que fue—ella lo observó enojada.

—¡Como si a mi me importara tal cosa! Lo ultimo que…

—¡O por Merlín!—vocifero para sorpresa de todos Neville—¿por qué no solo se besan y listo?—los aludidos se sonrojaron e ipso facto se separaron el uno al otro, Ginny rió.

—Yo… ¿Qué cosas dices Neville?—murmuró la castaña, él rodó los ojos.

—sí eso, cómo… ¿Cómo siquiera puedes sugerir una cosa así?

—Por favor Ron, estoy segura que una cosa así seria tu sueño hecho realidad—opinó Ginny, él se pudo más rojo aun y Harry después de observar a sus amigos, decidió ayudarles aclarándose la garganta.

—Como iba diciendo—murmuró, Hermione le lanzó una rápida mirada simpática— Sirius se paso de raya está vez así que La venganza se la merecía totalmente—Ginny asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo—aclaró sonriendo— admitámoslo, Sirius te puso en un gran aprieto—Harry función el ceño.

—Podríamos… podríamos hablar con mi padre—murmuró, desde el día en el que Sirius los había amenazado, no habían siquiera mencionado lo que harían con su padre y Sirius y volver a mencionarlo en la mesa común y rodeados de tanta gente resultaba algo irónico.

—¿y sí solo dejamos que las cosas sigan su curso? Lo de tu padre no funcionara, ya lo habías dejado en claro—Harry negó estupefacto.

—¿te refieres a que simplemente dejemos explotar la bomba?—ella asintió.

—aja…

—Ginny esa no es buena id…

—¿De que diablos están hablando?—cuestionó Hermione, incapaz de aguantarse más su curiosidad, Harry se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

—esto… Ginny, ¿Por qué no lo hablamos después?—ella suspiró.

—déjamelo a mí, conseguiré la droga, solo hay que ponerla en la comida de Sirius, Dobby estará gustoso en ayudarte y entonces cuando este lo suficientemente drogado lo mandamos a Tombuctú—Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que hablan de Sirius y su trato—aclaró Neville, Hermione lucio exasperada.

—eso es evidente, lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver su padre con todo esto, él tampoco sabe gran cosa—Harry suspiró.

—es parte de… ¿Cómo lo llamaste? ¡El trato! Digamos que si no lo cumplo mi padre se enterara de… algo—los ojos de Hermione brillaron y comenzó a murmurar para sí misma, todos la observaron preocupados, ella suspiró.

—¡Pero claro! Todo tiene que ver con la chica misteriosa ¿No? Sirius te vio haciendo algo con ella y te amenazo con decirle a tu padre, claramente la chica es alguien con quien no querrías que te relacionaran…

—¡Claro que quiero que me relacionen con ella!—la interrumpió Harry—es solo que no de esa manera.—Hermione suspiró.

—¿de que manera?—cuestionó la castaña, el azabache se removió incomodo.

—ya sabes, de esa—.

—¿sentimentalmente?—adivino la castaña, Harry lucio preocupado.

—No, quiero decir sí. Pero… vale, creo que sí—Hermione sonrió y acercándose a él le susurró:

—¿Es Pansy Parkinson?—cuestionó lanzando uno de los nombres de su lista al azar, Harry se atraganto con su propia saliva, Ginny bufó enojada.

—¿qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! eso sería asqueroso, quiero decir… como siquiera ¿Parkinson?... cielos no…—la castaña frunció el ceño, Ginny sonrió.

—¿Ginny?—interrumpió Dean acercándose a la pelirroja, ella nerviosa trató de sonreír.

—Hola Dean—el aludido sonrió antes de removerse incomodo.

—Crees que… ¿crees que podríamos platicas un momento?—ella lo observó antes de asentir.

—Por supuesto—murmuró y dirigió una rápida mirada a sus amigos—Nos vemos después—aclaró para levantarse y seguir a Dean hasta un lugar vacío de la mesa.

"**"**"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*"**"*

—Y dime Black… ¿qué tal te está yendo con tu nueva forma de vida?—cuestionó burlón Snape, Sirius rugió y picó con fuerza una rebanada de zanahoria—¿no crees que está deliciosa la lasaña? Es más… ¿podrías pasarme una pieza de carne de aquel bol?—.

—¡No! no te pasare nada asqueroso vampiro—dijo la voz jocosa y enojada de Sirius, el aludido sonrió.

—al menos mi cuerpo no parece una pelota—Sirius lo encaro furioso.

—¿pues sabes qué? Al menos lo mio desaparecerá en pocas semanas, tu físico y rara belleza [léase el sarcasmo] será para siempre—Snape perdió la sonrisa.

— ¿y quien te asegura que no te quedaras así toda la vida Black?—el aludido perdió el color.

—¿a que te refieres?—murmuró sin poder ocultar la nota de terror de su voz.

—Imagina esto: el tiempo comienza a pasar, días se convierten en semanas y estos a su vez en meses y tú no puedes cambiar aun… seria una horrible tragedia ¿no crees?—.

—Poppy… ella me dijo que el hechizo estaba destinado a desaparecer en unas cuantas semanas a lo mucho—susurró presa del pánico, Snape sonrió.

—Bueno Black, nadie te asegura eso, ni tampoco que los culpables no se hayan excedido en cantidad…

—¡Cállate Quejicus!—vociferó Sirius apretando fuertemente su varita—¡Cállate!—el aludido se alzó de hombros.

—Bueno, cabe la posibilidad no hay que olvidarlo, es más, si yo fuera tú comenzaría a comprar ropa más… correcta para la figura de pelota que te cargas—.

—¡Estúpido! ¿Con que cara me dices todo eso? Tú estas asqueroso, deberías preocuparte por ti y por tu aparente virginidad a los cuarenta—las mejillas de Snape se colorearon de un suave rosa.

—No hables de lo que no sabes…—la carcajada que Sirius soltó lo hizo callarse.

—A no, no digas eso porque conozco a los de tu tipo, hombres horrorosos, monstruosos y espeluznantes que no atraen ni siquiera a las moscas, que son bazofia en mi zapato y tienen el cabello tan grasoso que ya resulta dañino para la atmosfera… sí los conozco, los pobres mueren sin conocer el fruto prohibido de las féminas, ni su grande culo ni sus…

—Eres asqueroso Black—.

—Y tú un virgen a los cuarenta—Rebatió el sangre limpia sonriendo—al menos si yo me quedo así puedo jactarme de haber vivido una gran vida y de haberme acostado con más mujeres de las que tú nunca soñaras en tus dos vidas, esta y la de vampiro—el aludido levantó una ceja enojado.

—Aun sigo pensando que es peor para ti—aclaró apretando los dientes—tener que renunciar a tu aberrante y petulante vida antigua—entonces levantó la mano derecha y la cerró y abrió un par de veces—dile adiós a tus exuberantes mujeres de poco cerebro, di adiós a tus noches de locura adolescente y a tu motocicleta—Sirius lanzó un gritito de horror al escuchar la ultima parte y por el rabillo del ojo observó a su querido ahijado alejarse con Ginny, por unos segundos pareció curioso hasta que enojado encaro a Snape.

—No te atrevas a meterte con mi moto…

—se me olvidaba, también dile adiós a tus grandes banquetes…

—¡Retráctate!—vociferó.

—¿te duele escuchar la verdad?

—me duele escuchar tu voz, es como la caja sonora de los Trolls

—al menos mi voz concuerda con mi personalidad, ¿Qué es la tuya? Una voz de mujer en un cuerpo antiestético.

—el burro hablando de sus orejas.

—Yo no estoy preocupado por mí, toda mi vida he sido así, en cambio tú, ahora eres horrible y no sabes cuanto me alegro Black

—Mira asqueroso vampiro virgen a los cuarenta…

—¿Sabes qué es lo que se me acaba de ocurrir Black? Que eres tan horrible que podrías pasar por el hermano perdido de Pettigrew…

El impacto de luz violeta iluminó todo el comedor y los alumnos sorprendidos observaron la figura inconsciente de su maestro de pociones, Sirius se había levantado y con la varita en alto apuntaba al hombre desmayado.

—¡No vuelvas a decir algo así Quejicus porque te pulverizo!—vociferó, Dumbledore se levantó.

—Señor Black…

—¡No!—lo interrumpió Sirius, su ajustada blusa rota a un costado, terminó por romperse y la panza como con vida propia broto de su escondrijo, Sirius observó su movimiento saltarín antes de chillar. —¡Matare al responsable de este atentado para con mi persona!— vociferó y entonces con dificultad comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del gran comedor, cuando paso por donde Snape lucia inconsciente le dio una sonora patada y levantando su varita murmuró un hechizo, entonces desapareció por la gran puerta.

Los alumnos observaron entre espantados y curiosos el mensaje que ahora su profesor tenía sobre la frente.

"Virgen a los cuarenta"

Poppy se levantó apresuradamente hacia el auxilio del profesor que no tuvo ninguna oportunidad para defenderse.

*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"**"*"*

Harry se sentía frustrado, quería levantarse y correr hacia donde estaban Ginny y Dean platicando y alejarlo a él de ella quien no tenía siquiera derecho de respirar el mismo aire que la pelirroja. Ahora entendía a Ron, Dean no merecía a Ginny, nunca lo haría…

Porque Ginny sería para siempre y por siempre suya… Harry dejo exhalar con fijeza el aire, ¿Suya? ¿Cómo que suya? Era imposible que pensase así, pero sin embargo un sentimiento que no conocía se había acrecentado en su estomago y algún tipo de bichejo parecía haber aparecido en su cerebro devorándolo, terminando con su cordura, cada vez se hacía más fuerte y difícil de controlar, gritaba en su interior que Ginny solo le pertenecía a él, que Dean ni ningún otro debería siquiera tocarle un cabello, mucho menos probar de aquellos labios que…

¡No! los labios gruesos y rosados de la pelirroja eran solo suyos, su ambrosia, su descubrimiento, nadie, absolutamente nadie a parte de él tenía derecho a probar y disfrutar de ellos.

Entonces el pensamiento le llego con fuerza y quiso reprimirlo pero no pudo, era fuerte y una y mil veces gritó en sus odios "¡Estas celando a Ginny Weasley, tu mejor amiga!" no pudo hacer nada, de repente se dio cuenta que era muy posible que así fuese.

Después de todo ¿a que se debía aquel extraño sentimiento incomodo que cada vez se hacía más fuerte en su interior? Era raro, sí muy raro porque nunca jamás lo había sentido, ¿Y si se estaba volviendo loco? Muy probablemente, pero la realidad de repente parecía tan tangible que se sintió intimidado, algo había cambiado en su manera de ver a Ginny Weasley, y no, no es que no se hubiese cuenta, la realidad era que apenas lo medio aceptaba.

El extraño encuentro en el pasillo solitario había avivado sentimientos que ni siquiera sabía que tenia, pero de algo estaba seguro, ya existían, reprimidos tras la ceguera que el mismo se había impuesto. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Acaso… ¿acaso estaba enamorado de…? La simple idea sin terminar le hizo querer reírse a carcajadas huecas, no, las cosas no podían ser así. Ginny era Ginny, Ginny que sonreía como maniática cada vez que hacía una broma, Ginny con su risa escandalosa y los pequeños pliegues en sus parpados por tanto sonreír. Ginny, pelirroja, poderosa… suya.

Ginny de Potter, Ginny escondida sobre las ramas de un árbol abrazándolo, Ginny suspirando anhelante cuando sus labios se encontraron, Ginny visitándolo en sueños, Ginny su mejor amiga…

—¿Harry?—cuestionó Ron moviendo la mano derecha frente a su amigo, este pegó un brinco y enojado lanzó un manotazo a la mano del pelirrojo, este sonrió apenado —Lo siento, de repente solo te perdiste en tu mundo—él bufó enojado.

—estaba pensando…

—¿Tú piensas?—cuestionó un divertido Ron antes de soltar una carcajada, Harry lo intentó pero al final también terminó riéndose.

—más que tú, de hecho—contestó en un suspiro, Ron sonrió y Hermione divertida negó.

—Ustedes son unos verdaderos idiotas—murmuró—Tú también Neville, no creas que te salvas—dijo observando a su amigo, este alzó ambas manos conciliador.

—¿ahora que te hice?—

—¿ahora tienes amnesia? Aun no te perdono por lo que insinuaste ayer…

—¿qué?—pero al observar la mirada rápida que Hermione dirigió a Harry, se sonrojo recordando.

—Yo tampoco te he perdonado Nevillle—murmuró Ron, el aludido alzó ambas cejas y Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿te debo perdón a ti también?

—bueno…

—¿acaso herí algún sentimiento tuyo para con nuestra querida amiga?—Ron se puso rojo.

—Yo me refiero a mi herman…

—¡Por favor Ron!—vociferó Neville entre risas.

—¿de que están hablando?—cuestionó curioso Harry, Hermione lo observó apenada.

—algo sin importancia…

—No lo creo, las reacciones de Ron no parecen ser cualquier cosa ni tampoco las tuyas ni la mirada que me mandaste…—rebatió él, Hermione suspiro.

—Ayer Neville sugirió que tal vez yo podría ser tu Chica misteriosa y…—.

—¿verdad que eso es imposible Harry?—cuestionó con urgencia Ron, Harry observó incrédulo a sus amigos.

—¿aun siguen con el tema?—cuestionó, la castaña se alzó de hombros.

—claro, aun no sé quién es la chica—Harry lucio exasperado y un poquito horrorizado.

—¿y de todas las chicas me vinieron a asociar con Hermione?—su voz sonó incrédula, Neville se puso rojo, Ron frunció el ceño.

—estas afirmando qué no es cierto—murmuró el pelirrojo, y no, no es que siquiera creyera que podría existir algo entre sus magos pero necesitaba aquella confirmación, Harry suspiró y comenzó a reírse justo después de eso, Hermione sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—aclaró cuando se pudo controlar—Herms y yo somos como hermanos, ¿Cómo si quiera se te ocurrió de entre todas las chicas escoger a Hermione Nell?—el aludió se sonrojo.

—Era una gran posibilidad…—murmuró.

—¿Quiénes son las otras?—cuestionó curioso Harry, Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Pansy Parkinson—.

—ni aunque fuera la única mujer en el mundo y yo sufriera de sordera y ceguera para no verla ni escucharla—.

—Susan Bones—Harry negó.

—de ninguna manera—aclaró sin decir nada más, aunque en su cabeza tenía en claro que teniendo a la pelirroja Weasley de sus sueños, ¿por qué irse con otra?

—¿Hannah Abbott?—cuestionó ella entesada, Harry resopló.

—Jamás, yo no me interpondría entre Neville y la chica de sus sueños—aclaró lanzando una rápida mirada a Ginny y Dean que seguían platicando, el mencionado se puso rojo, Ron dejo caer la comida de su boca y Hermione se atragantó.

—¿qué?—cuestionó el pelirrojo, el azabache se alzó de hombros.

—Que a Neville le gusta Hannah—.

—¿Neville?—murmuró Hermione, el aludido se removió incomodo—¿a ti te gusta Hannah?

Hubo un pequeño lapsus de tiempo donde nadie hablo.

—Yo…—dijo al fin Neville—ella es bonita y simpática—murmuró más rojo de lo que alguna vez había estado, Hermione chilló antes de abrazar con fuerza al sangre limpia abochornado.

—¡Oh Nev! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!—vociferó casi estrangulando a su amigo. Este le dio unas amistosas palmaditas.

—Hermione, lo asfixiaras—interrumpió Ron, la castaña se separo de su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada?—cuestionó con un leve toque de reproche.

—No lo sé…—murmuró, Ron lucio pensativo y Harry volvió a observar a la pelirroja, sus miradas se conectaron y ella le sonrió.

— Vaya Nev, yo siempre pensé que tu terminarías con Luna—aclaró el pelirrojo, Hermione levanto una ceja y Harry suspiró.

—Ella solo es mi amiga… quiero decir es bonita y me llevo muy bien con ella pero no es… Hannah—aclaró.

—¡Oh Neville!—volvió a chillar Hermione abrazándolo con más cuidado.

—No entiendo—murmuró Ron a Harry, este se rodó los ojos.

—Para Neville es cómo para ti, comparar a Hermione con Lavander—Ron asintió antes de ponerse rojo.

—Hermione no es mi…

—Cállate Ron—lo interrumpió Harry—a veces las cosas resultan muy obvias para esconderse—.

—pero…

—lo que no entiendo es cómo lo supiste tú Harry—lo interrumpió Neville cuando por fin se separó de la castaña, el aludido suspiro.

—a veces eres demasiado obvio Neville, era imposible no darse cuenta de la forma en la que la miras o te sonrojas o la ayudas o…

—Vale, ya entendí—Harry sonrió.

—aunque me sorprende que tú no te hayas dado cuenta Mione—Hermione frunció el ceño.

—supongo que no estuve prestando suficiente atención—murmuró.

—también cuenta eso de no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos—le susurró Neville al oído la castaña negó enojada.

—¿Cuándo me dejaran en paz? entre Ron y yo…

—Yo no dije nombres Hermione—interrumpió Neville.

—¿por qué no le has dicho nada?—cuestionó Ron llamando la atención del sangre limpia, este suspiró.

—No lo sé, supongo que tengo miedo de que me diga que no…—murmuró y entonces Harry se levantó de su lugar precipitadamente.

—¿Harry?—cuestionó Hermione, el negó.

—nos vemos en clase—murmuró con los dientes apretados y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban Dean y Ginny.

Y es que segundos antes había visto a Thomas tomarla de la mano y sin soportarlo ni pensarlo siquiera el bichejo en su interior se había convertido en un monstruo y reclamaba por lo que consideraba suyo.

—necesito hablar contigo Ginny—susurró con voz trémula cuando se acercó a los adolescentes, la pelirroja le frunció el ceño, Dean se aclaró la garganta.

—Esta hablando conmigo Harry, tal vez cuando términos puedas volver—aclaró su compañero, él no le dirigió ni una sola mirada, estaba seguro que si lo hacía no iba poder controlar a su monstruo.

—Ginny—dijo con voz potente y clara, la pelirroja hizo amago de levantarse.

—¿Ginny?—ahora quien le hablaba era Dean y su voz en cambio lucia levemente afectada, ella apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Lo siento Dean, te buscare después si te apetece—murmuró levantándose por fin, Harry la tomó del codo, no con rudeza pero si con fuerza, ella no dijo nada.

—¿Qué te sucede?—oyó Dean que ella le preguntaba antes de que comenzaran a caminar hacía la puerta de salida, suspiró y después de unos segundos se levantó seguro y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida.

**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"*

Caminaban con rapidez sorteando y enredándose en pasillos que ella siquiera recordaba conocer, él iba ligeramente más adelante que ella, guiándole con la mano agarrando su codo, caminaba con grandes zancadas y con la mirada perdida, no le había dicho ninguna palabra desde que habían salido del gran comedor y ella ya estaba cansada de la indiferencia y el frio enojo que parecía gritar cada poro de la piel de su compañero.

—¡Basta!—vociferó parándose, Harry aun la siguió arrastrando hasta que dándose cuenta de la renitencia de la chica también se detuvo y la observó curioso.

—¿Qué te sucede?—.

—¿qué me sucede a mí, Harry? La pregunta correcta sería qué diablos te sucede a ti, tú eres el que interrumpió mi platica y el que como loco camina sin darme ninguna explicación pero llevándome a cuestas.

Un silencio espeso se extendió sobre ellos.

—le tomaste de la mano—murmuró al fin el azabache, ella levantó una ceja contrariada.

—sí, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?—cuestionó, el azabache frunció el ceño y abrió la boca pero después de unos segundos sin saber que decir la cerró apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. — ¿y bien?—dijo, él negó.

—nada—murmuró.

—¿qué?

—nada, esa es toda mi respuesta—aclaró el azabache sintiendo aun más reales las palabras de Neviille, un nada podía significar un todo.

—Entonces supongo que te has vuelto loco porque…

—no, no estoy loco.

—mira Potter, yo sé que a veces a mi también se me van las cabras pero lo tuyo ya es un caso grave, ¿volviste a tomar como loco? Porque si es así le mandare una carta a Lily, la estúpida bebida comienza a atontarte…

— ¿quieres dejar de decir tantas tonterías? No soy ningún alcohólico…

— ¿Entonces?—cuestionó desafiante ella, Harry se acercó y acarició con delicadeza su cabello, Ginny instintivamente cerró los ojos.

—Harry…—murmuró pero él ya se había bajado la cabeza hasta su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo juguetonamente—Harry—volvió a decir, está vez el azabache se detuvo.

—¿Qué Hermosa?—susurró en su oreja haciendo que las mariposas volviesen a hacerse más palpables que nunca, Ginny se obligó a concentrarse.

-¿Qué haces?—cuestionó.

—¿no te gusta?

—sólo contéstame—dijo ella, él se separó lentamente y sus ojos se conectaron, sonrió con la mirada.

—Pensé que necesitabas clases…—ella sonrió y entonces acarició su mejilla. La ira se había esfumado y ahora solo le quedaba aquel sentimiento extraño que había conocido ayer por culpa de él.

Eso solo sirvió para que aceptara que tal vez las caricias que el azabache le regalaba serían imposibles de olvidar. Una mirada melancólica se poso en sus ojos y Harry lo notó, la tomó de la mano.

—¿te sucede algo?—murmuró, ella negó separándose del contacto de la mano del muchacho.

—No—murmuró sin dejar de odiarse y odiarle un poco a él también. Dolor, sentía una clase de dolor extraño como todo lo que de repente sentía por Harry, raro.

Saber que no podrías vivir sin algo que no era real y más bien era efímero, dolía.

—Ginny…—susurró el azabache, ella negó. No, no se lamentaría eso arruinaría todo.

Entonces sorpresivamente se colgó de sus hombros y lo besó.

Volver a sentir el caleidoscopio de emociones, menester, todo pareció menester y ayer se volvió lejano y hoy pareció mentira porque de repente solo existieron ellos dos. Sus cuerpos pegados, las manos de ella apretándolo fuertemente y las manos de él posándose en su cintura.

Él recargándose contra la pared y alzándola por la cintura, ella con las piernas fuertemente enrolladas en el dorso de él.

Todo pareció tan normal, todo pareció tan exquisito y ambrosia que ninguno de los dos tuvo siquiera motivos para separarse cuando una de las manos de Ginny se perdió bajo la camisa de él.

Al separarse sus frentes se tocaron y sus irregularizadas respiraciones se acompasaron, ella despeinada acaricio la espalda de él quien se arqueo ante la caricia.

Poco a poco sus ojos se conectaron y se quisieron y se entregaron. La mirada que cada uno poseía decía más que mil palabras, más que mil engaños.

Entonces Ginny sacó las manos de la camisa y Harry sintió una extraña soledad, sin demostrarlo arqueo una ceja, ella se sonrojo.

—lo siento—murmuró, el aludido negó y con pereza comenzó a separarse de ella.

—No te disculpes, lo disfruté—dijo cuando ella estuvo de nuevo en el suelo, quien bufó molesta.

—No te emociones, no volverá a suceder.

—¿quién lo dice?

—yo—dijo la pelirroja apuntándose, él sonrió.

—a mi no me molesta y tu parecías realmente divertida—ella sonrió.

—Creo que todo se salió de control—el azabache negó.

—no, todo salió realmente bien.

—y no te lo refuto, pero no puedes negar que nos salimos un poquito de control.

—¿Cuál control?—ella sonrió.

—ninguno en realidad—aclaró.

Silencio. Se observan, se conocen, se niegan.

—¿te arrepientes?—cuestionó Harry.

—No—.

—¿te gustó?—cuestionó de nuevo, ella levanto una ceja.

—¿y a ti?

—por supuesto hermosa, fue una locura.

—¿ya estoy graduada entonces?—bufó divertida.

—ni en tus sueños—ella rió—pero no te vayas por las ramas, ¿te gustó?

—sí.

—Solo quería escuchar eso—murmuró antes de volverla a besar, un beso más calmado, sus labios rozándose y sus miradas perdiéndose.

—¿Harry?—cuestionó cuando se separaron—¿Qué te paso en el comedor?—el aludido se tensó.

—¿Importa?—ella asintió— Ya te lo dije, no paso nada—ella arqueó las ladinas cejas pelirrojas.

—¿Nada?—

—Nada—aclaró él, pero el tono que usó y la mirada que utilizó le aclararon que algo había escondido tras ese nada.

Ella tomó la mano de Harry y observó el reloj que adornaba su muñeca, regalo de sus padres por sus diecisiete años.

—Llego tarde a clases—murmuró separándose de él.

— ¿Tienes que ir?—ella asintió.

—Definitivamente—contestó aunque la respuesta hubiese sido un no conciso, pero necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus ideas.

—Entonces nos vemos más tarde—.

—aja, por cierto mi despertador volvió a descomponerse—Harry negó divertido.

—ahora qué le hiciste Ginny.

—lo avente contra la pared—murmuró apenada, el azabache soltó una carcajada.

—¿por qué?

—estaba soñando hermosamente hasta que me despertó tu voz…

—Entonces el sueño me incluía—murmuró, ella alzó ambas cejas.

—tal vez, pero el aparatero se rompió en dos, es totalmente inservible ya—Harry bufó.

—¿y qué quieres que haya yo?

—Cómprame otro por supuesto, tal vez otra Snitch, me gusto—murmuró y acercándose lo besó apenas rozando sus labios, cuando se separó se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

—¿Sabes llegar?—cuestionó él, ella asintió y volteándose le sonrió.

—Por cierto, ya hable con Luna pero tal vez sea bueno que tú también lo hagas, solo para pulir detalles—él asintió.

—Cuenta conmigo—la pelirroja sonrió y se alejó caminando por el pasillo.

Harry la observó sin moverse, el cabello pelirrojo alborotado cayendo por sobre sus espaldas, el andar tan felino y femenino, las piernas de gacela adornadas por la bonita falda escolar…

Todo ella le pareció tan nuevo y hermoso.

Y fue en ese momento cuando por fin dio cuenta.

Y quiso gritar y pegarse contra la pared pero en cambio sólo sonrió.

Los sueños, los besos, la respiración acelerada, los sentimientos que ella hacía que tuviera, todo se volvió claro.

**La amaba.**

No sabia cómo, no sabía cuándo, tal vez desde el momento en el que le había jalado una de sus coletas, tal vez justo en ese momento se había enamorado de la fuerte, demandante y exquisita pelirroja Weasley.

—Estoy perdido—murmuró a sí mismo.

Aceptarlo había sido mucho más fácil de lo que muy dentro de él siempre había temido, la quería siendo Ginny, siendo Calabaza y siendo hermosa.

Ahora todo parecía tan justo y arreglado para que ambos terminasen así. Ahora entendía también porque nunca había tenido una novia estable, porque en todas inconscientemente buscaba a Ginny, teniéndola a un lado y sin tenerla ni encontrar siquiera nadie que le llegara a los talones.

"*"*"**"*"**"*"*"**"*"

—siéntate Sirius—murmuró serio el director, Black se acercó pesadamente y se dejo caer sobre su silla justo al lado de Snape quien con los brazos cruzados lo fulminó con la mirada, muy a su pesar, Sirius sonrió al leer "virgen a los cuarenta" en la frente del profesor—No sé por dónde empezar…

—tal vez despidiendo a Black, ese seria un gran comienzo—interrumpió Snape, Dumbledore curvó las cejas bajo el sombrero.

—o tal vez podría comenzar despidiente a ti vampiro, al final de cuentas tu eres el que trata a los estudiantes que no sean de tu casa como basuras—.

—Yo no fui el que perdió los estribos y atentó contra un maestro dejándolo desmayado y etiquetado—Sirius sonrió y Dumbledore se recargó en el escritorio para después comenzar a comer caramelos de limón.

—No te puse nada que no fuese cierto—.

—Pues yo tampoco dije nada que no fuese cierto, pareces una versión más chillona y horrorosa de Peter Pe…

—¡No lo vuelvas a decir Quejicus! Porque no respondo…

—¿me estas amenazando Black?

— en realidad sí…

—¿Ya terminaron jóvenes?—interrumpió Dumbledore cruzándose de brazos, ambos bufaron enojados—aunque su discusión es realmente interesante me temo que tenemos que continuar donde nos quedamos y ya se por donde empezar, ese eres tu Sirius. Mira, yo sé que estas en el clímax de una crisis existencial, alguien te hizo una broma y perdiste tu físico y lo entiendo, pero no debes olvidar que eres un adulto y debes actuar como tal, el numerito que armaste hoy en el gran comedor no estuvo nada bien—Sirius suspiró.

—él tuvo la culpa…—murmuró.

—como te dije Sirius, ustedes ya son adultos, no pueden segur respondiendo a las agresiones del otro y esto también va para ti Severus, responder y tratar de sacar de quicio a Sirius no es algo que deba hacer un adulto—Snape se cruzó de brazos.

—No le estoy dando la razón Dumbledore, pero Black se paso al marcarme de esta forma—dijo refregándose la mano sobre la frente—Poppy no fue capaz de quitármelo así que exijo el contra hechizo—Dumbledore se hecho uno de sus dulce a la boca y observó a Sirius, este se alzó de hombros.

—No hay contra hechizo, se quita por su cuenta—aclaró, Severus rugió.

—¿Y cuanto durara eso?

—No, lo sé, unas cuantas semanas supongo, pero tomando en cuenta que estaba realmente enojado puede que haya aplicado un poco más de magia… una semana puede convertirse en un mes y un mes en un año…

—Basta—interrumpió Dumbledore, entonces levantó el frasquito de dulces—¿Gustan?—Sirius metió la mano y saco un gran puñado, Severus hizo una mueca despectiva, Dumbledore quitó con cuidado la envoltura a uno y se lo metió a la boca— Tenía la esperanza que después de tantos años trabajando juntos pudieses dejar las rencillas adolescentes atrás y comenzar de nuevo.

—Imposible—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, el viejo suspiró.

—están de acuerdo en qué esto no se quedara sin un castigo ¿verdad?—los dos hombres asintieron.

—Claro, aunque usted no debe olvidar que ya somos adultos y…

—este es el ultimátum—aclaró Dumbledore sentándose imponente—o ustedes hacen un acuerdo de paz o pueden comenzar por firmar sus papeles de despido—Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido y los dulces que comía cayeron pegajosos al piso.

—¿esta bromeando?—cuestionó Snape, el viejo negó.

—No, claro que no. con este tipo de cosas no se bromean y que el jefe de la casa Slitheryn y el jefe de la casa Gryffindor se odien a muerte, solo hace que ambas casas tengan continuos roces. Todos somos parte de una misma escuela, debemos aprender a actuar como tal

—prefiero besar a un troll que…

—yo tampoco pienso tener ningún acuerdo con Black—Dumbledore negó.

—pues no nos iremos hasta que esto no quede claro y ambos se den las manos y prometan un alto al fuego o firmen los papeles de despido—amenazó y moviendo su varita hizo aparecer sobre su escritorio dos pergaminos

—usted no puede…

—claro que puedo Sirius y lo voy a hacer, así que será mejor que decidan qué es más importante para ustedes.

—yo lo único que quiero es que Black me de el contra hechizo para esto—murmuró un muy enojado Severus, Sirius suspiró y se hecho a la boca uno de los dulcecitos.

—ya te dije que no lo hay, además no deberías ver solo el lado malo, puede que alguna mujer sienta suficiente pena por ti como para hacer que "Virgen a los cuarenta" deje de ser una burda realidad—.

—estoy artó de ti Black

—entonces firma los papeles—el aludido negó.

—no

—pus yo tampoco lo haré—Dumbledore suspiró, esta seria una larga tarde.

*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"**"

—¿entonces lo dejo desmayado?—cuestionó riéndose Harry, Ron asintió también riendo, la tarea que se suponía que hacia se había quedado a un lado y habían terminado por acomodarse en uno de los sillones, Ginny apretada a su lado siendo abrazada por los hombros por él, Hermione arrodillada en el piso haciendo los deberes, Neville leyendo un libro y Ron frente a él tomándose del estomago por la risa.

—al principio nadie dijo nada, todos estábamos realmente sorprendidos como para reírnos…

—escuché que no le pudieron quitar a Snape el mensaje que Sirius le escribió—murmuró Hermione levantando la vista al fin, Ron asintió.

—yo pensé que no nos estabas poniendo atención—la castaña suspiró y regalándole una sonrisa cerró su libro.

—es difícil concentrarse con todo su laberinto, pero si me preguntan a mí, creo que Sirius se ha pasado un poco, el pobre de Snape no sabrá donde meterse ahora.

—Hermione, el que Snape siga siendo virgen no es ninguna novedad—aclaró Ginny, Harry asintió, ella frunció el ceño.

—eso no lo sabes, al fin de cuentas Snape es muy confidencial con su vida privada—.

—¿cuál vida privada?—cuestionó Harry, ella rodó los ojos.

—el hecho de que lo odies no te permite ser cruel con él…

—de hecho si lo hace Hermione—interrumpió Ginny, ella lucio frustrada.

—no lo odió—dijo Harry—es solo que su presencia no me gusta, y no es mi culpa. Él se encargo de que desde m primer día en Hogwarts le tomara disgusto, si no fuese por Sirius y mi padres no quiero saber como hubiese sido mi vida por culpa de él—Hermione muy a su pesar asintió.

—por está vez te daré la razón, pero que conste que aun no me parece correcto…

—¿Chicos?—dijo Ron después de un breve silencio— mañana es la salida a Hogsmeade, tal vez podríamos ir un rato—Harry asintió.

—me parece bien, de todos modos iré a ver a mis padres, se irán de vacaciones a Mallorca y quieren despedirse de mí—

—¿otra vez?—cuestionó interesado Neville, Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche, Harry se puso un tanto rojo.

—la llama del amor debe mantenerse viva—murmuró el azabache, Hermione se atraganto y Ron sonrió, Ginny se apretó a su lado — No digan nada, eso fue lo que dijo mi padre cuando le reclame por ello antes de comenzar a darme una charla sobre el amor y el sexo…—Hermione se puso roja— fue más bien traumático.

—me lo imagino compañero—murmuró burlón Ron.

—así que mejor los dejo ser, que se vayan y que disfruten lo que quieran lejos de mí—aclaró.

—para finalizar, iremos mañana—aclaró Neville, los dos amigos asintieron, Hermione observó a Ginny.

—¿quieres venir Ginny?—ella negó apenada.

—mañana es mi cita con Dean…

—¿qué hora es?—cuestionó Harry separándose de Ginny, Ron observó su reloj.

—las tres y media—Harry se levantó injuriando.

—diablos, se me ha hecho tarde.

—¿a dónde vas?—cuestionó la castaña, él negó.

—a ningún lugar en particular—alcanzó a decir antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de Gryffindor. Cuando se hubo ido, la castaña observó interrogante a Ron.

—¿lo tienes?—este asintió.

—sí, pero aun no creo que sea muy buena idea esto—Hermione pareció exasperada.

—déjate de tonterías y sácalo rápido—Ron suspirando sacó del bolsillo de su capa un pergamino.

—¿ese es el mapa del merodeador?—cuestionó Ginny interesada, Hermione asintió y Ron abriéndolo conjuro el hechizo que lo volvió a la vida.—esperen… ustedes, ¿espiaran a Harry?—Hermione se sonrojo, pero junto a Neville se acercó a Ron.

—no lo espiaremos….

—No, por supuesto que no—murmuró Ginny agradeciendo a todos los dioses que no hubiesen visto el mapa cuando estaba segura que su puntito y el de Harry hubiesen aparecido prácticamente uno sobre el otro.

—podrías ahorrarnos todo el trabajo y decirnos quién es—dijo Hermione, Ginny negó sonriendo y se acercó hacia los Gryffindor, el punto con el nombre de Harry caminaba ahora por un estrecho pasillo.

—parece que va hacia los jardines…—susurró Hermione.

—¿creen que se encuentre con su chica misteriosa?—cuestionó Neville, Ginny sonrió y Hermione suspiró.

—eso espero porq…

No pudo terminar la frase, Harry ahora caminaba por uno de los jardines de Hogwarts y se acercaba hacía otro punto cuyo nombre era: Luna Lovegood. Para su sorpresa Harry se paro a su lado y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia un gran árbol.

—no lo puedo creer—murmuró Hermione con la boca abierta, sus amigos no se quedaban atrás y Ginny apenas podía contener las ganas de reírse.

—¿Harry y Lunática?—cuestionó Ron, Ginny le dio pisotón.

—no le digas así—lo amenazó, el pobre se sobó el zapato.

—diablos Ginny…

—¿es ella?—cuestionó Hermione observando a la pelirroja. Ella sonrió pero no dijo nada más.

—¿Ginny?—la llamó Dean que se acercaba hacia el grupo, Ron apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar el pergamino. —¿crees que podríamos hablar?—la pelirroja lo observó curiosa hasta que por fin asintió.

—por supuesto Dean, chicos me voy, nos vemos después—aclaró, antes de irse Ron le dirigió una dura mirada al adolescente.

—Luna Lovegood—murmuró de nuevo la castaña, como si fuese aun incapaz de creerlo, Ron volvió a abrir el mapa y observó el puntito de su amigo.

—no me sorprende que quiera mantenerlo en secreto, cualquiera lo haría—murmuró antes de levantar su varita y decir "travesura realizada"

—definitivamente, esto es de locos—aclaró Neville.

"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*

—lo siento de nuevo Luna, el tiempo se me paso volando y cuando menos me di cuenta ya llegaba tarde para nuestra reunión—aclaró tomando de un vaso zumo de calabaza, Luna negó y su mirada que parecía ver a la nada lo observó, él se removió algo incomodo.

—no te preocupes Harry, estoy acostumbrada…—el azabache suspiró y tomó uno de los sándwiches que convenientemente Luna había puesto sobre una manta.

—Ginny me dijo que ya había hablado contigo…—dijo sin soportar más el silencio que se cernía sobre ellos, Luna asintió.

—hay un bicho volando sobre tu cabeza—Harry levantó su mano y golpeó con fuerza el aire.

—Yo no siento nada—dijo después de un par de manotazos, ella asintió.

—naturalmente, es invisible—Harry resopló y bajando su mano se cruzó de brazos.

—¿y cómo es que tú puedes verlos entonces?—cuestionó por pura curiosidad, ella lo observó antes de negar, como si la pregunta hubiese sido más bien estúpida y Harry de verdad que se sintió así.

—hablé con Ginny—dijo la rubia, el azabache frunció el ceño pero asintió, le había tomado tiempo, pero había terminado por aceptar las extrañas conversaciones con Luna, que sin conexión entre las cosas podía lo mismo estar hablando de la muerte y al siguiente segundo sobre lo bonito que era el color café.

—Entonces te dijo todo…—ella asintió—¿no ayudaras?—de nuevo la rubia asintió.

—por supuesto, mi tía está encantada—Harry sonrió de lado.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama?

—Waleska Lovegood—Harry se atraganto con el zumo.

—¿de verdad se llama así? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre—aclaró pero muy dentro de él encontró la lógica de todo el meollo, simplemente la familia Lovegood era extraña.

—sí—dijo.

—¿y qué es exactamente de ti?

—ella es prima en tercera generación de mi padre, pero ambos se llevan realmente bien. Es investigadora también y muchas de nuestras expediciones son a su lado, gracias a ella descubrimos hace poco huesos de los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados—Harry asintió.

—entonces está loca, eso es junto lo que… —murmuró antes de taparse la boca con ambas manos.

—lo siento Luna, no quise decir eso de tu tía—ella se alzó de hombros.

—esta bien Harry, la gente suele utilizar mal la palabra locura—Harry arrugó la frente.

—¿a qué te refieres?

—a que tú estas loco y yo también y está bien, todos somos en realidad unos locos que tratamos de comportarnos bajo estándares de cordura que terminan por convertirnos en personas sin convencionalismos—él azabache asintió.

—tú no, puede que todos nosotros si lo hagamos pero tú jamás te dejas llevar por esos estándares—aclaró, Luna sonrió.

—gracias Harry, pero eso me convierte a mi en una paria—el azabache suspiró.

—¿eres feliz?—ella asintió—¿entonces en que diablos te preocupa lo que los demás piensen de ti?—

—No lo hace en realidad, yo me refiero a ti y el miedo que pareces cargar por lo que los demás digan—Harry movió en un gesto negativo la cabeza.

—no sé de lo que estas hablando Luna…

—o tal vez solo te afecta las opiniones de una sola persona, al fin de cuenta a ella es a la que quieres—Harry se atragantó ruidosamente y tuvo que tomar del zumo para tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué dices?—ella sonrió.

—tú la quieres—no había sido ninguna pregunta, era un afirmación y Harry se sonrojó entendiendo a cuál persona se refería la rubia.

—no sé…—aun así no tuvo el valor de negarlo.

—no te preocupes Harry, no diré nada—el azabache suspiró.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?—Luna se alzó de hombros y entrecerró la vista.

—el bichejo trata de entrar por tu oreja—Harry tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de dar unos cuantos manotazos sobre el aire cerca de su oreja, Luna tomó uno de los sándwiches que aun sobraban y dándole una mordida observó el pasto con especial interés.

—¿Luna?—llamó su atención Harry, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo aquel extraño silencio, la rubia no se movió—¿Cómo es qué te diste cuenta?-.

—¿cómo es que te diste cuenta?

—a veces las cosas mejor escondidas son aquellas que se presentan frente a nuestros ojos sin tapujos pero que parecen tan normales que se ocultan mejor que nada…—murmuró, Harry entornó los ojos sorprendido y el consejo que Remus había escrito en su carta no pudo habérsele hecho más real: "a **veces tenemos tan cerca la verdad que se vuele invisible ante nuestros ojos**" el azabache suspiró, ella y él tenían razón, Ginny y Harry siempre habían actuado tan a su manera, queriéndose implícitamente pero también gritándolo sin cesar, que nadie había podido darse cuenta que tal vez entre ellos pudiesen existir otros sentimientos, al menos de su parte.

—sí, la quiero—murmuró al fin y un gran peso pareció abandonar sus hombros, ella levantó la vista y le sonrió.

—ya lo sé—dijo con aquella voz distante—ella también te quiere.

—te equivocas—aclaró Harry negando ásperamente, Luna lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos.

—veo que para ti también se ha vuelto invisible Harry—el azabache suspiró.

—ella está con Dean…

—pero te quiere a ti

—Basta Luna—aclaró fastidiado y dolido, ella lo observó antes de sonreír.

—ya le he mandado la carta a mi tía y hace unos minutos me respondió que ella arreglaría todo…—dijo al fin la rubia, Harry dejo salir el aire exhalando con fuerza, exasperado por la situación y por la rubia, asintió.-¿crees que Sirius aceptara?

—por supuesto, estará tan necesitado por subir su ego y demostrar que aun con ese cuerpo conserva el toque de hombre viril, que la carta de tu tía le caerá de maravilla—Luna asintió.

—hace mucho que mi tía no tiene una cita…

—y no me imagino porqué—murmuró Harry.

—solo espero que todo resulte bien para ella, al fin y al cabo tú solo quieres fastidiar la vida del profesor Black con una cita a ciegas que es todo lo contrario a lo que él está acostumbrado—Harry avergonzado asintió.

—no puedo decirte que lo siento—ella se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente.

—está bien Harry—.

—¿Luna?—ella lo observó—no sobra decir que esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros—ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Cuál esto? Lo de Ginny o lo de mi tía—el azabache se aclaró la garganta.

—ambas cosas…

—no te preocupes, no dije nada antes, no lo diré ahora—Harry suspiró tranquilo y entonces observó con una sonrisa sincera a su amiga.

—eres una muy buena amiga Luna—para su sorpresa ella lucio anonadada.

—¿amiga?... ¿soy tu amiga Harry?—el azabache asintió seguro.

—claro.

—yo solo tenía a dos amigos, Ginny y Neville. Ahora tengo tres, gracias Harry—este asintió y entonces acercándose a la rubia la abrazó, ella sorprendida también correspondió. Cuando se separaron Harry la observó con atención.

—¿crees que soy un idiota por no decirle nada a Ginny, Luna?—ella negó.

—no, no lo creo—Harry suspiró.

—¿entonces?

—es solo que tienes miedo Harry, eso no tiene nada de malo hasta las personas más grandes tienes miedo, lo importante es nunca olvidar que las cosas a veces resultan ser realmente efímeras y que la vida es demasiado larga como para desperdiciarla lamentándose por las decisiones que gobernaron en nuestro pánico y no nos permitieron tomar elecciones y decir cosas que podrían darnos la verdadera felicidad.

—Ya nos besamos…—no supo que lo llevo a contarle ese secreto a Luna, pero se sintió realmente bien.

—ya lo sé—Harry lo observó estupefacto.

—¿cómo…?—.

—Resulta demasiado obvio en realidad—.

—Sólo para ti—Luna se alzó de hombros.

—ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro, no lo olvides…

—ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, no quiero arruinar nada—La interrumpió Harry, Luna lo observó de nuevo de esa manera que lo hacía sentir como un reverendo idiota.

—eso no cambia lo que sientes por ella, ni lo que ella siente por ti.

—Luna, Ginny no siente nada de lo que yo siento por ella— allí estaba de nuevo, aquella mirada que lo hacia sentir un estúpido.

—Lo cierto es Harry, que el estar enamorado vuelve extremadamente miopes a las personas—Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—estoy de acuerdo contigo—Luna sonrió y un silencio calmado se extendió sobre ellos.

—¿Harry?—lo llamó Luna, él la observó.—el que jamás arriesga, jamás pierde pero tampoco gana—aclaró.

*"*"**"*"**"*"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"**"

Dean movía con rapidez su pie, tal vez como tic nervioso que ella no lograba entender, porque tampoco había dicho nada desde que se había sentado lo más alejado posibles de los chismosos de sus compañeros en la sala común de Griffyndor.

— ¿Dean?—comenzó a hablar Ginny, pero él levantó una mano acallándola, entonces negó y su pie dejó de moverse, su mirada se posó en la de pelirroja y por ella pasó un leve brillo de añoranza rodeado de tristeza.

—Te quiero—dijo, la pelirroja abrió grande los ojos y sintiéndose estúpida cabeceo.

—yo…

—No digas nada—volvió a interrumpirla Thomas—necesitaba decirlo pero no espero ningún tipo de sentimiento empático o mutuo de tu parte hacía mí—Ginny se sintió perdida, ¿a qué venia toda esa platica?—Eres bonita, hermosa en realidad e inteligente y divertida, simplemente fue imposible no fijarse en alguien como tú, por eso te invite a salir… no lo sé, supongo que estaba tan ilusionado contigo que no me di cuenta de lo obvio—Ginny frunció el ceño.

—¿a qué te refieres?—Dean la observó con tristeza.

—a que ya tienes dueño…

—Yo no soy ningún perro como para tener dueño—ahora Ginny fue la que lo interrumpió, el muy a su pesar sonrió.

—no me refiero al sentido estricto de la palabra, sino más bien al sentido figurado, al que tú ya tienes otro y el parece quererte también—ahora sí, Ginny se sintió perdida.

—¿qué?—Dean suspiró.

—¿aun no te das cuenta?—cuestionó, ella no respondió y él soltó una carcajada hueca—supongo que este sería el momento en el que yo te diría que todo es una broma y traté de conquistarte, pero no creo poder luchar contra él… contra lo suyo.

—¿a quién te refieres? Dean, no te estoy entendiendo nada—aclaró la pelirroja, el aludido suspiró y tomó con cuidado su mano.

—ahora que me doy cuenta, me sorprende los ciegos que son ustedes y lo tontos que somos todos por no darnos cuenta… Ginny, quiero cancelar la cita—la pelirroja frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre.

—¿qué?—murmuró con contrariedad.

—eres una gran amiga, no quiero que esto lo arruine, pero yo no puedo luchar contra él y lo que es en tu vida— Ginny se sintió herida, Dean la estaba dejando.

—yo…—murmuró.

—tú amas a Potter, es todo lo que necesitas saber—aclaró Dean, Ginny dejo salir el aire de la incredulidad.

—¿Qué idiotez estas diciendo?—cuestionó enojado, el aludido suspiró y la observó con una mueca de tristeza.

—los seguí hoy en la mañana—las mejillas de la pelirroja se colorearon de un suave rosa.

—¿nos… nos viste?—Dean apenado asintió.

—solo una parte, lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de todo, tampoco soy ningún voyeur—susurró con una pisca de humor, Ginny se destenso.

—Entre Harry y yo no hay nada—aclaró, Dean negó.

—que se traduce como un todo—ella pareció enojada.

—solo nos besamos, eso no significa que lo ame o que él me ame—Dean asintió dándole la razón.

—no, tienes razón, pero la manera en la que se observaron, la manera en la que parecieron reconocerse… todo eso sí significa que se amen.

—esto es una tontería Dean—aclaró la pelirroja, el aludido sonrió con pesadez y volviendo a tomar su mano besó su muñeca.

—no, no lo es. Y yo no pienso ser parte de tus juegos Ginny, tu siempre has sido suya y él es tuyo también, y es que la manera en la que se llevan, en la que platican… prácticamente me dejaste plantado por irte tras él, yo no soy ningún plato de segunda mesa—aclaró soltando su mano. Ginny bajo la vista, nadie hablo.

—tienes razón, no eres ningún plato de segunda mesa y no mereces que te trate como uno mientras estoy tan confundida—murmuró ella aceptando por fin todo lo que le decía Dean, este sonrió.

—No deberías estar confundida, es simple, Potter quiere a Weasley y Weasley quiere a Potter—ella sonrió.

—se oye muy fácil, pero ni siquiera sé si realmente le quiero—Dean levantó ambas cejas incrédulo.

—no deberías darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza ni tampoco renegar algo que es realmente cierto y obvio—murmuró levantándose—me voy Ginny, ella sonrió preocupada.

—lo siento Dean—aclaró, él se alzó de hombros.

—me recuperare, soy joven y guapo, aun hay muchos peces en el agua Gin—ella sonrió—y aunque no lo creas, yo también lo siento por ti.

—¿a qué te refieres?—cuestionó.

—tener al hombre perfecto para ti y no aceptarlo…

—Harry es mi amigo, Thomas—él sonrió.

—eso no impide que tu sientas lo que sientes, ni que el sienta lo que siente por ti.

*"**"*"****"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"

—¿Harry?—cuestionó Hermione a su amigo, este alzó la vista de su pergamino y la observó, ella trató de lucir normal.

—¿Qué tal te fue en tu compromiso secreto?—cuestionó, Neville levantó ligeramente la vista y Ron que comía un gran rebanada de pan la dejo a un lado, Harry se alzó de hombros y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—grandioso—Ron se puso rojo, Hermione se atragantó.

—¿qué tan grandioso?—cuestionó, Harry suspiró.

.—grandiosamente bien, supongo—aclaró.

Silenció, Ron anonadado observaba a su amigo. Quiso reírse por su elección de novia, ¿cómo Luna Lovegood? Tal vez por eso no quiso que nadie se enterara.

—¿qué piensas de Luna Lovegood?—cuestionó curioso Neville, Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿por qué la pregunta?—el aludido se alzó de hombros.

—curiosidad, tomando en cuenta que conozco todas las opiniones menos la tuya…

—yo pienso que está algo loca—aclaró convenientemente Ron, Harry frunció el ceño.

—pues yo pienso que todos estamos locos en realidad, a su manera Luna puede ser la persona más cabal que haya conocido en mi vida—aclaró, sin poder evitar sonreír y es que justo antes de irse Luna le había recetado un baño a mitad de la noche con jugo de tomate porque el bichejo invisible había plantado huevos en todo su cuerpo, sí, Luna estaba realmente loca pero también era irracionalmente cabal.

—¿Entonces tienes una buena impresión de ella?—llamó su atención Hermione, el asintió.

—definitivamente, ella es una persona realmente inteligente y agradable, una mujer verdaderamente especial—Hermione lo observó sorprendida—ahora si me disculpan, debo irme a acostar, mañana quiero ir al pueblo temprano—concluyó levantándose y después de recoger sus pergaminos se alejó hacía el cuarto de los hombres.

Hermione observó atenta a sus amigos y una fina mueca se posó en su cara.

—Es oficial, Luna Lovegood es la chica misteriosa.

—Joder—murmuró Ron sonriendo.

*"*"**"*"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*"

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación lo menos que esperaba encontrarse era a Ginny recostada en su cama haciendo figuras de colores con su varita, pero allí estaba sonriéndole, él se acercó con pesadez-.

—Hola—dio él, ella sin dejar de sonreír dejo la varita a un lado.

—Hola para ti también—murmuró cuando el azabache se quitó la capa y aventándola descuidadamente al piso se acomodó a un lado de la pelirroja, sin ser consiente siquiera tomó su mano. —¿Hablaste con Luna?—cuestionó Ginny, el azabache asintió.

—Sirius mañana saldrá con Waleska Lovegood—Ginny soltó una risita.

—¿crees que nos odie?

—definitivamente, prácticamente lo volvimos loco, le quitamos su figura, lo desmayamos, mandamos un montón de sus fotos a todas sus conocidos, hicimos que se pusiera a régimen y por si fuera poco hábilmente le arreglamos una cita con una mujer loca que es completamente lo contrario a lo que él busca en sus modelos con cerebro de maní—concluyó.

—yo también nos odiaría en realidad, hay que aceptarlo, pero él tuvo la culpa de todo—Harry asintió.

Y entonces sólo se dedicaron a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, Harry levantó su varita y murmurando un hechizo las cortinas de su cama se cerraron.

—precaución—murmuró pero la tenue respiración de Ginny lo hizo saber que ella comenzaba a dormirse, entonces sin siquiera meditarlo levantó un poco la cabeza y la observó.

Los parpados cerrados, los cabellos puestos descuidadamente sobre la blanca almohada, los labios gruesos ligeramente abiertos haciendo amago de sonrisa, el ligero rubor natural de sus mejillas… instintivamente una sonrisa casi felina se posó en sus labios y acercándose besó su mejilla, Ginny eligió justo ese momento para abrir los ojos y verde y café se conectaron, se reconocieron y se amaron casi con complicidad.

—¿Ginny?—murmuró Harry, rozando su nariz con la de la pelirroja.

—Mmm..

—¿tienes sueño?—cuestiono estúpidamente, tal vez queriéndola hacer enojar, ella se separó y soltándole la mano, le pegó juguetonamente en el hombro.

—lo tenia, hasta que abrí los ojos y me encontré con tu bien parecida cara—el azabache soltó una carcajada.

—¿al fin admites que te gusto?—ella levantó la ceja derecha.

—siempre lo has hecho—aclaró con sarcasmo, Harry sonrió.

—¿así que sí te gusto?—ella asintió—¿Gustar cómo?—cuestionó curioso.

—Pues gustar simplemente, no hay otra manera para decirlo—Harry sonrió.

—a mi también, simplemente me gustas—Ginny se sonrojó apenada.

—gracias…—pero no terminó de decir nada porque Harry ya se había acercado y le había dado un casto beso.

—hoy hable con Dean—murmuró ella, el azabache trató de no demostrar el odio que sintió al escuchar el simple nombre, ella continuó—nos dijimos muchas cosas, en realidad él me dijo muchas cosas, yo solo pude decir pequeños monosílabos… en fin, terminamos—Harry se levantó estupefacto y sentado la observó, ella también se irguió.

—¿Quiénes?—cuestionó cual idiota.

—Dean y yo, por supuesto. Aunque no sé si se pueda utilizar la palabra "terminar" ya que nunca fuimos novios, yo creo que lo mejor seria decir que cancelamos la cita, esa y toda oportunidad entre nosotros por ahora—.

—¿por qué? Tú estabas realmente emocionada y puedo asegurar que Dean no se quedaba atrás—cuestionó estupefacto el azabache, pero sinceramente feliz, Ginny se alzó de hombros y bajando la vista comenzó a jugar con uno de los hilos de la colcha.

—al principio ni yo misma le entendía, Dean fue el que canceló todo en realidad y yo siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decir nada en esto—suspiró—no es que fuese a obligarle a salir conmigo, prácticamente entiendo sus razones y…

—¿duele?—cuestionó Harry, ella negó y levantando la vista lo observó.

—no, no me siento herida ni dolida, en realidad estoy liberada… tal vez al principio si me sentí mal, pero fue más por el orgullo herido que por el propio rompimiento… tal vez un poco por Dean pero por mí no.

—a ti te gustaba—aclaró Harry, ella asintió.

—ese es el quid de la cuestión: él me gustaba, tiempo pasado—Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y besar su cabello, ella suspiró.

—aunque aun no entiendo porque rompió contigo, estaba muy emocionado, ni siquiera le importaron las miradas asesinas que Ron le regalaba cada mañana—Ginny negó.

—lo hizo por mí—murmuró, Harry frunció el ceño.

—no entiendo…

Se observaron, ella sonrió con la mirada y él se encontró perdiéndose en ella.

—nos vio hoy en la mañana… quiero decir mientras tú y yo nos besábamos—el azabache Potter palideció.

—no puedes estar hablando en serio—.

—parece que decidido seguirnos cuando ambos salimos y… bueno, no tengo que decir nada más, nos escucho creo y me dijo que él no planeaba ser ningún plato de segunda mesa—Harry suspiró.

—¿te trató mal?—ella negó.

—no, en realidad me ayudo a aclarar líos de mi cabeza…

—¿le dirá a alguien?—cuestionó preocupado, ella se alzó de hombros.

—no lo creo, no… no lo haría, al menos creo que entiende que nosotros no…—Harry espero que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

Entonces tomando con cuidado su mentón volvió a besarla, ella lo abrazo por los hombros al instante y él la apretó por su cintura.

Podrían haber pasado horas o segundos entre ellos sin que siquiera se dieran cuenta, pero cuando se separaron ella ambos habían caído sobre la cama y Ginny juguetonamente acariciaba su espalda.

—¿te gusta mi masculino dorso, eh?—cuestionó él cuando ella comenzó a hacer extrañas figuras, la aludida sonrió.

—no tienes ni idea…—murmuró, Harry enruedo su mano derecha en el cabello de ella y así se quedaron, unidos, juntos, suyos.

—¿Harry?—cuestionó—ahora que todo lo de Dean ha acabado… ¿las clases también terminaron?—él se tensó.

—¿tú quieres?—

—es lo correcto—susurró la pelirroja. Sin poder detenerlo, Harry sintió una extraña alegría al darse cuenta que ella no había dicho un rotundo no, si no más bien una respuesta vana, un "no quiero, pero es lo que debemos hacer"

—yo no quiero—aclaró recordando las palabras de Luna _"el que jamás arriesga, jamás pierde pero tampoco gana". _Ginny dejo de respirar y su cuerpo se tensó, él acaricio con pereza su cabello.

—¿a que te refieres?—cuestionó, su voz sonó amortiguada.

—a que me gusta esto, me gusta besarte y quererte como lo he hecho estos últimos días, me gustas tú, me gusta lo que soy contigo y también lo que me haces sentir— Ginny se separó lentamente de él, Harry también lo hizo y sin levantarse ambas miradas se encontraron.

—somos amigos…

— ¿Y? quererte no me impide seguir siendo tu amigo, tu mejor amigo—se corrigió, Ginny abrió grande los ojos y por ellos un extraño brillo resurgió.

—¿me quieres?—él asintió sintiéndose más valiente de lo que jamás lo había hecho.

—te amo—aclaró acariciando su mejilla, Ginny, como pez en el agua, abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces.

—Harry…

—no Ginny, no digas nada que no sientas ni creas. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar lo qué significas para mí y Luna ayudo mucho. Tú… tú eres Ginny Weasley. Eres la persona más ardiente, explosiva, alocada y enojona que he conocido en mi vida…. Pero—dijo, recalcando con más fuerza la ultima palabra—sé que me complementas mejor que nadie, sabes gritarme cuando me porto como un estúpido y consolarme mejor que nadie, conoces de mis peores miedos, de mis traumas y fantasías, eres mi mayor confidente y prácticamente mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria… antes no lograba explicarme porque me era tan fácil besarte y quererte como lo hacía, pero el que el amor haga miopes a las personas ayuda mucho, tú has estado a mi lado siempre, simplemente un día deje de notarte, pero eso no implica que no estés en la mayor parte de mis pensamientos…

—Harry…

—¿me estoy extendiendo mucho, verdad? Disculpa—aclaró soltando una risita—a lo que quiero llegar Ginny, es que te quiero y lo he hecho toda mi vida, eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar, todas terminan siendo comparadas contigo, todas no son nada cuando están a tu lado, tú en cambió eres mis anhelos y mis sueños—murmuró antes de besarla levemente en los labios.

Fue en ese momento en que un par de lágrimas salvajes recorrieron las mejillas de la pelirroja.

—¿Ginny?—cuestiono preocupado, ella negó limpiándose con rudeza las mejillas.

—no digas nada Harry, no es nada—aclaró antes de levantarse y besarlo.

Ginny había leído muchas veces en aquellas novelas románticas que Hermione le prestaba que una mujer podía llorar de felicidad ante una simple declaración del que consideraba, su alma gemela y ella jamás lo había creído, ella no solía llorar y si lo hacía no seria por tal cosa porque las lagrimas se derramaban generalmente cuando la tristeza asfixiaba el alama y necesitaba desahogarse, hasta que recostada en la cama de su mejor amigo había escuchado los sonidos de su corazón y se había dado cuenta de cuan feliz seria o ya era o había sido, en realidad no tenía importancia, si Harry estaba a su lado, nada tenía importancia.

—¿Harry?—cuestionó Ginny cuando se separaron, él la observó—No quiero que vuelvas a tener nada que ver con Vane o con ninguna de tus citas exprés—aclaró con el ceño fruncido, él negó sonriendo.

—¿celosa?—

—¿debería estarlo?—él tardo en contestar.

—por supuesto que no hermosa—murmuró antes de soltar una risa eufórica y comenzar a jugar con uno de sus cabellos.

—¿Ginny?—

—¿sí?—

—con qué me quieres ¿eh?—dijo en tono burlón, Ginny rodó los ojos.

—tal vez, solo un poco—aclaró, Harry sonrió.

*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"**"*

Sirius apretó con fuerza la mano derecha de Severus, reprimiendo concienzudamente la mueca de asco y fallando estrepitosamente, Snape tampoco se quedo atrás y cuando ambas manos se soltaron la rigidez y el enojo invadió su cuerpo al observar la sonrisa de Dumbledore.

—están de acuerdo en qué a partir de este momento las cosas deben cambiar entre ustedes, nada de insultos ni de bromas, nada. Deberán tratarse como compañeros de trabajo—los dos aludidos asintieron. Dumbledore sonrió y levantando su varita hizo aparecer una paloma que voló sobre sus cabezas —la paloma de la paz—aclaró justo antes de que el ave le dejara un regalito asqueroso a Sirius justo en el hombro. "Estúpido anciano loco", quiso decirle.

—¿ya podemos irnos?—dijo el sangre limpia en cambio, Dumbledore asintió y se sentó despreocupadamente en si asiento.

—así es—no tuvo que decir nada más, Sirius y Snape corrieron hacia la puerta, toda la tarde y parte de la noche soportando sus presencias era más que suficiente.

El camino por las escaleras se llevo en silencio, pero cuando ambos salieron por fin de la oficina del director, se observaron enojados y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

—¿estas consiente de que nada cambiara Quejicus?—cuestionó Sirius, el aludido levantó una ceja.

—Pensé que no debías decirme más insultos Black pelota—el aludido se alzó de hombros.

—es la verdad, técnicamente no te estoy insultando, solo estoy diciendo la realidad—Snape asintió.

—lo mismos digo, nada cambia, yo te sigo odiando y tú lo sigues asiendo—este asintió.

—y el que no pueda hacerte bromas no implica que no ayude a James a cumplir las suyas…

—me lo imaginaba—lo interrumpió irritado Snape, en ese momento una lechuza se acercó ululando y posándose en el hombro limpio de Black le extendió la pata, el sangre limpia tomó el pergamino y sonriéndole a la lechuza que se alejó volando lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

Una sonrisa sínica e vengativa se posó en su rostro.

—Bueno virgen a los cuarenta, adivina quien tiene una cita para mañana a pesar de tener está figura—agrego cantarín, Snape abrió levemente la boca y Sirius riéndose dio la media vuelta.

—solo quería aclararte eso no pienso acompañarte a tu pieza ni nada de eso—Severus aun sorprendido lo observó alejarse, entonces también él terminó sonriendo.

Algo le decía que aquella cita no era más que otra gran broma y no se la perdería por nada.

*"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"

**Les tengo una mala noticia, (aunque supongo que ya lo han observado) el fic llega a su fin, el siguiente capítulo será el ultimo, pero les juro que no los decepcionare, solo imagínense esto: Hermione, Neville y Ron pensando que la chica misteriosa es Luna, Sirius en su cita loca, Lily y James buscando a Harry, todos pensando que Ginny está con Dean, Remus con Tonks y Snape riéndose de Black, valdrá la pena, prometido. **

**Además, aunque no lo crean tengo muchas ganas de terminar con el fic ya que planeo hacer una nueva historia (por supuesto) con Harry y Ginny. Haré también algunos shots si me lo piden sobre la infancia de nuestros personajes en este mundo. **

**Pd: gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas!**

**Pd2: han probado las pastillas Jonny rancher? yo me he vuelto una total adicta! Ya no tengo ni para pagar mi vicio de pastillas… no sé a que viene el caso, pero definitivamente son deliciosas… **

**Contestó reviews:**

Annabella Prinx: primero que nada… Muchas gracias querida Rose! Tú review me plantó una enorme sonrisa por todo el día. Me alegró que hayas agonizado de risa! Jo! Me gusto eso de hacer de tu día una lluvia de arcoíris, se lo dije a mi mamá en la mañana y me gané mi desayuno favorito… ¿me prestas tu frase? Ya la utilice pero con tu permiso no seria un plagio ;). Sí a Sirius le está pasando de todo y en este capítulo definitivamente no le fue nada bien… ¿ya ves que Snape tuvo su merecido también? Me da un poco de penita, pero ni modo, Sirius lo odia y cuando comienzo a escribir de él parece que me controlara… jaja. Como te pudiste dar cuenta, Luna si se dio cuenta, es la única aunque concuerdo con ella, el amor vuelve miopes a las personas… No creo que Sirius llegue a hacer jamás la conexión, al menos no hasta que sea demasiado obvio para todos. Te decepcione, en este capítulo no hable sobre la reacción de Harry sobre Remus y Tonks, pero es que el pobre ya tenía suficiente con Ginny, conste que eso no significa que no haya reacción en el ultimo capítulo, igual Sirius, puede que en su loca cita decida ir a ver a sus gemelos favoritos y se encuentre con las fotos. Mmm, nena soy un asco en ingles prácticamente me hiciste utilizar un traductor para saber que era lo que me habías escrito y aunque al final no entendí mucho concluí en un "me gusto como describiste el beso" jaja. Gracias! Por tu completo apoyo. PD: la historia te propone matrimonio ¿aceptas? Jeje.

Monss: Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado, bueno, tarde un poquito en publicar pero la valió la pena la espera ¿a qué sí? [y aquí es cuando cruzo los dedos para que me des un sí] jaja, saludos a tui también.

man xitlahcuilocan: Jaja, sólo espero no haberte causado un trauma por la imagen tan poco ortodoxa de Sirius, al menos te hice reír… aunque no lo creas yo también me perdí un poco, pero espero que este capítulo haya aclarado que el siguiente capítulo es en día sábado… si no te lo aclaro :). Jaja, entonces definitivamente si esperaste el capítulo con ansias, tal comparación me hizo reír. Gracias.

BLACK: es genial que te haya gustado la broma, no estaba muy segura de cómo había quedado pero bueno… jaja, te equivocaste, Harry y Ginny no tardaron ni un día en aceptar que se aman… ¿qué se va a hacer? Ayudo mucho que Dean sea un metiche y Luna una persona muy observadora. En cuanto a Hermione, Ron y Neville, bueno los pobres han confundido todo, ya veraz el caos que se arma. No te preocupes, antes de pensar en un shot terminare el fic que prácticamente ya casi termino. Contestando a tu pregunta… no, no tengo Facebook, en realidad estoy un poquito en contra de las redes sociales… irónico ¿no? te aviso si me hago uno. Jaja, espero que este capítulo haya acertado en tus limites de extensión y sea lo suficiente largo, se los debo. Gracias a ti.

Franlo: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Giinny y Harry prácticamente necesitaron de la ayuda de Remus, Luna, sorpresivamente Dean… para dejar de ser unos completos ciegos y aceptar que se gustan, gustan. Jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado la broma! Y tenía serias dudas… ¿Qué te pareció lo que Srius le hizo a Snape? Ufff, para mí que Snape terminó también por volverse algo bromista… jeje. Mmm, como te pudiste dar cuenta, no actualice "pronto" pero la espera valió la pena ¿verdad? Un saludo muy grande para ti también!

Altea Kaur: Hola! Ufff, que bueno que te divirtió! Tenia un poco de dudas sobre la forma en la que maneje la broma… jaja, el pobre Sirius estará traumado toda su vida… mmm, yo amé escribir cuando ellos dos se besaron :D Gracias! Pd. ¿qué te ha parecido sus declaraciones?

Revoltosa 2.0: gracias! Amo que te encante mi historia… y no te preocupes que aunque tardé en actualizar aquí estoy sin falta. ¿Qué te ha parecido es te capítulo? Cuídate mucho!

Dinastía: Jaja, no lo sientas por Sirius, creo que se lo merece aunque creo que el pobre metiche está sufriendo por nada, al final Harry y Ginny terminaran juntos… Oye! Que esa es una gran descripción aunque creo que Sirius se hubiese enojado menos si lo comparaba con eso que con la rata… No te preocupes! Te entiendo, mi mamá suele pararse a un lado y enojada espera a que le cuente el chiste cuando me ve riendo así… y como sospecharas yo no le digo nada, tengo miedo de que al final se desespere tanto que termine poniendo un chip de rastreo por internet para ver todo lo que haga… ufff, pesadillas! Ohh! Sabía que te iba a gustar esa escena… No, te doy la razón, nosotras las latinas somos ardientes, jeje, sí la envidia nos corroe. Jaja, me tardé pero bueno, espero que haya valido la pena. Yo también te amo amiga! Atte. Yo. Pd. Concuerdo contigo y ya que estamos en eso, ¿Por qué no ponernos también ponernos lentillas? Jaja, no te preocupes Nat, nuestro lindo cabello azabache es genial. *envidia* cuídate!

charmshield7: Gracias a ti por leer Katherine… jaja, supongo que concuerdas con todos los demás (y conmigo) con eso de que Harry y Ginny prácticamente necesitaron la ayuda de Luna, Dean y Remus para darse cuenta que ambos se querían, de verdad que el amor vuelve miopes a las personas. Jo! Pues Sirius se vengó de Snape como pudiste leer, el pobre tendrá que llevar en su frente "virgen a los cuarenta". Hay! No tengo cuenta… me voy a hacer una, ya me entro la envidia de todos los que si tienes… jeje, no te creas, pero eso de que me voy a hacer una cuenta si es cierto. Saludos a ti también! ya ves que tarde en actualizar, pero valió la pena, ¿no? cuídate!

Luniz Potter: antes que nada… gracias por tan bonito Review! Sip, yo también necesitaba ahogar esas frustraciones por tanto drama y tanto dolor y me dije ¿Por qué no hacer una historia linda, corta y sin dramas? Y así nació "Una semana" que como te abras dado cuenta, sólo es amor y tonterías por parte de todos los personajes y de mí, creo. Jaja, pues Sirius se vengó y Snape fue el que sufrió, y con respecto a la relación Harry y Ginny… gracias, me alegra saber que aun están la escancia de lo que son Harry y Ginny aunque su relación sea completamente diferente. Mmm, ¿me creerás si te digo que me hice de la vista gorda y por flojera no arregle todas esas palabras que deje sin acento?, prometo no volver a hacerlo! Gracias por la recomendación, me abrió los ojos, en este capítulo intente no olvidarme mucho, espero haberlo logrado. Cualquier otro consejo, serán muy bien recibidos. Ufff, pues actualicé un poco tarde pero espero que haya valido la pena… :D. Gracias y saludos!

Nattyta: jeje, no te preocupes! Lo bueno fue que al final te apiadaste de la pobre autora y le regalaste con tu review una sonrisa… *sip, te manipulo para que vuelvas a comentar!* No te creas. La verdad es que me alegra mucho que te guste la manera en la que manejo a los personajes, a veces me pongo un poco ansiosa en ese aspecto y que los merodeadores diviertan y por supuesto, la relación Harry y Ginny que es en la que prácticamente gira toda la trama. Pues mira que Sirius decidido compartir algo de su vergüenza con Snape! El pobre profesor amargado de pociones sufrirá de lo lindo. Sip! Harry es todo un pillín y Ginny definitivamente ya agarro confianza. Gracias! Aunque tardé en actualizar valió la pena, ¿no? cuídate!

RoMa Cpda: gracias! me alegra tanto que la broma te haya gustado y que te haya dejado con ganas de leer más, espero no haberte decepcionado. hay! De nuevo gracias por todo, por agregarte como fiel seguidora del pequeño fic y por la buena suerte. Cuídate mucho Rosana.

Ginalore28: hola! Gracias por comentar! Me alegro que guste la manera en la que se relacionan ese par de ciegos, jaja, creo que Harry supo aprovecharse muy bien de Ginny… Y Sirius continuara siendo gracioso… te aseguro que su cita será toda una locura… cuídate! Y ojala este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

Lali Evans: gracias! jaja, aunque no creo que el pobre Sirius piense que fue memorable, le quedara un buen trauma. Sip! yo también sueño en un mundo donde todos los personajes estén vivos… No te preocupes! Tardo un poquito en actualizar, pero no abandono el fic. Besos!

RocioHP: gracias! por poquito y no te agrego en esta larga lista, tu review llego en el momento justo! Sip! creo que lo más bonito de los fics es eso, que nos regalan los hubiera si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes o los personajes estuviesen vivitos y coleando. Sip quise darles ese toque mas personal a Harry y Ginny, que comenzaran como amigos y eso en vez de jugar a su favor jugara en su contra… prometido! Trataré de actualizar pronto. De nuevo gracias! cuídate.


	5. Chapter 5

Nada de esto me pertenece y blablablá …

Último capítulo! Llegue un poco tarde pero aquí está, sólo lees aviso, en algún momento de la lectura los cambios de escena no duran no cinco diálogos (creo), pero es necesario, ya veeran cuando lean.

Disfruten mucho la lectura.

*"*"**"**"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"*"*

Sirius trató de acomodarse su grasiento cabello, bufó desesperado y con una mano sacó gomina muggle de un pequeño bote, que solía ponerse de vez en cuando, se lo embarro en la cabeza como una gran plasta, no observó ninguna diferencia, quiso ponerse a llorar cuando se dio cuenta que su cabello lleno de gomina y grasa parecía una extraña bazofia asquerosa. Desesperado se trató de acomodar la chaqueta de cuero, que a parte de apretarle exageradamente, estaba haciéndolo transpirar como nunca creyó poder hacerlo… ¡el no transpiraba, cielos! Nunca lo había hecho, nunca… frustrado se dio la media vuelta dejando atrás la imagen del hombre fodongo y triste que el espejo le mostraba, suspiró, su cita sería dentro de poco, recordó, mientras se encaminaba hacía la mesita ratona y tomaba descuidadamente un pergamino maltratado, su contenido le había puerto realmente feliz, una tal Waleska le invitaba a tomar algo a las tres escobas, había escuchado sobre su problema y no le importaba, quería conocerle. Black volvió a dejar el pergamino sobre la mesa, preocupado negó, se había arrepentido enormemente de aceptar, se sentía tan poquita cosa con su nuevo cuerpo que estaba seguro que Waleska se iría apenas y lo viera…

Entonces ofuscado tomó aire, las cosas no serían así, Waleska conocía de su condición y aun así había decido hablar con él, tener una cita y tal vez algo más después, entonces se obligo a sonreír y caminando a la chimenea, tomó polvos flu y agachándose, llamó a la casa de su querido amigo Lunático, no espero mucho, Lupin apareció en su sala apenas y escucho los gritos de su amigo y enojado, lo fulmino y torpemente se abrocho la camisa que parecía a verse puesto a las prisas.

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado—Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿con qué? No eres más que un pobre solitario—Remus rodeó los ojos.

—creo que es muy temprano para tu sarcasmo Can—.

—estoy triste—aclaró bruscamente Sirius, Remus sonrió y despreocupado se sentó en la alfombra para poder ver mejor la cabeza entre llamas de su amigo.

—últimamente siempre estas triste, ¿Qué diferencia está vez de todas las otras?—

—todo, hoy me acabo de dar cuenta que aunque traté de vestirme de ceda, este cuerpo hibrido entre Snape y un barril seguirá siendo eso, es imposible cubrir lo horrible—Remus lo observó frunciendo el ceño.

—sí, claro, lo noto en tu cabello, ¿Qué te paso?—

—sólo traté de tener un mejor aspecto…—murmuró—pero me di cuenta que es absurdo. Lunático, no te espantes pero estoy pensando muy seriamente en suicidarme—aclaró Black lo más serio que fue capaz, al contario de lo que él pensaba, Remus comenzó a reír con descaró—no sé que tiene de gracioso… ¡Prácticamente te estoy diciendo que tengo pensamientos suicidas!

—es eso lo gracioso—aclaró Remus, cuando por fin pudo controlarse, tomo un gras respiro y exhalo con la misma fuerza—sueles ser bastante fatalista en todo Sirius, el que tu aspecto sea diferente no significa que tu espíritu o tu alma lo sea, además, creo que si pensaras de verdad en suicidarte no me lo estarías contando tan plácidamente, simplemente lo harías, eres muy impulsivo—Sirius sonrió.

—me conoces como la palma de tu mano, amigo—Remus correspondió al gesto, después se aclaró con fuerza la garganta.

—¿Qué es lo que de verdad te preocupa?

—tengo una cita—contestó con una mueca Sirius.

—¿tú?—cuestionó incrédulo Remus, el aludido asintió.

—ayer recibí una carta, Waleska, una mujer hermosa, no la conozco, claro, pero estoy seguro que es hermosa, ella me invito a salir aun sabiendo de la broma a la fui sentenciado—Remus frunció el ceño profundamente, algo resultaba realmente raro, pero decidió no meterse.

—entonces lo qué te molesta es ir a tu cita con ese aspecto—concluyó el licántropo, Sirius asintió.

—sí —Remus negó.

—te estas preocupando por nada amigo, si la mujer te invito a salir aun sabiendo de tu desafortunado percance, no tienes nada de preocuparte, porque estoy de acuerdo contigo, ni aunque vistas de ceda ese cuerpo que tienes, podrás tapar su fealdad…—Sirius lanzó un chillido quejumbroso, Remus bufó—lo siento, olvide que tu ego está más frágil que nunca.

—¡Mi ego no es frágil!—vociferó Black—en todo caso, estoy un poco sensible, eso es todo—Remus sonrió.

—eso se escuchó aun peor, ¿te diste cuenta?—

—sí lo hice, y si tú le dices a alguien sobre esto, considérate objetivo de mis bromas por un mes—Remus frunció el ceño.

—tus amenazas no me preocupan…

—como sea, yo sólo te advierto. Y a todo esto, ¿Tú también vendrás a Hogsmeade?

—Claro, Lily me amenazó y contario a tus amenazas, las de ella si que me dan pavor—Sirius asintió totalmente de acuerdo— con eso de que pronto se irán, quiere que la familia se reúna una última vez—

—¿y por qué a mí no me dijo nada? ¡Yo también soy parte de esta extraña y atolondrada familia que tenemos!—Remus asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

—por supuesto, tú haces que lo atolondrado y extraño de la familia sea aun más real de lo que ya de por sí es, nadie te aviso por la simple y sencilla razón de que tú, al contrario de mí, no faltarías por nada—Sirius asintió de acuerdo.

—tienes razón, hay muchas cosas que necesito contarles, una de ellas incluye a Quejiccus.

—¿volviese a hacerle una broma? Sirius, él y tú ya son adultos, deberías comenzar a tratarlo como comp…

—Oh Lunático, no comiences con uno de tus discursos, no quiero escucharlo, no al menos está vez que Quejicus tuvo toda la culpa, se dedicó a molestarme y cuando yo también lo moleste simplemente no pudimos parar, al final terminó con un mensaje en su frente—Remus sonrió.

—¿Qué le pusiste?—Black negó.

—tendrás que esperar a que nos reunamos con James—.

—está bien, estoy impaciente por escucharlo. Ahora Canuto, por favor, deja de ser tan melodramático y ve a tu cita y divierte—Sirius arrugó el ceño.

—¿por qué tanta prisa?

—ya te dije que estoy ocupado—aclaró Remus levantándose—nos vemos en el pueblo…—

—Pero Remus, cómo te atreves a dej…—no terminó sus reclamaciones, de repente había entrado una bonita pelirrosa. La boca de Sirius se abrió completamente y Remus no pudo ponerse más rojo, ella no pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Black.

—¿Quién era Remus? Has tardado demasiado—aclaró acercándose, el aludido abrió la boca y murmurando algo, apuntó a la chimenea, la pelirrrosa frunció sus cejas antes de observar el lugar, sonrió contenta.

—Hola tío—saludó, Sirius al fin cerró la boca.

—Definitivamente Remus, estabas muy ocupado—aclaró con tono amargo—¿Qué diablos haces en su casa tan temprano, Tonks?—ella arrugó el ceño.

—me quede a dormir aquí papá, no sé que tiene de malo—Sirius bufó.

—¡Cómo que, qué tiene de malo! Tú eres una niña Tonks y Remus… ¡Remus es un vil aprovechado!—la aludida se rió divertida.

—hay querido tío, de verdad que no puedo tomarme en serio tus amenazas con ese aspecto, por poco y no te reconozco, si no es por las fotos que me mandaron…

—¿a ti también?—murmuró interrumpiéndola, ella asintió.

—por supuesto, las he mandado a enmarcar, las de Remus adornan aquella pared ¿ves?—aclaró apuntando una pared a sus espaldas donde las fotos del pobre Sirius desfilaban, él chilló.

—¡no puedo creer que me hagas esto lunático! Sí querías una foto de mí, sólo tenías que pedirla, tengo un calendario entero…

—Merlín no—murmuró Remus, por fin tomando la palabra— ¿Qué no ves lo divertidas que son estas fotos? Merecían un lugar especial—Sirius bufó.

-mejor cállate Remus, que aun no me parece que te aproveches de mi hormonal sobrina, dime querida ¿aun sigues siendo doncella?—cuestionó Black, y la jocosa voz que tenía, lo hizo parecer una mujer chismosa y entrometida, Remus se puso rojo, el cabello de la aludida cambio a un color casi escarlata.

—Merlín Sirius, sólo se quedo a dormir, no todos pensamos en sexo como tú—aclaró el licántropo.

—y si soy o no soy doncella, creo que a ti no te incumbe hipócrita—rezongó la metamorfomaga, el aludido sonrió dulcemente.

—entonces, ya no lo eres—aclaró.

—vete Sirius—murmuró Remus—¡vete, anda! Vete a tu estúpida cita y deja de molestarnos—ordenó Remus, perdiendo los estribos, lo único que recibió fue una enorme sonrisa.

—no me deberías de tratar así, al fin de cuentas conozco mucho que te hundiría en un santiamén—Remus suspiró frustrado.

—¿puedes por favor dejarnos solos? no estarás listo para tu cita y…

—¿Una cita Sirius?—cuestionó Tonks, acercándose a la chimenea, el aludido asintió.

—con una hermosa mujer, sí.

—pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso sabe de tu reciente… problema?—Sirius frunció el ceño.

—lo sabe—

—¿cómo es qué se llama?

—Waleska—contestó Sirius ignorando la mueca que había aparecido en el rostro de su sobrina, se aclaró la garganta.

—como sea, tienes razón Lunático, molestarlos es muy divertido pero se me hace tarde. Nos vemos—dijo desapareciendo de la chimenea, Tonks observó a Remus antes de comenzar a reírse descaradamente.

—¿Dora?—cuestionó preocupado Remus, ella negó y acercándose lo beso en el cachete.

—iré contigo—aclaró, él alzó una ceja.

—¿eh?—ella sonrió.

—Waleska no es un nombre común y si Sirius va a salir con la mujer que yo conozco, no me perderé por nada—aclaró antes de volver a reír, Remus asintió sonriendo. Definitivamente, parecía que la venganza de Harry no tenía fin.

*"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*

Ron se sobó perezosamente el estomago, se sentía realmente satisfecho después del gran almuerzo tomado, observó distraído a Hermione quien leía interesada un gran tomo.

—Merlín Hermione, es sábado, no deberías siquiera tocar un libro—aclaró, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No todos somos como tú Ron, yo si quiero terminar bien este año—el rodeó los ojos.

—si quisieras, no estudiarías nada en todo el año y aun así sacarías las mejores calificaciones…—las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rosa.

—¿eso crees?—él pareció incomodo, pero asintió.

—por supuesto, eres realmente inteligente—ella le sonrió y cerró con cuidado el libro.

—gracias Ron, aunque supongo que tienes razón, creo que lo mejor es irnos, ¿ustedes que creen?—cuestionó a Neville y Harry.

—a mi me parece bien—aclaró el sangre limpia, Harry perdido en su mundo como estaba, no dijo absolutamente nada y la castaña enojada lo zarandeo con fuerza, los ojos verdes brillantes se posaron en ella y le sonrió, ella entreabrió los ojos sorprendida, últimamente era raro ver sonreír tan sinceramente al azabache, después frunció el ceño, por fin se había dado cuenta de lo raro que su amigo estaba actuando desde que había bajado de las habitaciones de los chicos y juntos habían caminado al gran comedor, era extraño. Como si fuese él mismo pero se sintiera diferente, su manera de caminar, su sonrisa, su misma aura, su silenció que parecía tan cómplice…

—¿quieres qué nos vayamos ya?—cuestionó negando para despejarse, algo le decía que tenía que ver con el encuentro que había tenido con Luna el cambio de actitud de su amigo, por alguna razón la idea le hizo sentirse incomoda, quiso decirle que ya lo sabía, que ya no tenía que esconder nada, pero la idea la deshecho en el acto, Harry lo diría cuando se sintiera listo y ella preparada sonreiría, si a su amigo una persona tan inusual como Luna le hacía feliz, estaba bien.

—sí… sobre eso, no iré—aclaró.

—¿qué?

—-¿y tus padres?

—¿por qué?—cuestionaron los tres amigos al mismo tiempo, Harry se removió incomodo.

—es que, sí iré, pero no con ustedes—Ron frunció el ceño.

—-¿de qué estas hablando?—él suspiró.

—yo… iré con alguien más—aclaró, para su sorpresa Hermione sonrió, parecía decirle con sus ojos que lo entendía y él no sabía por qué, Ron en cambio estaba realmente contrariado y Neville ya había fruncido el ceño.

—No puedo creer que nos estés plantando—murmuró Hermione, entonces negó curiosa.

—¿podremos verte allá?—cuestionó Ron, sus labios estaba apretados en una fina línea, parecía querer controlar las ganas enormes de reír, él frunció el ceño.

—¿hay algo que quieras decir Ron?—él negó, abrió la boca y lo único que logro fue comenzar a reír divertido, cuando se tranquilizo por fin hablo.

—es que no puedo creer que t…

—¡Ron!—vociferó la castaña, el abrió levemente los ojos, entonces suspiró.

—¡Ginny!—vociferó bruscamente Neville, había observado entrar a la pelirroja y se había aprovechado de ello, Harry quien ya había fruncido el ceño, levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se iluminaron, sonrió bobamente, nadie se dio cuenta, todos observaban a la acompañante de Ginny, Luna.

—¿quieres sentarte con nosotros Luna?—cuestionó Ginny, cuando llego hasta los Gryffindor, la aludida sonrió y alzándose de hombros se sentó junto a Harry, nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada que Ginny y Harry compartieron cuando esta también se sentó en frente, todos observaban los movimientos de la Ravenclaw, que, cantando una extraña melodía se servía descuidadamente leche en un tazón.

—¿Iras a Hogsmeade Luna?—cuestionó interesada Hermione, ella la observó con sus grandes ojos azules, la castaña se removió incomoda.

—supongo que sí, me veré con mi tía—Ron reprimió las ganas de reírse, definitivamente, si su tía tenía el cabello azabache revuelto, ojos verdes y libido masculino, entonces sí, Luna vería a su tía.

—nosotros también iremos, aunque desgraciadamente Harry a decidido que no nos va a acompañar—prosiguió la castaña, esperando tal vez alguna reacción que delatase a los adolescentes, lo único que consiguió fue que Luna observara con énfasis su cereal con leche.

— ¿a sí? Tal vez podríamos vernos haya Harry, yo iré con Dean—dijo Ginny, sonreía con especial énfasis, Harry levantó una ceja divertido, sonrió.

—O tal vez simplemente podrías decirle a Dean que no quieres nada con él y a continuación, ir con nosotros—puntualizó Ron, observaba a su hermana que divertida se había reído.

—Honestamente Ron, ¿odiaras a todos los que quieran algo conmigo?—cuestionó, por primera vez en su vida, su tono no fue brusco, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, después se rascó la cabeza y removiéndose incomodo la observó.

—bueno, eres mi hermana pequeña y los hombres, (al menos la mayoría) cuando estamos con una chica, no esperamos jugar a las cartas o al ajedrez con ellas—murmuró colorado.

—¡eres tan hormonal Ronald!—vociferó Hermione, parecía realmente molesta, él arrugó el ceño.

—yo sólo estoy aclarando un punto Hermione, no se trata de mí, sino de Ginny y su cita.

—pero, ¿Qué pasa si yo de verdad le quiero?—interrumpió Ginny, llamando de nuevo la atención de su hermano—¿y qué pasa si el de verdad me quiere? No pienso pedirte permiso en nada que tenga que ver con mi vida Ron, mientras yo este segura de lo que quiero…

—¡Pero aun no sabes lo que quieres!

—yo estoy de acuerdo con Ginny—interrumpió Harry sonriendo, Ron abrió totalmente la boca, observó a su amigo enojado.

—no puedes estar hablando en sería Harry, yo sé que quieres a mi hermana, pero de ahí a favorecer sus ideas…

—Oh vasta ya—interrumpió Hermione—realmente Ron, no creo que deberías meterte en la vida privada de Ginny…—él abrió la boca para refutar, pero justo en ese momento Luna levantó la cabeza y observó a Harry.

— felicidades, me alegro de que al fin se hayan aclarado las cosas entre ustedes—el aludido palideció al acto y observó perturbado a la rubia.

—¿cómo…?—ella se alzó de hombros.

—hasta un ciego lo notaria, no haces mucho por ocultarlo—el azabache abrió la boca, pero al final la cerró, Luna se levantó y descuidada sonrió—me tengo que ir, a mi tía se le acabaron los amuletos contra los seres malignos invencibles y me pidió unos cuantos—Harry sonrió.

—por supuesto, tal vez nos veamos en Hogsmeade, así que hasta pronto Luna—ella sonrió.

—felicidades a ti también Ginny, te dije que las cosas tomarían el curso correcto—las mejillas de Ginny se tiñeron de un suave rosa—Nos vemos Hermione, Ron y Neville—aclaró antes de darse la vuelta y salir con esa extraña forma de caminar, saltando con pasitos cortos.

Nadie hablo por un largo tiempo.

—¿Qué…?

—me tengo que ir—aclaró bruscamente Ginny, levantándose en el acto—aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer—sonrió—adiós—y sin esperar respuesta, abandono rápidamente el gran comedor.

Harry la observó irse y antes siquiera de poder ir tras ella, alguien le tomó del hombro, levantó la cabeza bruscamente y se encontró al antinatural Sirius sonriéndole. Apretó los labios en una fina línea, tratando de no reír cuando tuvo una vista completa sobre el aspecto de su padrino, al final hasta sintió un poco de culpa al ver su desastroso cabello.

—yo… ¿saldrás a un lado?—cuestionó, Sirius rodeó los ojos.

—Atrévete a burlarte y volveré a castigarte—

—Al final, Remus tenía razón, estas algo sensible Sirius—el aludido frunció el ceño.

—¿Él te dijo que yo estaba sensible?—cuestionó enojado, Harry se alzó de hombros.

—algo así, aunque él incluyo algo sobre tu ego frágil—

—¡no lo puedo creer! Los amigos definitivamente pagan de la peor manera y justamente Remus, a quien le he guardado tantos secretos… sólo hoy lo encontré con…—se detuvo bracamente—de todas formas, quiero hablar contigo.

—estamos hablando Sirius—

—quiero hablar sobre _Eso—_Harry frunció los labios.

—¿sobre qué?

—sobre eso que paso con ya sabes quien en aquel solitario pasillo.

—no sé de que me estas hablando—aclaró Harry asiéndose el desentendido, Sirius bufó.

—¿quieres que te lo recuerde? Porque puedo hacerlo y no me importa que las personas se enteren—fue en se momento en que Harry observó a sus amigos que interesados escuchaban la conversación, se levantó.

—no—aclaró—Nos vemos luego—se despidió antes de jalar del regordete brazo a Sirius y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿qué pasa con Eso?—exigió Harry, cuando comenzaron a alejarse de los curiosos.

—bueno querido ahijado, sólo quiero recordarte que el plazo se terminara el Lunes y James ya estará en su grandioso viaje, así que te aconsejaría que se lo dijeras hoy mismo—él bufó indignado.

—no lo creo—

—no sé porque la hacen tanto de emoción, prácticamente se iban a besar antes de que yo llegara—Harry frunció el ceño.

—sí, y lo interrumpiste.

—pero querido ahijado, ¿acaso te arrepientes de no haber besado a Ginny?—Harry se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente.

—no—y era verdad, no se arrepentía, al menos no ahora que ya había disfrutado tanto de los besos de Ginny.

—pues deberías hacerlo y comenzar a hacer algo con _Eso_, hoy es la cita de Ginny, si no mal recuerdo…

—sí, hoy es su cita—aclaró despreocupadamente Harry, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y Sirius se alarmó, ¿realmente estaban tan ciegos?

—¿no piensas hacer nada?—él negó.

—ni en un millón de años—aclaró, antes de detenerse—me tengo que ir, adiós—dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por un estrecho pasillo, Sirius lo observó irse, negó sintiendo frustrado, sinceramente, pensaba que a estas alturas al menos ya tendría dudas sobre sus sentimientos.

*"¨*"**"*"**"*"*"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"*

Ginny se detuvo al llegar al final del estrecho pasillo, exhalo el aire que ni sabía que contenía con fuerza y despreocupadamente se recargo en la pared, suspiró, de verdad que Luna era la persona más observadora que alguna vez había conocido, el problema estaba en que era menospreciada y la gente solía olvidar que ella había sido escogida en Ravenclaw en el primer instante en el que el sombrero había tocado su cabeza.

Suspiró para después, sonreír feliz, que Harry se le declarase y ella prácticamente lo aceptase sin siquiera decir nada, era la cosa más extraña y fantástica que lo pudo haber pasado…

Fue en ese momento en el que lo vio, caminaba lentamente, las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y la sonrisa adornando el rostro, ella mansamente se irguió y cuando Harry termino por acercarse, Ginny no hizo otra cosa más que observarle, la fuerte barbilla, los ojos verdes escondidos tras las gafas, brillantes y llenos de ella, el cabello que parecía un gran nido de pájaros… (sonrió ante el ultimo comentario) y sus manos lentamente se dirigieron a este y se perdieron entre la sedosidad del mismo, Harry cerró los ojos y tomándola por la cintura la atrajo a él, sus cuerpos chocaron y ambos terminaron sintiendo las emociones rebosantes en su piel.

—le debemos muchas a Luna—murmuró él, ella asintió.

—es una gran amiga—Harry sonrió.

—¿te digo algo? Ella fue la que me ayudo a armarme de valor, ella y Remus—Ginny sonrió, aunque Harry no pudo verlo.

—entonces definitivamente si le debemos muchos, aunque no me dejaras mentir, es demasiado observadora—él asintió.

—pero está bien, sabe guardar secretos—concluyó y un silencio placentero se formo entre ambos.

—Sirius hablo hoy conmigo—ella se alejó un poco de él.

—¿qué te dijo?

—sólo me dejo en claro que el plazo está por terminarse y que sería bueno que yo le dijera a mi papá que tengo una relación contigo—la risa cantarina de Ginny se dejo escuchar con fuerza.

—¿y qué le dijiste?—cuestionó curiosa y divertida, él acaricio su mejilla.

—creo que lo deje muy confundido, prácticamente le mostré lo feliz que estaba por que hoy tuvieras una cita.

—y quiero suponer que no sabe que la cita la tengo contigo ¿verdad?—Harry negó.

—naturalmente, piensa que yo estoy emocionado porque tu saldrás con Thomas—.

—¿te digo una cosa?—cuestionó bruscamente ella, Harry la observó —me parece que esto terminara en un gran embrollo—

—yo creo lo mismo que tú—entonces se separó de ella y metió la mano a su bolsillo, sacó su escoba que hizo agrandar con magia.

—estaba pensando que antes de irnos tal vez podríamos volar algo Calabaza—ella rodó los ojos.

—¿jamás dejaras de llamarme así?—él alzó ambas cejas.

—el día que deje de quererte, ese será el día—Ginny sonrió.

—¿utilizas siempre esas frases para conquistar a las chicas Harry?—el rió y la tomó delicadamente de la mano.

—sólo contigo Hermosa, tú me vuelves un completo cursi—.

""*"**"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*

Sirius observó por última vez su reflejo en el espejo, una mueca se formó en su rostro y con coraje guardo el pedazo de espejo en su bolsillo, respiró con fuerza, se había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde dando vueltas a su apartamento, a veces pensado en que lo mejor sería no asistir y otras veces llenándose de valentía para la cita.

Ahora, estando fuera del local de nuevo la valentía le había abandonado, negó con la cabeza, él era Sirius Black, valiente guapo y aguerrido, no le tendría miedo a una mujer.

Y con ese pensamiento comenzó a caminar hacía el local, cuando entro la campanilla del lugar sonó y Rosmetta quien atendía unas mesas más atrás, lo observó con atención, él se removió incomodo pero busco entre las mesas, había recibido una nota una horas atrás donde Waleska le decía que iba a traer un sombrero de plumas y una bufanda morada para que la reconociera. Sirius había fruncido el ceño por tal atuendo estrafalario, pero ahora que estaba dentro del bar y había visto tan bien y pronto el sombrero de plumas en una de las esquinas, daba gracias a Merlín lo no común del vestuario.

Caminó, repitiendo el mantra de Sirius sexi y guapo para llenarse de valor, cuando llego a la mesa de la mujer se aclaró la garganta, Waleska se dio la media vuelta y los pendientes de zanahorias bailaron en sus orejas cuando una sonrisa ilumino su cara, Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sintió un poco intimidado al observar los ojos avellana verlo con tanta profundidad, sin embargo, la evaluó, Waleska no era en ningún sentido fea, su cabello castaño escondido tras el gorro dejaba solo pequeños mechones a la vista, era bajita, estaba seguro y no estaba gorda, aunque (tenía que admitirlo) la túnica de colores arcoíris resplandecientes, los aretes de zanahoria, el peculiar sobrero y los ojos grandes y observadores le daban un aspecto de maniática, negó y compuso una sonrisa.

—soy Sirius—se presentó, estirando se mano derecha, Waleska la observó, entonces le levantó y apretó al sorprendido hombre en un abrazó.

—ya lo sé—aclaró cuando se separó de Black—¿por qué no te sientas? Podríamos empezar con nuestra cita—el asintió en el acto.

—y dime—dijo Sirius después de un largo silencio—¿a qué te dedicas?—ella lo observó con profundidad.

—se podría decir que soy naturista, viajo por todo el mundo a la espera de descubrir alguna u otra criatura, soy el Darwin de los magos—el aludido frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es Darwin?

—era un naturista muggle, sus investigaciones son realmente importantes en la biología además de que su teoría de la evolución es la explicación más congruente que existe sobre el origen de las especies—Sirius frunció el ceño, no entendía mucho, lo admitía.

—¿y esta teoría de la evolución explica qué…?

—en general, que el hombre proviene de los primates—el sangre limpia rió, hasta que se dio cuenta que Waleska hablaba en serio.

—no puedes estar hablando en serio…

—pues sí—lo contó ella—y es realmente interesantes su teoría, tomando en cuenta que no se conoce el origen del hombre…

—pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso contigo?—cuestionó él, la mujer rodó los ojos, como si la pregunta hubiese estado de más, porque le respuesta estaba implícita.

—mucho, él fue el que me inspiro en mi búsqueda por el eslabón perdido entre un muggle y un mago—.

—-no te entiendo.

—velo de está manera, yo estoy tratando de hallar una respuesta a la incógnita, ¿qué fue lo qué paso para que un ser humano normal, pasase a ser un mago con todas las de la ley?—él la observó interesado.

—¿y ya has descubierto algo?

—creo que nuestra magia proviene de los **snorkack de **_cuernos arrugados—Sirius se atragantó con su propia saliva. _

_—¿qué diablos es eso?—cuestionó, ella bufó molesta. _

_—un animal que no se deja ver a simple vista, la mayoría de las veces son invisibles—aclaró—mucha gente no lo conoce—Sirius asintió, comenzaba a arrepentirse de la extraña cita, cada vez estaba más seguro que la mujer estaba loca. Inhalo con fuerza pero no dijo nada más, ella tampoco. _

—¿eres sangre pura?—cuestionó Waleska bruscamente, Sirius frunció el ceño.

—si, pero no es algo que me importe mucho, no creo en nada de la supremacía de la sangre ni ninguna de esas bobadas

—Naturalmente, eres hermoso—por alguna razón Sirius se sintió incomodo, tal vez el hecho radicaba en su aparente horrible fealdad, se removió incomodo.

—no deberías bromear con eso, menos ahora que me han jugado está horrible broma—los ojos de Waleska se abrieron con interés.

—pero si yo no estoy hablando de tu físico

—¿entonces?—cuestionó interesado Sirius, ella rodeó los ojos.

—hablo de tu alma, tienes una bonita aura color rosa—Black por alguna razón se sintió realmente enojado, observó a Waleska con el ceño fruncido, ella por otro lado parecía encontrar muy interesante la pared.

—Lo siento, pero no logro entenderte, ¿aura rosa? En dado caso mi alma sería negra o roja como la pasión—aclaró, dejando entre ver su complejo lastimado de macho, la mujer lo observó y entrecerró sus ojos.

—No—dijo después de lo que parecieron décadas—tú aura es rosa—el aludido bufó—Eres sensible, me imagino y tiendes a proteger a todo aquel ser que amas, eres dulce por supuesto… y realmente compasivo, aunque no creo que te sea fácil admitir nada de eso.

—es que no soy nada de eso—aseveró Sirius, después se removió incomodo y suspiró—además, ¿cómo es que puedes ver las auras? a mí se me hace que sólo me estas tomando el pelo—.

—no es muy difícil—dijo ella, sin siquiera notar el hostil tono de voz de su acompañante—siempre eh podido hacerlo, soy muy observadora—

—tal vez lo mejor sea cambiar de tema—añadió bruscamente Black, entonces se acomodó en su silla—¿quieres algo?—cuestionó levantando la mano y llamando a la mesera, Waleska ladeo la cabeza

—un té de hojas de la planta salvaje morada de África—Sirius asintió.

—planta salvaje de África, sí por supuesto—sólo bastaron unos segundos más para que se diera cuenta del extraño pedido, la observó incrédulo—no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—claro que sí—aseveró ella—quiero eso.

—pero, no…—respiró para tranquilizarse—no creo que en su menú aparezca un té de ese tipo, ¿si quiera existe?—ella rodó los ojos.

—por supuesto, es mi bebida favorita—el bufó.

—¿otra cosa?—ella se alzó de hombros.

—una cerveza de mantequilla entonces—añadió resignada, justo en el momento en el que llego Rosmeta, Sirius bufó incrédulo, por un pedido así hubiese empezado, pensaba mientras pedía la cerveza para Waleska y el wiskhy de fuego para él.

—no eres una persona común, ¿verdad?—cuestionó cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, ella se alzó de hombros.

—ni tu eres lo que aparentas a primera vista—dijo con una extraña sinceridad cruda, Sirius sonrió a pesar de todo.

—sí, creo que tienes razón. Pero dime, ¿cómo es que contactaste conmigo?—cuestionó, ella se alzó despreocupada de hombros y sus aretes bailaron divertidos.

—mi sobrina me pidió que saliera contigo, dijo que necesitaban un poquitito de diversión y ella hacer un gran favor—el ceño de Sirius se encogió.

—¿Quién es tu sobrina?—cuestionó interesado.

—Luna Lovegood—aclaró la mujer, el sangre limpia no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo, ahora parecía normal la actitud de la mujer, ser pariente de la Ravenclaw amiga de la futura esposa de su ahijado, hacía que la anormalidad de la mujer tuviese lógica.

"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"

Lily y James llegaron a Hogsmeade cuando ya los alumnos de Hogwarts corrían por las calles entre gritos de alegría y risas divertidas, James observó divertido el movimiento y suspiró, recordando su propia gran etapa de alumno, Lily lo observó divertida.

—en aquel momento si alguien me hubiese dicho que terminaría contigo, no solamente se hubiese ganado mi completo odio, sino también una buena visita a la enfermería aunque lo más seguro es que tu lo observaras petulante y le dijeras que eso ya lo sabías—dijo, intuyendo correctamente el suspiro de añoranza de su esposa, él sonrió y tomó con delicadeza su mano.

—era un poquito arrogante ¿no? por eso no me querías…

—el problema está en el "poquito", amor, tú arrogancia era más grande que el mismo Hogwarts—.

—y tu testarudez tremendamente invencible—ella asintió—aun lo sigue siendo, creo. Pero la diferencia radica en que al fin aceptas que me quieres—.

—no fue fácil déjame decirte—el asintió.

—no te la puse fácil—aseveró—creía que el mundo giraba a mi alrededor, ese a sido mi mayor problema, vivía en mi propia burbuja perfecta y creía que tu tarde o temprano admitirías que te gustaba, no veía que en realidad ese tipo de pensamientos eran los que me alejaban de ti—dijo, en ese momento la brisa del aire los rodeo y los cabellos de Lily se pegaron a su cara, James la observó embelesado, ella se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—tal vez deberíamos comenzar a caminar—acotó, pero sin esperar una respuesta, comenzó su andar, James la siguió—no fuiste el único que cometió grandes errores—continuó, el la observó—yo también era demasiado mandona y estricta, tu representabas todo lo que yo no era y eso me aterraba, no quería ver que en realidad era eso mismo lo que más me atraía de ti, lo que por supuesto, provoco que nosotros dos duramos años peleando antes de terminar explotando y besándonos—James rió, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—el mejor momento de mi vida…—murmuró, entonces pareció pensativo—Harry la tiene mucho más fácil, Ginny le quiere de verdad y le conoce mejor que a nadie, prácticamente han pasado toda una vida juntos y ambos han aprendido a soportarse, ¿cómo es que son los únicos que no se dan cuenta que son el uno para el otro?—Lily rodó los ojos.

—tal vez por tus continuos y "sutiles" comentarios con doble sentido, además ¿Quién te asegura qué en realidad sean el uno para el otro?—James la observó estupefacto.

—por favor Lily, hasta tú misma lo has notado—ella sonrió.

—¿hacen una muy bonita pareja, no?—cuestionó relajada.

—y no sólo eso, también saben gritarse y reírse junto al otro, además…—la colisión fue total, James soltó la mano de Lily en el acto y se tambaleo unos pasos, Lily se apresuró a ayudar a la chica con la que había chocado, que contrario a James, si había caído al piso, tres de sus libros esparcidos en el piso y dos más aun fuertemente apretados contra su pecho.

—¡Pero si eres tú Hermione!—vociferó la pelirroja reconociendo la melena alborotada de la castaña—¿estas bien linda?—cuestionó estirando su mano derecha, Hermione que también la había reconocido, asintió y tomando la mano de la mujer se levantó, James también se acercó, tomó los tres libros aun esparcidos en el piso.

—¿te he hecho daño? Lo siento Hermione, iba algo distraído…—la aludida se sonrojó.

—iba hablando sobre lo buena pareja que harían Harry y Ginny, ya sabes como se pone con ese tema Hermione.

—no se preocupe señor Potter—aclaró—yo también iba algo distraída—aclaró evitando decir nada al comentario de Lily, saber que Harry en realidad parecía tener algo serio con Luna Lovegood sin duda alguna rompería el corazón a su padre que parecía siempre tan ilusionado con el inminente noviazgo de sus amigos…

—¿has venido sola o vienes… acompañada?—cuestionó James, la castaña en seguida notó el doble sentido caprichoso y jocoso de la pregunta, se sonrojó

—Eh venido con Ron y Neville, es sólo que tenía que ir a la librería y ellos la detestan, se supone que me esperarían a fuera pero no logro encontrarlos, los estaba buscando—se apresuró a aclarar.

—¿Y Harry?—cuestionó interesada Lily, su hijo no solía estar sin sus amigos. Hermione pareció dudosa, al final se decidió por decirles la verdad, o al menos una buena parte de ella.

—andará por aquí supongo, esta en una cita—James, que observaba interesado el cielo, bruscamente la observó, una sonrisa merodeadora se poso en sus labios.

—¿una cita?—dijeron al mismo tiempo los Potter, ella con un tono levemente curioso, él claramente divertido, Hermione asintió — ¿con quién?—cuestionó Lily después de fulminar a su esposo con la mirada.

—Con Ginny obviamente, ¿con quién más? A ella tampoco la has mencionado y siempre viene con ustedes—dijo sacando sus propias conclusiones James, sonriendo emocionado, la castaña negó.

—No, Ginny anda por aquí con Dean, está en su cita con él y respecto a Harry… no sé con quien sale. No nos lo quiso decir—se apresuró a aclarar, a James pareció que le dijeron que la vida misma terminaría mañana.

—no puedes estar hablando en serio…—no pudo continuar, se habían acercados dos adolescentes corriendo, uno de ellos con el cabello pelirrojo y el otro con el cabello negro, ambos comían un barquillo con ansias, él ultimo sostenía otro más en su mano.

—te hemos estado buscando Hermione, te compramos un helado—dijo Neville, dándole el cono a su amiga, ella lo tomó sonriendo agradecida.

—yo también les buscaba—dijo—aunque yo me encontré con los señores Potter—aclaró comenzando a comer de su helado.

—ustedes son los mejores amigos de mi hijo, ¿no es así?—cuestionó James, sin dejar siquiera que los jóvenes le saludasen, ambos se observaron curioso antes de asentir, Lily frunció el ceño al notar la sonrisa medio maniática de su esposo—y él les cuenta todo, ¿no es así?—no esperó a que contestaran, continuó—así que deben saber con quien está saliendo mi hijo, quiero que me lo digan—Lily le dio un codazo a su esposo, Ron apretó los labios incapaz de aguantar la carcajada y Neville se removió incomodo.

—¡James!—vociferó la pelirroja—no seas metiche por favor—el aludido la ignoró olímpicamente.

—¿y bien?—cuestionó

—No lo sabemos—contestó Neville, y era verdad, Harry no les había dicho nada, así que técnicamente ellos no sabían nada. James pareció levemente decepcionado.

—pero…

—se trata de la Chica Misteriosa—acotó la castaña—así que por obviedad, no sabemos quien es—.

—¿y qué pasa con Ginny? ¡Ella está saliendo con la persona equivocada mientras el cabezotas de mi hijo se dedica a jugar a la Chica Misteriosa!—vociferó, Lily frunció los labios.

—honestamente James, no deberías hacer un teatro por esto—el aludido volvió a ignorarla.

—Ni me lo recuerde—murmuró Ron con las orejas rojas—de sólo pensar lo que Thomas este haciendo ahora con mi hermana hace que me hierba la sangre—James asintió.

—tenemos que buscar al ciego de nuestro hijo Lily—ordenó, ella rodó los ojos.

—¿y cómo para qué?—cuestionó con un tono resignado.

—tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto y hacerle entender a nuestro hijo que Ginny se le está escapando de las manos.

—yo creo que no deberíamos meternos James—dijo ella, pero él negó, tomándola de la mano.

—a veces un padre tiene qué hacer lo que tiene que hacer Lily, yo mismo me encargare de que el futuro de James junior siga existiendo.

—¿James Junior?—cuestionó estupefacta Lily, él asintió.

—obviamente—acotó, antes de tomar la mano de su esposa—nos vemos niños, tenemos una misión que cumplir—se despedido casi arrastrando a Lily, que lo seguía resignada.

—estas consiente que lo veremos más al rato ¿verdad?

—Pero tal vez sea demasiado tarde Lily—acordó él antes de perderse entre los transeúntes con su resignada esposa, los tres amigos le observaron alejarse.

—pobre Harry—dijo Ron, moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados, Hermione que comia lo último de su helado asintió, Neville sonrió.

—quisiera ver la cara de ambos cuando descubran quien es la chica misteriosa—.

—yo quiero saber que hará para tratar de unir a mi amigo y a mi hermana—aclaró, divertido Ron, Hermione lo observó divertida.

—pensé que odiabas a todo aquel que se acercase a tu hermana, pero pareces divertido por lo que el señor Potter hará—el aludido se alzó de hombros.

—velo de esta forma, si el señor Potter logra su cometido, mi hermanita estará por fin sola, ya que Harry y ella son sólo amigos, eso me alegrara mucho—entonces observó su reloj de pulsera—debo irme—.

—¿tú también tienes alguna cita secreta Ron?—cuestionó alegre Neville, Hermione sonrió cuando Ron pareció horrorizado por la idea y negó con frenesí.

—Merlín no. En realidad, me encontraré con mis hermanos, ya les había dicho que decididnos unirnos y darle unas cuantas advertencias a Thomas—.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio Ronald—dijo incrédula Hermione, él asintió.

—estoy hablando muy en serio Mione, así que me tengo que ir, no sé en que lugar este ella, pero la encontraremos, los gemelos trajeron un par de cosas pero Bill quiere verlas y constatar que ningunas dejaran un daño permanente en Dean—.

—están locos Ron—dijo incrédulo Neville, él sonrió con diversión.

—Somos Weasley, ¿de dónde somos normales?—se preguntó filosóficamente, antes de darse la vuelta—¡nos vemos chicos! Avísenme cómo es qué termina Harry con su padre—vociferó, antes de comenzar a correr en line recta, Nevile y Hermione se observaron.

—¿qué hacemos?—cuestionó ella, el adolescente se alzó despreocupadamente de hombros.

—tal vez esperar, algo me dice que todo esto terminara muy divertido, ¿por qué no me acompañar a buscar a Parvati? Podemos pedirle su cámara, sin duda alguna sería interesante fotografiar toda está locura—le pidió para después acercársele y estirar ambas manos, la castaña le paso descuidadamente la mitad de sus libros.

—Vamos pues—dijo resignada.

*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"**"

—¿podrías caminar más despacio Harry?—cuestionó Ginny, escondida bajo la capa de invisibilidad junto a Harry, este desacelero el paso.

—sí, lo siento Hermosa—Ginny sonrió.

—¿y a dónde se supone que vamos?—cuestionó.

—a Zonko, compraremos media tonelada de dulces.

—¿puede ser la tonelada entera?

—me parece bien—dijo Harry riendo por lo golosa que resultaba su novia—después podríamos internarnos en el bosque y sentarnos en algún tronco para atiborrarnos de dulces—ella sonrió.

—o en el pasto, buscamos un claro—Harry asintió.

—eso me parece bien y despué…—no continuó, vio a sus padres correr unos metros por delante de él, su padre con el ceño fruncido parecía como maniático y su madre resignada no decía ya nada.

— ¿esos no eran tus padres?—cuestionó Ginny, él asintió, entonces observó después de unos segundos, también a Ron que caminaba a paso acelerado, sonreía y murmuraba algo por la bajo—Y ese Ron—concluyo ella extrañada.

—esta como raro ¿te diste cuenta?—ella asintió, después se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente y tomó la mano de Harry.

—no creo que sea nada importante, lo más seguro es que alguien le coqueteo a Hermione—Harry rió.

"**"**"*"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"

—No te creo—dijo escéptico Sirius, Waleska rió. Ambos habían salido ya de las Tres escobas y ahora caminaban distraídamente por la concurrida calle donde no pasaban inadvertidos.

—¡Pero si es verdad! Existe una danza que hace que te vuelvas atrayente para el sexo opuesto—Sirius negó.

—pero… ¿no importa que seas realmente feo?—ella negó.

—ya te dije que la fealdad no existe, o bien todos somos feos o personas subjetivas con mente propia que puede o no emitir juicios de agrado o desagrado—él rió.

—y ya te dije yo que no te entiendo, para mí la belleza es real, yo antes era muy bello. Pero ya discutimos eso, quiero que me digas más sobre esa danza—Waleska alzó una ceja.

—¿quieres bailarla?—él sonrió con maldad.

—probablemente no, lo que quiero es enseñársela a un buen amigo, él pobre tiene un mensaje en su frente horrible y verdadero, yo sólo quiero ayudarle—ella lo observó curiosa.

—se trata un poco sobre gritar—Sirius la observó curioso—¡UUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA¡ ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRR!—gritó la mujer, haciendo que Sirius exaltado la observara sorprendido y algunos transeúntes la observaran divertidos.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?—cuestionó, ella volvió a gritar.

—enseñándote como se hace, ¿por qué no gritas como yo? ¡Vamos Sirius! Sólo tendrás que… ¡IIIIIIOOOOO! Y luego ¡BBBBRRRRRRR!—Sirius la observó estupefacto, ella ya se había detenido y sin ningún a pise de vergüenza continuaba gritando, después de unos momentos Black también gritó, ella le sonrió.

—¡GRRRRRRRR!—vociferó Black, Waleska levantó ambas manos y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje, después tomó la regordeta mano de Sirius y lo obligo a bailar una extraña danza a su lado, al principio el sangre limpia lucio apenado y reticente, algo que sólo duro unos segundos, hasta que riendo comenzara también a inventar sus propios pasos, pronto comenzó a acompañar sus pasos con movimientos de karate muggle que se había aprendido en algún momento de su vida.

—¡EEEEEEEIIIIIIII!

—¡BUUUUUUUU!

—¡Idiota!—Sirius se detuvo al instante, había reconocido la voz burlona de aquel insulto, Severus Snape lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y la capucha cubriendo la cabeza y tapando así el mensaje con el que Sirius lo había maldecido, Waleska aun continuaba bailando y Sirius la tomó con torpeza del brazo, ella lo observó curiosa.

—¿sucede algo?—cuestionó, él negó.

—el aire de repente se ha infectado, ¿por qué no nos vamos mejor Leska?

—Grandes palabras para un pobre hombre, Black barril—gruñó Snape, entonces observó burlón a la mujer.

—de modo que tú eres la cita de Black—ella sonrió, no parecía siquiera haber notado el tono irónico y burdo de Snape, se acercó y estiro su mano.

—Soy Waleska Lovegood—se presentó cuando él tomó su mano—¿Cómo se llama usted?

—es Quejicus—interrumpió Sirius, acercándose también, Snape soltó la mano de la mujer.

—Me llamó Severus Snape—.

—Oh bien, aunque no creo que tenga nada de malo que se llame Quejicus, es algo original por supuesto—el aludido rugió, Sirius rió.

—es diferente a todas las citas que normalmente andan con Black—aclaró observándola con fingido interés, Sirius gruñó, no le gustaba para nada la presencia entrometida de Snape, menos aquel comentario que aunque era verdad, no tenía ninguna razón para hacerse, porque sí, Waleska no era alguien con la que hubiese salido de tener su aspecto normal, pero eso no significaba que se arrepintiera, la mujer era diferente en toda razón o lógica y resultaba divertida, de una buena manera… como una buena amiga.

—me llamo Waleska, ya se lo dije, no soy igual a nadie, soy mi propia persona—Snape levantó una ceja sorprendido, Sirius asintió sonriendo, parecía que el vampiro se había quedado sin palabras.

—me temo que debo advertirle que se mete en saco de once varas con Black, él no es una buena persona—aclaró al fin.

—a mí me parece buena persona, igual que usted—achicó los ojos y observó con tanta intensidad a Snape que este se removió incomodo—Sí, usted es buena persona, vive el pasado, ese es su problema, se encierra en el dolor de los recuerdos y eso causa que su vista se apague y no logre distinguir los colores que bailan frente a sus ojos.

—Yo… no sé de que me habla—balbuceó Snape, aquello se le estaba saliendo de las manos, Waleska le tomó de la mano con brusquedad, él no tuvo oportunidad de soltarse.

—es usted buena persona, ama con intensidad, pero esta encerrado en su propio dolor y terquedad, ¿le doy un consejo? A veces la felicidad se encuentra ante nuestros ojos, tal vez es hora de que usted por fin la vea—Snape trató de soltarse, ella apretó con más ahínco su mano.

—la felicidad no es para todos, yo ya lo acepte—dijo al fin—he sufrido toda mi vida, para personas como yo sólo existe la rendición, me equivoqué mucho… yo—no pudo continuar, la mujer lo había abrazado con fuerza, cuando lo soltó dejo caer su mano hacía un lado.

—a veces lo único que se necesita, es perdonarnos a nosotros mismos ¿usted ya se perdono señor Sanpe?—entonces se dio la vuelta y tomó la mano del sorprendido Black—fue un gusto conocerlo—se despidió, regalándole una sonrisa al estupefacto Snape, después comenzó a caminar arrastrando consigo a Black.

Snape aun se quedo unos minutos más parado, observando el lugar donde la extravagante cita de Black había estado parada, antes de dares la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacía el castillo.

"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*

Ron observó con atención a sus hermanos, desde que había llegado ninguno había dicho gran cosa y ahora que habían pasado ya algunos minutos comenzaba a desesperarse, por fin Bill se levantó.

—Inicia la sesión—dijo y para sorpresa de Ron, Percy se levantó con un pergamino en manos, lo abrió y se aclaró la garganta con fuerza.

—Comenzaremos con la operación, "Destruir cualquier relación amorosa de nuestra hermana por su bien" ¿Fred y George?—ambos se levantaron, el primero sostenía una caja.

—hemos traído lo esencial, polvos que causan extrañas reacciones en la piel, orejas extensibles, dulces que hacen crecer la lengua, más polvos que cambian el color de piel, algo de jabón Snape… ustedes sólo pídanos y nosotros se los daremos—Bill asintió.

—los polvos son buena idea, aunque a mi punto de vista los puños y la varita también será bien importante, Ron—el aludido observó a su hermano—tu misión y la del mismo Percy es encargarse de Ginny, no debe meterse.

—¡estas loco!—vociferó—ella terminara conmigo cuando Percy decida no ayudarme—sus hermanos rieron.

—así es la vida querido Ronie—aseveró Fred—¿sabes dónde están?—Ron negó.

—no me dijo nada—sus hermanos bufaron.

—esto complica las cosas—aportó Charly, que hasta el momento había guardado silencio—ahora mismo podrían estar besándose y…—no pudo continuar, la clara mueca de asco se dibujo en su rostro, sus hermanos le observaron totalmente de acuerdo.

—no lo podemos permitir—completo la frases uno de los dos gemelos, sus hermanos asintieron.

—pero…—el que hablaba era Percy—¿están consientes de que Ginny nos odiara?

—No será para siempre Percy, pronto se dará cuenta que los chicos no quieres otra cosa más que _Eso _con ella. Tal vez cuando cumpla treinta podremos dejarla tener su primer novio, no ahora que los chicos son tan hormonales

—entonces debemos buscarla—murmuró Charly, levantándose del pasto donde se encontraba sentado—tal vez sería buena idea dividirnos—Bill negó.

—no, si la encontramos debemos actuar, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de estar separados—.

—¿algún plan entonces?—cuestionó de nuevo Percy, Bill negó.

—cueste lo que cueste, tenemos que proteger a nuestra hermanita, no lo olviden, ese es el único plan—aclaró divertido, después frunció el ceño.

—por cierto—acotó Fred—¿Dónde está Harry? Pensé que lo invitarías Ron—el aludido sonrió.

—no creo que haya querido, de todos modos no podía, está en su cita secreta—aclaró riendo, sus hermanos le observaron curiosos.

—¿qué causa tanta risa?—él negó.

—el señor Potter se entero y ya saben como es con ese tema de Harry y las chicas, lo está buscando en este momento para hacerle entrar en razón y hacer que James Junior nazca—los gemelos rieron, Bill y Charlie fruncieron el ceño y Percy se mantuvo neutral.

—¿Ella sospechaba algo de esto Ron?—cuestionó bruscamente Bill, el pelirrojo aludido negó.

—No lo creo, no le dije nada ni tampoco lo demostré, pero estoy seguro que será discreta a donde vaya, ella tiene una muy buena intuición para estas cosas—Bill asintió.

—¿en dónde tendrían una cita ustedes si no quisiesen ser encontrados? —

—no lo sé—opino Charly—¿cabeza de puerco?

—en ese aso, que mejor ya se metan a una charca Charly, ese lugar es horrible para una cita, no creo que el listillo de Thomas la lleve a un lugar así—acotó Percy, los gemelos se observaron con idénticas sonrisas.

—nosotros creemos que en el bosque—aportó uno de ellos.

—George solía llevarse a Angelina a un lago escondido en el bosque cuando no quería que nadie los molestase—todos observaron estupefactos a su hermano, que si un ápice de vergüenza sonreía.

—supongo que tienen razón, será el bosque—aclaró Percy resignado.

Había comenzado la cacería.

*"**"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"

James y Lily salieron de un pequeño restaurante situado en una esquina de la ciudad, ella lucia especialmente molesta, él parecía decepcionado.

—Llevamos horas buscándole, ¿dónde crees que este?—ella se soltó bruscamente.

—sinceramente, ¿crees qué nuestro hijo llevaría a su secreta cita a un lugar tan transitado?—James tardó unos minutos en captar el mensaje que su mujer le enviaba.

—tienes razón, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor, ¿a dónde crees que la llevó?—Lily se alzó de hombros y descuidadamente levantó su varita, murmuró algo y el palito se movió hacía el sureste.

—podrías haber aplicado un hechizo de rastreo, ¿no crees?—James asintió contentó.

—¡por supuesto! ¿cómo no me ocurrió?—aclaró y comenzó a caminar a un lado de su mujer.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a los limites del bosque.

—¡El bosque! Por supuesto, es un enorme lugar callado y secreto, resulta imposible que te encuentren al menos que te estén buscando—murmuró tomando la mano de su esposa y comenzando a murmurar para sí mismo, ambos se adentraron.

"**"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"*

Remus y Dora caminaban por la transitada calle, ninguno decía nada, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que Tonks apunto hacía una pequeña banca.

—¡Pero si son Neville y Hermione, Rem!—vociferó antes de comenzar a caminar hacía los muchachos, Remus la siguió interesado también.

—¡Hola chicos!—los saludo, ambos le sonrieron sorprendidos.

—¡Tonks, señor Lupin! ¿qué hacen aquí?—cuestionó Hermione.

—Remus ha venido al encuentro familiar con los Potter, yo a burlarme de mi tio—dijo feliz y su cabello cambio a un color morado—¿los han visto? ¿y qué hacen ustedes solos, dónde están Harry y Ron?—

—creo que son muchas preguntas Dora—murmuró Remus, pero observó curioso a los adolescentes, Neville tomó con cuidado la cámara que había olvidado en la banquita.

—Es un poco revoltijo—dijo Hermione, después tomó aire con fuerza—Harry tiene una cita hoy con su Chica misteriosa, por eso no está con nosotros y Ron está no sé dónde con todos sus hermanos tratando de encontrar a Ginny y arruinarle su primera cita con Dean Thomas—.

—el señor y la señora Potter se enteraron de la cita de Harry y él no lo tomó nada bien, así que lo está buscando para que James Junior pueda nacer—continuo Neville—no los hemos visto desde hace unas horas.

—y a Sirius lo hemos visto pasar hace rato con su cita—Hermione no pudo evitar hacer una mueca—ambos iban gritando y bailando… por lo que pude entender, la mujer le iba a enseñar a los **snorkack de **_cuernos arrugados invisibles del bosque a Sirius—concluyó, Tonks fue la primera en comenzar a reír._

_—¡Merlín! Ustedes son las personas más raras que he conocido—Remus pareció horrorizado. _

_—No puedo creerlo—murmuró, entonces sacó su varita y conjurando su Patronus le dio un mensaje que nadie logro entender y lo hizo desaparecer, pocos minutos después llego trotando un Patronus en forma de Ciervo, claramente se trataba de Cornamenta. _

___¡Ahora no puedo Remus! Hemos descubierto que Harry está escondido en el bosque, debo irme_

_Dicho el mensaje, el ciervo desapareció, nadie dijo nada por un momento, después Remus observó a Tonks._

_—bueno, parece qué no nos queda más que ir al bosque Dora—ella asintió divertida. _

_—¿podemos ir con ustedes?—cuestionó Neville quien también sonreía, no quería perderse para nada el encuentro de su amigo con su padre. Remus asintió. _

_*"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"_

_—¿podemos descansar? Me ha entrado una piedra al zapato—renegó Percy, Charly lo observó enojado. _

_—¡Por supuesto qué no! Ginny ahora podría estar…_

_—¡Llevamos no sé cuanto buscándola Charly! Y ella no aparece, ¿y si en realidad no está escondida en el bosque?—nadie dijo nada ante aquella posible realidad. _

_—¡Lotería!—susurró y medio gritó Fred, quien iba a la cabeza, sus hermanos observaron hacía el frente, el gemelo pelirrojo apunto hacia una cabellera pelirroja que se adivinaba a unos cuantos metros, protegida por los matorrales, sus hermanos observaron su inconcreta silueta. _

_Sólo basto ver unas segundas manos enredarse en la cintura de su hermana, para que los Weasley por fin reaccionaran. _

_—¿qué esta haciendo?—cuestionó estúpidamente Ron. _

_—¡dándose el lote con Thomas! ¿qué más?—vociferó iracundo Charly, entonces la escena cambio, las manos que sujetaban la cintura de la chica la alzaron y ella enrollo sus pies en el torso masculino del que no se podía ver la cara. _

_—¡eso sí que no!—vociferó Bill, y comenzó a correr hacía su hermana, pronto los demás Weasley le siguieron. _

_*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*_

_—No lo veo Lily—acotó James, cuando la varita dejo de moverse, dejándolos en un pequeño lindero, ella frunció los labios, entonces se acercó a los matorrales que tapaban su vista y con descuido los removió, sus ojos se abrieron en la sorpresa y con las mejillas sonrojadas se separó de los matorrales al acto._

_—creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos, no creo que lo que estamos haciendo sea lo correcto—James curioso se acercó. _

_—¿qué viste?—cuestionó también abriéndose paso entre los matorrales, sus ojos se abrieron con total estupefacción, su hijo a espaldas de ellos, besaba con ahínco a una chica que jugueteaba con sus cabellos—mierda—murmuró sin perder ningún detalle, Lily bufó. _

_—¿puedes dejar de observar? Estás empezando a preocuparme…—pero su esposo no parecía hacerle caso, Lily al final se rindió y sintiéndose mala madre por violar de esa manera la privacidad de su hijo, removió un poco los matorrales, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente. La muchacha mantenía los pies fuertemente abrazados al torso de su hijo y una de sus manos jugueteaba por debajo de su playera. _

—¡NO! eso si que no, no dejare que James Junior desaparezca siquiera antes de nacer—aclaró levantándose y abriéndose paso entre los matorrales, Lily apenas y atinó a levantarse y seguir apresurada a su esposo.

*"*"**"*"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"

—bien, te toca—murmuró Ginny, acercándole el franco de Grangeas de todos los sabores a Harry, quien no pudo evitar una mueca.

—la justicia es cruel ¿cómo te pueden salir a ti tan buenos sabores y a mí sólo los peores?—cuestionó, ella rió cantarina.

—es cuestión de suerte y ser al menos un buen observador—dijo, volviendo a acercarle el frasco, Harry frunció las cejas antes de observar las bolitas de colores y tomar una color verde, apenas y la saboreó unos segundos antes de escupirla.

—¡brócoli!—vociferó, Ginny comenzó a reír.

—es tu culpa, te dije que tenías que ser observador, obviamente una verde tenía que ser alguna verdura—Harry frunció el ceño.

—bien podría ser hierba buena, como la tuya que si mal lo recuerdo, también era verde—ella sonrió y después metió la mano al frasco, sacó una color rojo.

—¡fresa!—vociferó saboreándola, Harry bufó y con dificultad se levantó, después comenzó a caminar, su pie derecho se había acalambrado. Ginny lo observó sentada en el piso, después también se levantó.

—¿Harry?—cuestionó sin moverse, él no la observó.

—¿eh?

—¿estas enojado?—el azabache rió, después levantó la cabeza y acercándose a ella, la tomó por la barbilla.

— jamás podría enojarme contigo—murmuró, entonces la besó. El beso pareció avivar los sentimientos que cada uno había sentido tan fuertemente avasalladores por el otro, lentamente Ginny comenzó a acariciar su cabello y él terminó por sujetarla por la cintura, la necesidad de sentirse más parte del otro se hizo presente, y sin siquiera pensarlo, el termino alzándola y ella abrazándolo con sus pies y metiendo lentamente una mano por debajo de su playera.

Eran suyos, ambos lo sabían, se pertenecían de aquella manera tan especial y única, lo habían descubierto apenas un día antes, pero las sensaciones siempre habían estado escondías, siempre habían sido sólo Harry y Ginny o Ginny y Harry, sólo ellos dos. Sus sonrisas, sus canciones favoritas, sus secretos, sus besos robados, todo era suyo.

—¡Aléjate de ella Thomas!

—¡Quita tus asquerosas e inmundas manos de nuestra hermanita!

—¡Harry, no!

—¡Espera James!

—¡Ginny!

—¡James Junior!

Gritos, pasos y los cuerpos de Harry y Ginny separándose en el acto, sus respiraciones aceleradas y los ojos bien abiertos dé la impresión.

Frente a ellos estaban los seis hermanos Weasley y a su lado, igual de sorprendidos, el matrimonio Potter, Harry sintió que toda la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y su ojo izquierdo comenzó a abrirse y a cerrarse con violencia, Ginny en cambio frunció con enojo ambas cejas.

Nadie habló, nadie siquiera se movió, James había abierto la boca y como pez en el agua parecía a punto de sufrir una apoplejía, Lily a su lado sonreía, las reacciones de los Weasley en cambio resultaban totalmente mixtas, Ron con los ojos totalmente abiertos observaba a su amigo y a su hermana incapaz de creerlo, George y Fred con los polvos en las manos se habían quedado a media acción sin saber que postura tomar, Percy parecía sencillamente incomodo, pero Bill y Charly mantenían los cuerpos rígidos y los puños cerrados.

—yo…—murmuró estúpidamente Harry, incapaz de soportar más el silenció.

—Ustedes… ustedes se estaban besando—murmuró James, como si aun hiciese falta decirlo.

—¿besando? ¡Parecían dos siameses pegados de la boca y del cuerpo!—vociferó acaloradamente Bill, aun nadie se movió, James fue el primero en hacerlo, gritó eufórico y comenzó a bailar sin ton ni son.

—¡Yo lo sabía!—vociferó—¡Gracias Merlín por abrirle los ojos a tamaños ciegos!

—¡debe haber un error!—vociferó taciturno Ron, antes de apuntar con énfasis a su amigo y a su hermana—¡ustedes eran los mejores amigos!

—¡Confiamos en ti Potter!—clamó explotando por fin Charly.

—¡Nosotros pensando que tu estabas de nuestro lado!

—¡y a nuestras espaldas te dabas el lote con nuestra inocente hermanita!

—¡James Junior nacerá!

—¡deja ya de decir eso James!—vociferó Lily.

—¡Que idiotas hemos sido!

—¡a esto se le llama traición!

—¡ya decía yo que la maldición de las pelirrojas era verdad! ¿ahora me creen?

Entonces los Weasley y los Potter comenzaron a hablar atropelladamente, cada uno gritaba cosas diferentes y nadie parecía entender a nadie, Ginny observó al nervioso Harry y le hizo una seña para que ambos se alejaran sin hacer ruido, él asintió y justo cuando comenzaban a caminar retrocediendo lentamente; Remus, Dora, Hermione y Neville aparecieron guiados por los gritos.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí?—se hizo escuchar Remus por sobre el barullo, Ginny y Harry detuvieron su andar y estupefactos observaron como James abrazaba a su amigo.

—¡Lunático! Harry y Ginny se estaban besando, ¡besando en serio Remus!—Hermione y Neville observaron sorprendidos a los adolescentes, que por fin se pusieron rojos de vergüenza al sentir todas las miradas sobre ellos.

—¡Pero si Harry está saliendo con Luna Lovegood! Ella es la chica misteriosa—aclaró acaloradamente la castaña, Ron asintió ante la mirada de estupefacción de todos.

—¿qué?—cuestionó estupefacto Harry—¡Luna Lovegood! ¿de dónde sacaron eso?—ahora todas las miradas se dirigieron a la castaña, que sonrojada trató de mostrase altiva.

—tú no nos decías nada de la Chica Misteriosa y nosotros ya estábamos artos de tanto misterio, así que Ron tomó el mapa del merodeador y te espiamos… ¡te viste con Luna Lovegood! Nosotros te vimos—Harry lucio sorprendido, observó a sus amigos.

—¿ustedes no necesitan nada de cinismo verdad? Por lo que veo tienen demasiado…

—¡Ginny! ¿qué no escuchaste? ¡Harry te está engañando con Luna!—vociferó acaloradamente Ron, interrumpiendo a su ex amigo, ella rió con diversión, todos le observaron curiosos.

—Yo soy la Chica misteriosa, estúpido—aclaró acalorada—a mí fue a la que Sirius descubrió con Harry.

—eso no puede ser ciert…

—¿creer para ver? Waleska, no puedo creer en algo que nunca he visto—la voz de Sirius se dejo escuchar antes de que él apareciera al lado de una mujer con un estrafalario sombrero, sorprendido se calló de golpe y observó estupefacto la extraña reunión.

—¿decidieron cambiar la ubicación del rencuentro familiar?—cuestionó pasmado, Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¡Sirius! Tienes que decirnos quien es la Chica Misteriosa—vociferó, el aludido frunció el ceño, entonces observó que en medio de todo aquel desastre se encontraban Harry y Ginny.

—¡Canuto, encontramos a Harry y Ginny besándose de verdad!—vociferó James, Sirius sonrió y se acercó seguido por la mujer.

—ya era hora, comenzaba de verdad a preocuparme Harry, supieron guardárselo muy bien ¿verdad?—cuestionó burlón.

—¿ya lo sabías?—cuestionó Remus, el aludido asintió.

—¿de qué diablos están hablando todos ustedes?—cuestionó Bill, la castaña rodó los ojos.

—en general, hace poco Sirius castigo a Harry porque lo encontró con una chica de la cual nadie sabía nada, y pareció proponerle algún especie de trato que mantuvo a Harry al borde de los nervios—acotó—¿nos vas a decir quién es?—el aludido rodó los ojos.

—pero si la están viendo, la chica a la que encontré en una situación comprometedora con mi ahijado fue Ginny…

—¡No es cierto!—vociferó Ron—¿entonces que pasa con Luna?—cuestionó, Hermione asintió de acuerdo, incapaz de admitir que se había equivocado terriblemente.

—necesitaba arreglar algo con ella—dijo Harry—Ginny ya lo había hecho, pero necesitaba ultimar los detalles—.

—es verdad—dijo Ginny—ella y nosotros teníamos un asunto pendiente.

—¡Pero cuando te preguntamos nos sonreíste Ginny! Quedo más que obvio que Luna tenía algo con Harry—aclaró Neville, ella rió.

—no les dije nada porque me pareció divertida la idea descabellada ¿vale? Y después ya no pude corregirles porque Dean acababa de dejarme y…

—¡Dean te dejo!—clamó estupefacto Ron—¿por qué?—ella rodó los ojos.

—ustedes no son los únicos que nos descubrieron besándonos, Dean también lo hizo—

—¡Que descaro Ginny!—vociferó Percy.

—¡ese es mi hijo! Reclamando su territorio ante las amenazas… ¡Auch! Lo siento Lily—murmuró James.

—¿saben qué? No entiendo nada—aclaró Remus, todos parecieron estar de acuerdo a eso, Ginny frunció el ceño.

—pero ¿Qué quieren entender? Cuando Harry y yo estuvimos apuntó de besarnos la primera vez Sirius nos encontró y arruinó todo, después nos dio dos opciones, o admitíamos que teníamos algo ante usted señor Potter o él mismo le decía y dejaba que usted fuese a visitarnos, al principio no hicimos nada, creo que ambos estábamos en negación sobre lo nuestro, pero el tiempo paso y descubrimos que en realidad estábamos profundamente enamorados—aclaró con desfachatez.

—¡Sirius! ¿te había dicho cuanto te quiero?—cuestionó James, acercándose a su amigo y abrazándolo, Sirius rió, mientras que Lily ya se había acercado a su hijo y a Ginny y los abrazaba felicitándolos, Tonks también se acercó y luciendo confundida felicito a la abochornada pareja, Remus hizo lo mismo y después le siguió Neville, Hermione levemente molesta por haber fallado también terminó acercándose, entonces el siguiente en hacerlo fue Ron.

—te besaste con mi hermanita—murmuró, Harry se removió incomodo—¿la quieres?—cuestionó, el azabache asintió.

—más que a mi vida—dijo, Ron observó a Ginny.

—¿te hace feliz?—Ginny sólo sonrió mostrando sus dientes y Ron suspiró, entonces tomando desprevenido a Harry levantó su puño y le dio un certero golpe en la mejilla, un grito general y uno que otro vitoreo se escucharon, Harry se tambaleó.

—¡Ron!—vociferó Ginny, acercándose a Harry, él negó y adelantándose a su hermana, abrazó a su amigo sorprendiendo a todos.

—si le haces daño te mato—le amenazó al oído, Harry estupefacto por el golpe y el abrazó asintió.

—Ron lo ha dicho todo—dijo Fred acercándose junto a George—tú nos caes bien Harry, pero si Ginny derrama una sola lágrima por ti, considérate muerto—él asintió solemne, Percy no se acercó pero les sonrió, sin embargo ni Bill ni Charly se acercaron parecía que la identidad del novio de su hermana les había dejado en una gran lio, sin saber como actuar.

—pero… ¿cómo es qué nadie nos dimos cuenta de que tú y Harry tenían algo?—cuestionó Hermione.

—probablemente porque están tan acostumbrados a vernos juntos que yo fui la última persona en la que pensaron—dijo Ginny alzándose de hombros.

—¡esto merece una celebración!—vociferó bruscamente James—les invito a todos un trago y una buena cena—dijo y se enfrasco en una gran charla general, Ginny y Harry volvieron a sentirse ignorados.

—escapemos—murmuró él, tomando la mano de ella, quien asintió, entonces dándose la vuelta comenzaron a correr sin mirar atrás.

No se detuvieron hasta llegar a los límites de bosque, sus respiraciones agitadas tardaron en regularizarse y sus manos no se soltaron.

—eso ha sido una locura—dijo al fin Ginny, Harry asintió.

—nos molestaran y Ron se volverá totalmente insoportable

—vale la pena—Harry trató de sonreír, pero a cambio hizo una mueca, se palpó con cuidado la magullada mejilla.

—¿estas bien?—cuestionó Ginny acercándose preocupada a él, quien asintió.

—al menos no perdí su amistad, es lo menos que me merecía, Hermosa—ella aun preocupada, conjuro un pañuelo.

—siéntate Harry, trataré de que no se hinche mucho—murmuró, el azabache hizo lo que le pidió, Ginny hizo aparecer un frasquito, con cuidado limpio el magullado cachete, después tomó el frasquito y abriéndolo tomó un poco de pomada entre sus dedos, entonces comenzó a esparcirlo sobre la piel nívea de su novio, sus dedos acariciaban con cuidado la lastimada piel, él no perdía detalle de su rostro que no se le podía antojar más cerca: sus pecas rebosantes en la respingona nariz, sus ojos avellanas, su piel de durazno… tomó la mano de la chica e ignorando el dolor, la apretó contra su mejilla.

—¿me quieres?—murmuró, Ginny le sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente como para rozar sutilmente sus labios.

—Te amo—acotó en un susurró potente y directo.

Se observaron, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, una felicidad burbujeante había nacido en el pecho de Harry, instalándose en su estomago y en la piel, en forma de miles de hormiguitas.

Ginny era su mejor amiga, su pelirroja, su Calabaza, su… el amor de su vida, así de sencillo, tenerla a su lado resultaba natural, besarla y quererla se había vuelto su mayor adicción.

—¿Ginny?—murmuró.

—¿Mmmm?

—yo también te amo—dijo besando con sutileza su mano.

**~Fin~**

*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"

Horas después Hermione caminaba por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts junto a Sirius.

—¿estas seguro que viste pasar a Crookshanks por aquí Sirius?—el aludido asintió.

—por supuesto, estaba persiguiendo una rata—la castaña frunció el ceño, entonces Black se paró con brusquedad.

—¿Qué pasa?—dijo observando sin ningún interés la puerta de caoba frente a ellos, no era más que armario de escobas.

—creo que escuche maullar a tu gato Hermione—ella frunció los delgados labios.

—¿en serio? porque yo no escuche nada y…

—estoy seguro, ¿Por qué no te fijas?—ella suspiró, entonces se acercó hasta abrir la puerta y asomarse un poquito.

El empujón fue tan sorpresivo que la castaña apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzar un gritito, antes de quedar totalmente dentro del armario y sin poder hacer nada, escuchar como se cerraba la puerta.

—¿Hermione?—cuestionó una voz, ella aún sin saber muy bien como reaccionar achicoó los ojos y observó en la leve penumbra la figura encorvada del adolescente.

—¿Ron, qué haces aquí?—el pelirrojo gruñó.

—Sirius me encerró, llevo más de media hora sin poder salir—ella frunció el ceño, entonces tomó el picaporte de la puerta y trató de abrirla, esta no cedió, sacó su varita pero ningún hechizo funcionó, entonces comenzó a golpearla.

—¡Ábreme Sirius! ¿qué clase de broma es esta?—cuestionó al aire, fue una sorpresa que recibiera contestación.

—¡es sencillo, ustedes son más lentos en esto del amor que mi ahijado y su pelirroja así que también he decidido ayudarles, no saldrán hasta que hablen sobre sus sentimientos!—vociferó dejando anonadados a ambos adolescentes, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sobándose la panza, definitivamente, a veces las personas necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible para darse cuenta que se gustaban.

_**Ahora sí: FIN**_

*"*"**"*"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"

**¡Sí! Desgraciadamente esta historia ha terminado, ¡La voy a extrañar tanto! Fue tan divertida escribirla… amé hacerle la vida imposible a Sirius y hacer que ese par de cabezotas de Harry y Ginny decidieran que se gustaban… El final de Hermione y Ron se los dejo a su imaginación. **

**Hay! Voy a extrañar subir más capítulos, porque aunque fue una historia chiquita, de verdad que me encariñe con ella. En fin, si ven cualquier error en el transcurso de la lectura avísenme ¿sí? Estoy tan emocionada en subir el capí que no lo leí muy bien al final. **

**Gracias a todos sus alertas y favoritos, cada uno me hizo sonreír, pero más que nada… ¡Gracias a todos los que me regalaron un momento de satisfacción con sus reviews! Muchos de sus consejos me sirvieron de mucho y sus mensajes de aliento a veces fueron los únicos que me hicieron continuar con la pequeña historia. **

**Espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado el último capítulo tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo y que me dejen un comentario, con un sencillo "me gusta" o un largo adiós… jeje. **

**Se les quiere a todos ustedes, de verdad. (lo siento, es ya de noche y estoy a punto de caerme de sueño)**

**PD. Subí nueva historia, si quieren léanla por favor. **

**Contestó Reviews:**

YaraGinnyPotterEvans: Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar… ¡tienes razón! Sirius es el más afectado, pero desgraciadamente Harry y Ginny se salieron con la suya, Sirius no logró descubrir que ellos habían sido los culpables… sólo espero que el final te haya gustado, de nuevo, Gracias Yara. Cuídate mucho!

Revoltosa 2.0: Jaja, Gracias! Ginny y Harry (creo) batallaron mucho para poder darse cuenta, lo bueno es que al final lo miope se les quito… ¿qué te pareció el pequeño momento que le di a la pareja de Hermione y Ron? Yo pienso que podrían durar días en el armario antes de que alguno diera el primer paso… Cuídate mucho! Gracias por comentar.

charmshield7: Que bueno que te haya encantado el anterior capítulo! Espero que este no se haya quedado atrás… sip, admito que aun no e entrado a Pottermore pero parece que el tiempo se achica cuando más necesito que se agrande… n fin, con tan buenas referencias tuyas no falta más para que visite la página… ¡Gracias por acompañarme en todo el fic! Jaja. cuídate mucho, saludos a ti también.

BLACK: antes que nada, gracias por comentar cada uno de los capítulos, significa mucho para mí saber que seguías la historia y te gustaba, este capítulo es un poco más corto que el otro, pero no por mucho (te lo prometo), ufff, si que son muchos puntos esos que me das. Creo que al menos la mitad se cumplen en la nueva historia que acabo de subir… en fin, de nuevo gracias. Cuídate.

Franlo: ¡Gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado y hecho reír lo que Sirius le hizo a Snape. Espero que el final no te haya defraudado, (no lo creo) un saluda para ti también, ¡Cuídate mucho! Y gracias por haber comentado.

Roma Cdap: ¡Por fin alguien que me entiende! Sí, las pastillas Holly Rncher me vuelven loca, (justo ahora estoy disfrutando una de mi color favorito, roja)… Bueno, pues ya terminó. Espero que te haya gustado! Como ves, el capítulo decidí dárselos también largo, tanto que dure para actualizar… cuídate mucho! Y muchas gracias por comentar mis locos capítulos.

Lali Evans: Hola! Me alegro que el capítulo te haya gustado. Jaja, que bueno que Sirius te divierta, (a mí me divertido muchos escribirlo) En este capítulo corregí eso y Ginny por fin le dijo a Harry "te amo". Waleska es como su propia persona, creo que es una Luna pero a la vez no, me gusto mucho escribir de ella. Jaja, como te diste cuenta, Ron y Hermione se tendrán que aceptar si quieren salir del armario… Sí, te diste cuenta, quise poner a Dean como un ser humano y no como el malote de todo Fic. Mmm, buen consejo, cuidarse del mapa del merodeador… en fin, cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar los capítulos locos que tuvo es te fic.

Cruela: (contestó ambos reviews) ¡No te preocupes! Lo bueno es que decidiste leer la historia, yo a veces tampoco suelo tener tiempo para nada… Bueno, supongo que haber crecido con James definitivamente haría a Harry más sin vergüenza, ¡que bueno que te cause risa la pobre desgracia de Sirius! Creo que el personaje al que más he hecho sufrir, en fín… me alegra que te guste como maneje a los personajes. Sí! Creo que la historia es bien corta, pero así ya la había planeado ¿qué se le puede hacer? Mmm, sip, definitivamente creo que Severus y Sirius siempre se odiaran. Awww, ¡luna también es una de mis favoritas! En fin, cuídate mcuho y gracias por comentar, como tu misma dijiste, perteneces al proceso del fic y tus comentarios me alegraron el día.

Rocidito: Hola! No te preocupes, a mí también suele pasarme eso de no fijarme cuando las historias actualizan y entonces después darme de cabezazos… ¡Jaja! léelo con calma, no te preocupes, creo que todas mis locuras no son fáciles de sobre llevar… en fin, traté de hacer a cada personaje (que se supone que debería estar muerto) lo más acercado posible a las características que JK les añadió, puede que Sirius (lo admito) sea un poco infantil (mucho) pero tomando en cuenta que no paso casi toda una vida odiándose en Askaban, supongo que no tuvo que madurar de golpe. Y con respecto al nuevo trio… bueno, siempre creí que Neville podría ser haber sido una parte muy importante del trio (que ya no sería trio) Lo amo! me encanta la evolución que tuvo como personaje. Remus no podría haberlo negado para siempre ni aunque Sirius no tuviera pruebas, estoy segura que James y Sirius saben como sonsacarle todo, tomando en cuenta que Remus es tan indulgente con ellos. Los gemelos, bueno, ellos son dos bromistas totales, no creo que hubiesen quedado fuera no aunque quisieran. En fin, muchas gracias por comentar en este fic que está medio loco. Cuídate mucho Rocidito! Y aprovecho para decir que amo tu Fic, con toda el alma.

Man xitlahbuilocan: Gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo en general tomando en cuenta que sí, fue realmente largo… y con respecto a Luna: ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos… así que sí, traté de hacerla apegada a los libros. Con respecto al bonus de mini historias, comencé a trabajar en ello, de nuevo gracias por comentar. Cuídate.

Dinastia: Hola de nuevo! Sip, pensé que el pobre Sirius ya había sufrido algo así que tomé al pobre Snape como mi nuevo muñeco de tortura, JAJAJAJA! (risa maligna). Gran forma de expresarlo. Ambos, Harry y Ginny, por fin se pusieron lentes para la miopía y por fin vieron la realidad… mmm, pues no actualice muy pronto, pero aquí esta el capí ya. PD. No te preocupes, jeje, yo debería estarme matando a estudiar para una Física, en cambio como vez, estoy acá. Jeje. Cuídate mucho!

Varne Belicov: Hola a ti también! gracias, me da mucho gusto que esta loca idea que tuve (como todas las demás) te haya gustado y en general el universo paralelo donde james y Lily están vivos… Jaja, creo que el Harry y Ginny fuesen mejores amigos le quitaba más de la mitad de problema, prácticamente ya se conocían mejor que nadie. En cuanto a las misiones de Hermione, Ron y Neville, pues yo creo que no son nada de buenos espías, los pobres fallaron en todo, nunca adivinaron quien era la chica misteriosa aun a pesar de tenerla frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué te pareció el ultimo capítulo? ¡Cuídate mucho!

nattyta: Gracias! que bueno que te guste mi forma de describir… me alegra tanto! No te preocupes, lo bueno es que decidiste regalarme una sonrisa con tu bonito y chiquito review. Jaja, cuídate y gracias.

Kary muggle: gracias ¡ espero que el ultimo capítulo no te haya decepcionado y alcance tus (creo yo) buenas expectativas. Perdon por espera tan larga… cuídate mucho!

Sole potter: Gracias! y creo que tienes razón, la relación que tuvieron Ginny y Harry en los libros, no fue nadas _porque sí_ creo que igual que tú, todo se dio, como si cada momento que hubiesen tenido antes (hasta el codo en la mantequilla) fue predestinado para que ambos terminaran juntos. En fin, espero que el ultimo capítulo no te haya decepcionado… cuídate!

Zussi: en fin, que bueno que te haya hecho reir todo lo que le hice al querido Sirius! Sí, la semana se acaba y parece que Sirius si les hizo un favor, aunque nadie lo admita. En fin, cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar.

Ilianaloveyou: jaja, supongo que ¿gracias? por amenazarme y todo eso, mira que el miedo a que en realidad me saliera una horrible maldición fue lo que me hizo continuar… Nah! No te creas, amé tu reviexw, de verdad fue el que mee planto la sonrisa más grande (no se lo digas a nadie).. gracias de verdad por enamorarte de la historia como lo hiciste, espero que te haya gustado en capítulo final, cuídate mucho. PD. Coméntame, coméntame, coméntame porque si no… jeje, gracias de nuevo, y no te creas lo último eh?.


End file.
